El Jurassic Park de Rex Raptor
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Rex Raptor se ha ganado la loteria, ahora ha decidido cumplir su sueño mas grande, pero, nadie sabe si funcionara. Actualizado
1. Default Chapter

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon.

¡Gane, gane!- gritaba Rex Raptor completamente extasiado, y es que como su regalo de cumpleaños numero 21, su familia le había regalado un viaje a Las Vegas, Nevada, y ahora, gracias a un enorme acto de suerte, se había convertido en el segundo hombre mas rico del mundo.

¿Y que piensa hacer con lo ganado amigo?- le dijo un hombre a su lado.

Oh, cumplir mi más anhelado sueño- dijo Rex sonriendo.

¿Y cual es ese sueño?- dijo el hombre extrañado.

Ya lo vera, ya lo vera usted y todos- dijo Rex riendo como loco.

Los años pasaron, aproximadamente 6 desde ese momento, Rex, demostrando una gran capacidad de inversión, compro una isla en el Océano Pacifico, y contrato a los mejores investigadores en ingeniería genética.

Después de muchos contratiempos, accidentes y problemas, el sueño de Rex estaba por realizarse... Un parque con Dinosaurios reales.

Bien, la espera valió la pena- dijo Rex mientras miraba por la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores las diferentes secciones de su parque, ahora contaba con 27 años.

Señor, aquí están los datos que pidió- dijo un trabajador que traía unas carpetas con los nombres de varias personas.

Bien, excelente, puedes retirarte Bob- dijo Rex mientras miraba las carpetas - Ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán, a si, se rieron de mi cuando era duelista, pero ahora me admiraran, si que lo creo- dijo Rex mirando las carpetas.

Los nombres y datos eran los siguientes:

Carpeta 1: Seto Kaiba. CEO de Kaibacorp. Recientemente había adquirido una serie de islas donde estableció sus Academias de Duelo, se había casado con la antropóloga (digamos que lo es) Ishizu Isthar y tenia una hija de nombre Kisara.

Carpeta 2: Yugi Moto. Se retiro de los duelos y se unió al consorcio que formo la fusión de Kaibacorp y la compañía de juegos de Duke Devlin, sirvió como imagen para la compañía, mas tarde se dedico a viajar ya teniendo una buena cantidad de capital ahorrado, además de ser socio minoritario de KC. Recientemente se comprometió en matrimonio con Tea Gardner.

Carpeta 3: Joey Wheeler. Después del retiro de Yugi Moto y Seto Kaiba de los duelos, se convirtió en el duelista numero 1 en el mundo, sin un oficio mas que ese, se caso con Mai Valentine a la edad de 19 años y juntos tuvieron 3 hijos.

Carpeta 4: Wheevil Underground. Se dedico a la Entomología (estudio de los insectos), no ha variado su campo de trabajo.

Carpeta 5: Ishizu y Marick Isthar. Ishizu esta casada con Seto y continua con su trabajo en el museo, Marick decidió estudiar Paleontología en Estados Unidos, ahora se dedica a la investigación sobre Dinosaurios y animales extintos.

Carpeta 6: Tea Gardner. Estudio danza en Nueva York, pero descubrió que no le agradaba el mundo de la farándula, así que estudio al final Paleontología graduándose, sé volvió socia de Marick en las investigaciones. Esta comprometida con Yugi.

Carpeta 7: Duke Devlin. Socio comercial de Seto Kaiba, se caso con Serenity Wheeler al tener un pequeño problema que tiende a durar 9 meses, razón por la cual aun conserva un ojo morado y un diente menos.

Carpeta 8: Mai Valentine. Después de su boda con Joey, viajo a las Vegas en su luna de miel, con lo que ganaron se pueden mantener, básicamente, es quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación.

Carpeta 9: Mokuba Kaiba. Cuarto socio comercial de KC, se ha dedicado de lleno a apoyar a la compañía, aunque también ah destacado como duelista de elite, siendo él mayor rival de Joey, mantiene una relación de noviazgo con Rebeca Hopkins.

Bien, están todos, Carlos, llama a Tylor, dile que prepare todo para la llegada de sus viejos amigos- dijo Rex a un Carlos, un hombre de color, que asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

Tristán Tylor se encontraba en el comedor del edificio observando los diagramas de seguridad mientras bebía una taza de café, en eso, Carlos llega.

Señor, el jefe me pide que le informe, que prepare todo para la llegada de sus invitados- dijo Carlos, Tristán asintió con la cabeza mientras que con un gesto le indico que se retirara.

Vaya, ya hace tiempo que no los veo, bien, espero que este parque les agrade, aunque algo me da mala espina, no sé, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación- dijo Tristán para sí mientras salía al parque.

Continuara...

Este es el primer capitulo de un fic que ya tenia pensado desde hace ya tiempo, espero agrade, aunque sé ira actualizando lentamente, en fin, lo que es referente a Serenity y Duke, lo sabrán mas adelante, así como él por que Tristán trabaja para Rex.

Por cierto, este fic esta basado mas en el libro Jurassic Park que en la pelicula.

Hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 2: Tea, Yugi y Marick

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 2: Tea, Yugi y Marick...

Snakewater Montana, la excavación que llevaban a cabo Tea y Marick por fin parecía dar frutos, Marick había descubierto una gran nidada de Velocirraptores en el lugar, siendo que solo se había encontrado en el lugar nidos de Hadrosaurios, la nidada de los carnívoros era un gran descubrimiento.

¡Bien, eso comprueba que los raptores eran comunes en esta zona!- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras hablaba por teléfono con Ishizu.

"¿Cuándo piensas volver?"- se escucho la voz de Ishizu.

Tal vez una semana antes de agosto hermana, por cierto, ¿Para cuando viene mi próximo sobrino?- dijo Marick sonriendo, en el otro lado Ishizu río levemente.

"Hey, no te emociones, Seto y yo aun no queremos darle a Kisara un hermano, además, recuerda que ambos apenas y conseguimos darnos tiempo para estar con ella"- dijo Ishizu, Marick solo sonrío un poco -"¿Y tu que, por que con eso de que Yugi y Tea se casan, tu pasaras a ser el único solterón"

Oh, vamos, yo aun no tengo ganas de echarme la soga al cuello como los demás hermana, en fin, debo colgar, parece que Tea encontró algo mas- dijo Marick.

"Esta bien, llámame pronto, adiós"- dijo Ishizu mientras colgaba.

Hasta luego- dijo Marick mientras colgaba el teléfono y salía.

Afuera de la casa móvil que empleaban como base de operaciones, Tea revisaba los datos de un raptor joven que habían encontrado en uno de los nidos, Marick sonrío.

Hey Tea, ¿Dónde esta Yugi?- dijo Marick buscando al aludido con la mirada.

Fue a donde esta él nido, sabes, a veces creo que extraña los duelo- dijo Tea mirando al horizonte.

Sí, en ocasiones yo también los extraño, pero bueno, no podíamos permanecer así toda la vida- dijo Marick mientras se sentaba y tomaba la libreta con datos.

Sabes, hay veces en las que me gustaría saber que es lo que habría hecho Atem de estar aun aquí- dijo Tea mientras continuaba sus anotaciones.

Ja, el faraón nunca hubiera dejado los duelos, eso es obvio- dijo Marick riendo - Sabes Tea, yo creo que fue lo mejor, Yugi se ha independizado por completo, es mas, veo que ya no deja que nadie le insulte.

Si, pero aun así, sé que extraña a Atem, bueno, en ocasiones yo también le extraño un poco- dijo Tea con nostalgia, Marick le miro extrañado.

Y bien, ¿Cuándo es la boda?- dijo Marick cambiando el tema.

En agosto- dijo Tea volviendo a sus anotaciones - Mira esto, según los datos del ordenador, parece que por fin tendremos un esqueleto completo.

Si, valió la pena esas 8 horas de búsqueda- dijo Marick mirando los datos, de pronto miro a la colina -¿No es ese Yugi?.

Si, y parece que trae prisa- dijo Tea cuando de pronto miro a Marick - Por cierto, ¿No te da calor con eso?.

¿Por qué?- dijo Marick mirándose, y es que traía un traje de tipo militar negro, nada común entre los paleontólogos - Es cómodo.

Olvídalo- dijo Tea mientras iba con Yugi, por cierto Tea llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros cortados en la zona de las piernas, lo que dejaba ver varios de sus encantos, una camisa blanca atada a su cintura y una playera sin mangas de color azul -¿Qué pasa Yugi?.

Tea, Marick, Jim trajo esto al volver de la ciudad- dijo Yugi, quien venia con unas cartas, Yugi estaba ataviado con un pantalón de vestir café oscuro y una camisa azul claro - Estas dos son para ustedes.

¿Quién las mandara?- dijo Marick viendo el sobre -¿Raptor Enterprise?.

Ese nombre me suena familiar, ¿No son quienes han estado comprando todas esas piezas de ambar?- dijo Tea extrañada.

Si, son ellos, también son los que nos han estado comprando todos los huesos dañados- dijo Yugi mientras abría su carta.

Vaya, según esto nos invitan a ir como asesores a una isla de su propiedad- dijo Marick extrañado.

No solo eso, aquí dice que todos los gastos están pagados y que si aceptamos se aceptara el financiamiento de la investigación por los próximos 3 años- dijo Tea sorprendida.

Vaya, según esto, de aceptar, debemos estar mañana en Chatou para abordar un avión que nos llevara, además de que dice que no nos preocupemos por el pasaporte- dijo Yugi extrañado - Que raro, si no mal recuerdo, Raptor Enterprise, es una de las compañías mas poderosas del mundo, pero lo que me extraña es el por que de su invitación.

Tienes razón, pero ese financiamiento no nos caería mal, tal vez debemos echarle un vistazo- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Crees que sea prudente, Acabo de recordar que RE se dedica a la investigación genética, no sé por que nos pedirán asesoría- dijo Tea con preocupación.

Quién sabe, ¿Quizás hayan clonado un Mamut o un dinosaurio?- dijo Marick en tono de broma, Yugi solo suspiro.

Pues creo que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda, de todos modos no perdemos nada- dijo Yugi - Además, Jim y los otros chico se harán cargo de la excavación.

Si es cierto, bueno, creo que debemos prepararnos chicos- dijo Tea mientras que Yugi y Marick asentían.

Es mañana a las 10 en Chatou, hey, procuren dormir bien, o cuando menos no hagan mucho ruido, ya llevo 3 noches seguidas con insomnio por su escándalo- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras que Yugi y Tea se sonrojaron.

En la isla.

Tristán se encontraba en el centro de visitantes al teléfono.

Si, si Rex, ya todo esta listo, si, el sistema de seguridad esta en orden, bien, entonces hasta luego- dijo Tristán colgando, Carlos se le acerco.

Sabe señor, parece que no le agrada mucho el jefe- dijo Carlos con calma.

Son solo diferencias de opiniones, nada que ver- dijo Tristán mientras tomaba una botella de vodka.

¿Por qué trabaja para él?- pregunto Carlos extrañado.

Ha sido mi mejor patrón desde que funde mi compañía de seguridad, de todos modos, lo único que me molesta es el hecho de que se la pasa discriminando a todos- dijo Tristán con calma, Carlos solo le miro.

Al menos le dará la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos- dijo Carlos sonriendo.

Si, pero no lo sé, algo me da mala espina- dijo Tristán mientras tomaba su café.

Continuara...

Capítulos cortos, pero pronto empezara lo bueno.


	3. Capitulo 3: Kaibacorp, Wheeler y Rex Ent...

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 3: Kaibacorp, Wheeler y Rex Enterprise...

Las oficinas centrales de KC (Kaibacorp) se encontraban tranquilas, el trabajo de los dos principales socios comerciales de ese ramo había llevado a KC a convertirse en una de las empresas más redituables del mundo. Seto Kaiba revisaba algunos papeles junto con su socio Duke Devlin, quien de vez en cuando observaba el reloj.

No importa cuanto lo mires, no harás que avance mas rápido- dijo Seto mirando con calma a Duke, quien solo sonrío avergonzado.

Disculpa, pero es que me preocupa Serenity, lastima que no le pude acompañar al ginecólogo- dijo Duke con pesadez.

Ella estará bien, recuerda que Ishizu esta con ella, por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu golpe?- dijo Seto con cierta burla, Duke solo suspiro y empezó a recordar.

"Si ya pasaron unos meses, y ese maldito golpe aun me punza, lo bueno es que esa fue la señal de entrada a la familia"- pensó Duke mientras comenzaba a recordar la serie de incidentes que le permitieron casarse con Serenity...

FLASHBACK

Duke y Serenity se encontraban en una clínica, recientemente habían comenzado a salir, pero en las ultimas semanas Serenity empezó a sentir mareos y nauseas, así que Duke preocupado, le llevo con uno de sus doctores particulares y ahora esperaban los resultados.

¿Qué crees que sea lo que me pasa?- dijo Serenity con preocupación, Duke le paso el brazo por los hombros.

No te preocupes, ya veras que no es mas que un pequeño mal estomacal- dijo Duke sonriendo, Serenity le sonrío y se le acerco dándole un beso leve.

Eres muy dulce- dijo Serenity mientras le besaba nuevamente, Duke le correspondió el beso, en eso entro el medico sonriendo.

Bien señorita Wheeler, Joven Duke, ya encontré la causa de su malestar- dijo el doctor.

¿Qué es, ¿Es grave?- dijo Duke, pero el doctor negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba la mano a Duke.

Felicidades, va a ser padre- dijo el doctor ante la mirada sorprendida de Duke y Serenity.

¿Estoy... Estoy embarazada?- dijo Serenity con sorpresa, mientras que Duke solo empezó a temblar, el doctor les miro extrañado.

¿Joven, ¿Esta usted bi... ?- dijo el doctor pero Duke le interrumpió de un grito.

¡Yahoo, ¡Serenity linda, ¡Tendremos un hijo!- dijo Duke con alegría mientras que Serenity le abrazaba llorando de felicidad.

Si Duke, ya ansío con decírselo a mi hermano- dijo Serenity alegre, pero Duke de pronto se quedo quieto, y su expresión cambio de una alegre, a una de autentico terror.

O dios, creo que tendré problemas- dijo Duke para si.

Y no se equivoco, Joey al enterarse, lo primero que hizo fue darle una paliza de campeonato, para luego darle la bendición, obligado por Mai, que le dio una paliza un poco más leve a Joey para que se calmara, Duke agradeció que Tristán no estuviese allí, pero al menos, fue aceptado por la familia, y Joey se dio cuenta de los beneficios de un pariente político rico (nada tarugo y si muy abusado), su boda se realizo un par de meses después y ahora Serenity era la flamante esposa de Duke Devlin.

Pero como paso, pues en una fiesta de la compañía, Duke y Serenity bebieron unas copas, y pues, el ambiente, el calor, una cosa llevo a la otra... y eh ahí el resultado.

Fin FLASHBACK.

Devlin, ya deja de estar en la luna- dijo Seto con cansancio, Duke solo parpadeo mientras que sonó el intercomunicador de Seto.

"Señor Kaiba, su esposa y la esposa del Señor Devlin han llegado"- dijo la secretaria.

Bien, diles que entren- dijo Seto con calma mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Vaya, por fin llegan- dijo Duke sonriendo aliviado, Seto solo sonrío levemente.

Al menos ya vas a calmarte- dijo Seto mientras que se abría la puerta y entraban Ishizu y Serenity, acompañadas de una pequeña bastante hiperactiva, que se abalanzo sobre Seto dándole un fuerte abrazo.

¡Papi!- dijo la pequeña Kisara de 7 años mientras que abrazaba a Seto quien le sonreía con ternura.

Hola princesa, Ishizu, ¿Qué tal el día?- dijo Seto sonriendo.

A, lo normal, aburrido- dijo Ishizu sonriendo mientras que Kisara dejo de abrazar a su padre y saludo a Duke.

Serenity, ¿Qué tal los estudios?'- dijo Duke con un dejo de preocupación, Serenity le sonrío mientras se le acercaba.

Todo esta bien querido, fue solo una revisión de rutina, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo Serenity mientras le depositaba un suave beso en los labios.

Sabes que tu eres lo mas importante para mi- dijo Duke mientras que le besaba de nueva cuenta, Kisara solo les miro extrañada.

Oye papi, ¿No crees que se ahoguen?- dijo Kisara con inocencia mientras que Seto e Ishizu solo rieron levemente.

No te preocupes princesa, esos dos pueden permanecer mucho tiempo sin oxigeno- dijo Ishizu riendo.

Oigan, ya dejen de derramar tanta miel que me van a provocar diabetes- dijo Seto mientras que Serenity y Duke se separaban algo apenados, los demás solo empezaron a reír. En eso entro la secretaria.

Señores, acaban de llegarles estas cartas, son de suma importancia según el remitente- dijo la secretaria mientras les daba las cartas.

Gracias Hina, puedes retirarte- dijo Duke mientras que tomaba las cartas junto con Seto -¿Raptor Enterprise?.

Que raro, para que nos habrá mandado cartas ese inútil de Rex- dijo Seto mientras abría su carta.

Vaya, que interesante- dijo Duke con cierto asombro.

¿Qué pasa, ¿Qué dice?- dijo Serenity con curiosidad.

Nos esta invitando a pasar el fin de semana en un parque temático que va a inaugurar- dijo Seto con calma mientras que Ishizu tomaba la carta.

Según esta carta, parece que también desea hablar de negocios con los dos, ya que dice que les convendrá- dijo Ishizu con rareza.

¿Qué tendrá entre manos Rex, Que yo recuerde nunca fuimos santos de su devoción- dijo Duke extrañado.

No lo sabremos si no van, además, no se tal vez sea divertido- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

Pero Serenity, no creo que sea conveniente salir de la ciudad en tu estado- dijo Duke con preocupación.

O vamos Duke, apenas llevo 6 meses y medio de embarazo, créeme, este pequeño se quedara aquí por algún tiempo más.

No sé, aunque no creo que sea mala idea ir, si solo es un parque temático, tal vez sea solo un financiamiento- dijo Seto con calma -¿Qué opinas Ishizu?.

Por mí esta bien, además, tal vez podría ser una buena inversión- dijo Ishizu sonriendo, Kisara se le acerco sonriendo.

¡Yo también quiero ir!- dijo Kisara mientras brincaba, Seto solo sonrío mientras tomaba la carta de nuevo.

Según esto, un Jet privado nos estará esperando mañana el aeropuerto, bien, entonces le diré a Lewis que se encargue de la empresa durante este fin de semana- dijo Seto mientras se levantaba.

Te veremos en la mansión Seto, de todos modos, Kisara debe preparar sus cosas- dijo Ishizu mientras que Seto sé despedía dándole un beso bastante apasionado.

Las veré allá, Kisara, recuerda portarte bien con tu madre- dijo Seto mientras que le frotaba el cabello a su hija, quien le sonrío ampliamente.

¡Hasta la noche papa!- dijo Kisara mientras que salía junto con Ishizu.

Duke, Serenity, hasta mañana- dijo Ishizu mientras que ambos asintieron.

Bueno, yo creo que llevare a comer a mi dulce esposa- dijo Duke mientras que tomaba el brazo de una sonriente Serenity - Te veré mañana Seto.

Si, hasta luego- dijo Seto mientras que sujetaba su teléfono.

En otro lugar de ciudad Domino, un joven de abundante cabellera azabache, acompañado de una chica rubia bastante bella, platicaban con una pareja y sus hijos que se encontraban jugando por todos lados.

¿Así que tu también recibiste una invitación de Rex Joey?- dijo Mokuba con sorpresa.

Si, me invitaba a mi y a mi familia a su parque temático- dijo Joey mientras que le mostraba a Mokuba su carta.

Es raro, pero no parece una broma, ese Rex parece que va en serio con su invitación- dijo Mai mientras que volteaba a vigilar a sus hijos.

¿Qué harán irán?- dijo Rebeca con calma mientras que se sentaba.

Si, es probable, además, Rex y yo no nos llevamos tan mal, recuerden que gracias a él obtuve mi Dragón negro de los Ojos Rojos- dijo Joey sonriendo.

¿Vamos a ir papa?- dijo un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años con una leve sonrisa.

Si Max, vamos a ir, además, conociendo a Rex, lo más seguro que su parque sea sobre dinosaurios- dijo Mai sonriéndole, a Max solo se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharle.

¡Sí, dinosaurios!- dijo Max con alegría, sin embargo su pequeño hermano de 9 años (Mike) y su hermana (Liza) de 7 no se veían tan contentos.

Pero Mami, ¿Qué no íbamos a pasar el fin de semana con los abuelos?- dijo Mike con cierta tristeza.

Vamos Mike, no te preocupes, tu y Liza pasaran el fin de semana con tus abuelos, ya veras que sé divertirán- dijo Mai sonriendo.

¡Si iremos con los abuelos!- dijo Liza con alegría, Mike solo suspiro.

No saben lo que se pierden- dijo Max para sí.

¿Ustedes irán?- dijo Joey a Mokuba.

Si iremos, entonces les veo mañana en el aeropuerto, según tengo entendido es a las 3 de la tarde- dijo Mokuba mientras se levantaba - Nosotros nos retiramos Joey, que la pasen bien.

Hasta luego- dijo Rebeca mientras que Joey y Mai se despedían.

Bueno Mai, hay que llevar a Liza y a Mike con mis padres y preparar todo para mañana- dijo Joey sonriendo.

Si, espero que sea divertido- dijo Mai sonriendo.

Si hay dinosaurios de seguro será divertido- dijo Max sonriendo, Joey le sonrío mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Sabes Max, a veces pienso que tienes dinosaurios en la cabeza- dijo Joey riendo.

La universidad de California. Weevil se encontraba ultimando los detalles de una investigación sobre una nueva clase de hormiga con un maestro a quien le estaba dejando los datos para el fin de semana, en una mesa se encontraba la misma carta enviada por Rex.

Vaya, hace tiempo que no veo a ese inútil, bueno, ya veremos que tal esta su parque- dijo Weevil para si mientras tomaba su saco de una silla y la carta mientras se retiraba.

En unas oficinas en California.

Señor Pegasus, ¿Esta seguro de querer ir a ver personalmente el parque de Rex?- dijo Croquet con preocupación.

Si amigo mío, ese Rex ha estado haciendo cosas muy extrañas, no me imagino que será, pero me da muy mala espina- dijo Pegasus, en eso una voz les llamo la atención.

¡Oh vamos, ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!- dijo Rex entrando al cuarto - Por cierto, el avión nos espera para recoger a los demás- dijo Rex con calma.

Si ya estoy listo- dijo Pegasus con desgana.

Señor, ¿Esta seguro de que no desea que lo acompañe?- dijo Croquet.

No te preocupes amigo mío, te quedas a cargo- dijo Pegasus con calma mientras salía - Despídeme de tu esposa.

Si señor- dijo Croquet con desanimo - No se por que, pero siento que será la ultima vez que veré al jefe.

Continuara.

Aquí hay otro capitulo, ¿Qué les deparara a todos al llegara a la isla?.

Hasta luego.


	4. Capitulo 4: Bienvenidos a Jurassic Park

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 4: Bienvenidos a Jurassic Park...

En un bar en Costa Rica.

Hasta que al fin llegas Dogson- dijo un joven de cabellos verdosos.

No digas mi nombre tan fuerte Julián- dijo Dogson con enfado.

Vamos, como si a la gente le importara, y bien, ¿Tienes el dinero?- dijo Julián con calma, Dogson saco un maletín y lo abrió levemente - ¿Esta todo?.

La mitad ahora, la otra si me consigues a todos los embriones, 15 mil mas por cada uno vivo- dijo Dogson, Julián sonrío.

¿Cómo los transporto?- dijo Julián con duda, Dogson saco un frasco de espuma de afeitar, Julián sonrío al ver el frasco.

Mis técnicos fabricaron esto, tiene material refrigerante y dura 36 horas- dijo Dogson con calma - Mañana te esperara uno de mis hombres en el muelle este.

Bien, espero que tenga un refrigerador, ya sabes que siempre hay imprevistos- dijo Julián con calma - Bien, debo ir a tomar un helicóptero, no te preocupes, en unos días tendrás 6 años de investigación genética.

Estaré esperando- dijo Dogson sonriendo.

En Chatou.

Marick, Yugi y Tea se encontraban mirando el Jet privado de Raptor Enterprise con sorpresa.

Vaya, en mi vida había viajado en un Jet privado- dijo Tea con sorpresa.

No es la gran cosa, bueno, aunque toda la atención es para uno- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Marick bufo.

Ya subamos que nos han de esperar- dijo Marick subiendo seguido por Tea y Yugi, Por cierto, ahora Marick llevaba puesto un traje similar al que empleaba durante ciudad batallas, Tea traía básicamente lo mismo, solo cambio la camisa blanca por una chamarra de color rosa, Yugi venia con una vestimenta negra y un chaleco de mezclilla gris.

Ya era hora, apenas y llegaremos por los demás invitados- dijo Rex desde su asiento, Marick y los demás le miraron sorprendidos.

¡Rex!- dijeron todos a la vez, en eso vieron a otro hombre que les sonrío desde su asiento -¡Pegasus también!

Ya apúrense y siéntense, que vamos sobre tiempo- dijo Rex mientras que los demás solo se sentaron y pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad.

Pegasus sonrío, venia vestido con un traje completamente negro, su cabello lo había recortado y empleaba lentes oscuros para ocultar la vacía cuenca de su ojo, nadie había notado que al lado de Pegasus, dormido, se hallaba Weevil, quien venia de traje café claro, aunque algo desaliñado.

Aeropuerto de Domino.

El avión de Rex llego justo a tiempo, ya que los invitados especiales ya se encontraban allí. Seto se había sorprendido al ver que Mokuba y Joey también habían sido invitados, Kisara y Max hicieron buenas migas, por lo que se encontraban jugando en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

¿Y que tal la vida Wheeler?- dijo Seto con calma, Joey sonrío.

Fabulosa, hey Kaiba, veo que no has perdido el tiempo- dijo Joey mirando a Kisara, Seto también sonrío.

Si, no solo tu tienes hijos- dijo Seto con calma.

Vaya, así que ya pronto va a nacer- dijo Rebeca mientras que tocaba el vientre de Serenity.

Si dentro de unos meses, lo e estado esperando con ansias- dijo Serenity sonriendo mientras Rebeca le miraba con ternura.

¡Ha, ojalá que pronto pueda tener uno también!- dijo Rebeca con ilusión, aunque Mokuba solo sudo frío.

No te preocupes amigo, no creo que lo diga en serio- dijo Duke por lo bajo mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Señores, el vuelo los espera- dijo una azafata entrando a la sala.

Ya era hora, por un momento pensé que nos tendríamos que regresar- dijo Ishizu con cansancio.

Vamos, ¡Max apúrate!- dijo Mai mientras que su hijo y Kisara corrían hacia ellos.

Al entrar al avión, si bien no se sorprendieron de ver a Rex, si se llevaron una agradable sorpresa al ver a los demás.

¡Yugi, Tea, ¡Que bueno verlos!- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras les saludaba junto con Mai.

Hey Marick, vaya, nos vimos antes de lo pensado- dijo Ishizu mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Si, la vida es imprevisible- dijo Marick sonriendo, Kisara se le acerco.

¡Tío Marick!- dijo Kisara abrazándole.

¡Hey pequeña, ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!- dijo Marick levantando a Kisara.

Yugi, Tea, felicidades por su compromiso- dijo Duke con alegría.

Gracias amigo, vaya, ¿Serenity, para cuando llega el pequeño?- dijo Tea sonriendo.

Ya dentro de un par de meses, aunque, Tea, ya solo faltas tu- dijo Serenity con cierta malicia mientras que Tea y Yugi se sonrojaban.

Yugi, vaya, si que haz crecido- dijo Rebeca saludándole, Yugi sonrío.

Oigan, si ya terminaron de saludarse, siéntense, que se nos hace tarde- dijo Rex con cierta incomodidad.

Vamos amigo, tu Isla no se va a ir, déjalos disfrutar su reunión- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Bah, aun así, ya tenemos un itinerario y no deseo atrasarlo mas- dijo Rex cuando noto que Max le miraba con cierto asombro -¿Qué pasa?.

¿Usted es el hombre que usaba a los dinosaurios cuando practico Duelo de Monstruos?- dijo Max sonriendo, Rex le miro extrañado.

Rex, ocurre que a mi pequeño Max le encantan los dinosaurios- dijo Joey sonriendo, Rex, le devolvio la sonrisa.

Bien, entonces este parque le encantara- dijo Rex con calma mientras que Max se sentaba cerca de él.

Vaya, Weevil también esta aquí- dijo Seto mirando a un dormido Weevil.

Es cierto, no lo note- dijo Marick mirándole con sorpresa al igual que los demás.

"Pasajeros, estamos por despegar, por favor colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad"- dijo la voz del capitán mientras que todos se acomodaban y comenzaba el vuelo.

El avión tardo cerca de 12 horas en llegar a Costa Rica, durante ese tiempo, todos charlaron de sus vidas, los hallazgos de Tea y Marick en Montana, detalles de su próxima boda con Yugi, sobre el embarazo de Serenity, la relación de Mokuba y Rebeca, en fin, solo para pasar el tiempo, Kisara y Max se quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras que el avión llegaba, una vez allí, tomaron un helicóptero donde ya los esperaba un joven de cabellos verdosos, Julián, y empezó el viaje a la isla.

La isla era enorme, sorprendió a todos ya que parecía emerger de la bruma, lo que ciertamente le daba un aspecto algo atemorizante, desde el helicóptero, Marick noto unas cercas bastante largas, con focos en lo alto, el viento era fuerte, por lo que de vez en cuando el helicóptero daba algunos tumbos, por fin aterrizaron y vieron como dos camionetas les esperaban, ambas tenían escrito a su costado Jurassic Park, donde subieron y empezaron a ir al centro de visitantes.

Veo que no reparaste en gastos Rex- dijo Pegasus mirando los vehículos.

Si, esta isla tiene de todo, incluidos los mejores sistemas de seguridad en todo el planeta- dijo Rex con una sonrisa arrogante.

Aun así, ¿Por qué nos invitaste Rex, No creo que requieras inversionistas- dijo Seto con duda - O ya veras.

Es hermosa- dijo Serenity desde el otro Vehículo.

Si, aunque algo me extraña- dijo Tea pensativa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi.

¿Por qué Rex abra colocado tantas alarmas electrificadas, No tiene sentido alguno- dijo Tea, Marick asintió.

Si tienes razón, es como si no quisiera que algo escapara- dijo Marick con duda.

En eso llegaron al centro de visitantes, el lugar parecía un hotel tropical, aunque Marick noto que había en todos lados grandes cercas de acero, pintadas de negro para disimularlas con el ambiente, pero también, noto que el lugar parecía ser una pequeña fortaleza, los vehículos se detuvieron antes de llegar, ante la extrañeza de todos mientras que Rex bajaba sonriendo, Weevil solo bufo, no se encontraba nada entretenido, aunque esperaba al menos ver un par de especímenes raros de insectos en la isla.

¿Por qué se habrá detenido?- dijo Yugi con rareza, Marick se preguntaba lo mismo, hasta que miro a una zona de grandes arboles, en ellos vio un tronco rugoso, y de un color mas oscuro, de pronto el tronco se movio, Marick observo hacia arriba mientras que notaba que no era un tronco, sino mas bien, un enorme cuello que terminaba en una diminuta cabeza.

¡Por Ra!- dijo Marick con asombro, todos le miraron, quedando igual de impresionados.

¡¿Es eso lo que creo que es!- dijo Tea asombrada.

¡Un dinosaurio!- dijo Max asombrado.

¡Dios, ¡Pero como rayos!- dijo Seto asombrado, Pegasus sonrío.

Loco desgraciado, has logrado algo bastante impresionante- dijo Pegasus mirando al animal, Marick, Tea y Yugi bajaron del vehículo para mirarlo de cerca, Max les seguía pero Mai le sujeto, aunque termino saliendo con él junto con Joey.

Es un... eh, un Apatosaurio verdad- dijo Tea sonriendo.

Si, por Ra, jamás creí ver esto, su cuello debe medir 10 metros- dijo Marick asombrado.

Si mis estimados amigos, sean bienvenidos a Jurassic Park- dijo Rex sonriendo.

Este lugar, hará millonario a Rex- dijo Weevil asombrado.

¡Mami, ¡Míralo, lo vez, es enorme!- dijo Kisara emocionada.

¿Cómo lo lograste Rex?- dijo Yugi acercándose.

Se los mostrare- dijo Rex mientras se dirigían al centro de visitas.

En el centro, Rex fue saludado por varios de sus empleados, durante su entrada, Marick tomo la precaución de revisar el lugar, y noto que los vidrios eran blindados, no solo eso, barras de acero de considerable grosor cubrían los vidrios, además, todos los guardias tenían al menos una pistola de calibre 38.

¿Por qué tanta seguridad, Pareciera que temen un ataque- dijo Marick para si mientras que en la entrada se veía un T- Rex robot y en la parte alta un letrero "Cuando los Dinosaurios Dominaban La Tierra".

¡Increíble- dijo Max mirando al dinosaurio robotizado mientras seguía a los demás.

Henry, ¿Ya esta todo?- dijo Rex acercándosele a un hombre de aspecto oriental.

Sí señor Raptor, la revisión de los huevos esta terminada- dijo Henry sonriendo.

¿De donde obtuvieron ADN de dinosaurio?- pregunto Seto de pronto.

Del Ambar- dijo Henry con calma.

Discúlpalos Henry, ellos son mis invitados- dijo Rex con algo de enfado, Henry solo sonrío.

Del ámbar, interesante- dijo Tea pensativa.

Vaya, quien lo diría, y Rex, ¿Podrías mostrarnos mas?- dijo Yugi.

Síganme- dijo Rex mientras que Seto se acerco a Henry junto con Duke y Mokuba.

Dime una cosa, ¿Qué tiene que ver el ámbar con el ADN de dinosaurios?- dijo Seto extrañado.

Oh, es que son los mosquitos en su interior, en la época de los dinosaurios, cuando un mosquito los picaba, pues simplemente en ocasiones quedaba atrapado en el ámbar, así que solo extrajimos el ADN de ellos- dijo Henry sonriendo.

Pero, ¿Qué no estaría dañado, Digo, ya pasaron 65 millones de años desde su extinción- dijo Duke extrañado.

Si, pero para eso están los ordenadores, nos permiten revisar la cadena de ADN en cuestión de horas- dijo Henry mientras que les mostraba la pantalla donde se veían correr una serie de líneas - Tan bien nos permite encontrar agujeros y daño, así que los repara y prepara todo para que los ingenieros lo analicen.

Si, pero esos detalles técnicos se los daremos después- dijo Rex con calma - Les mostrare donde tenemos los huevos.

¡Bien veremos huevos de dinosaurios!- dijo Max emocionado.

Hijo no vayas a tocar nada- dijo Mai con seriedad.

No te preocupes Mai, recuerda que él es muy maduro para su edad- dijo Joey sonriendo.

Mami, estoy un poco aburrida- dijo Kisara.

Esta bien pequeña, ya veras que pronto veras algo más interesante para ti- dijo Ishizu por lo bajo.

Si lo desea, las puedo llevar a las habitaciones- dijo un hombre.

Carlos, que bien que llegas- dijo Rex con calma - Puedes llevarlas, su equipaje ya esta en sus habitaciones- dijo Rex Ishizu asintió, aunque ella hubiese querido ver mas, cosa que Mokuba y Rebeca notaron.

Ishizu, si lo deseas, nosotros iremos con Kisara, tu sigue observando junto con los demás- dijo Mokuba sonriendo.

¿No es problema?- dijo Ishizu algo apenada.

Para nada, lo haremos con gusto- dijo Rebeca mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Kisara - Vamos pequeña, vamos a tu habitación.

¿Usted se va a casar con mi tío?- dijo Kisara de pronto, Mokuba casi se cae de la sorpresa mientras que Rebeca sonrío.

Tal vez pequeña, tal vez- dijo Rebeca sonriendo, mientras que Mokuba se sonrojaba y los demás se reían.

Ya vamonos- dijo Mokuba ruborizado mientras que era seguido por Rebeca y Kisara.

Continuara...

A partir del próximo capitulo llega lo bueno, no se preocupen, tratare de darle agilidad a esto. Dejen Reviews Please.


	5. Capitulo 5: La revisión y el primer pase...

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 5: La revisión y el primer paseo...

El grupo camino a la zona donde tenían los huevos de dinosaurio, todos se sorprendieron al ver que era un lugar que tenia bruma, es mas, se sentía sumamente cálido.

Los huevos deben de mantenerse en una temperatura cálida, ya que nuestro clima normal es muy frío y podría evitar el nacimiento de las crías- dijo Henry con una sonrisa - Pasaremos rápido, si alguien se siente desfallecer no duden en decírmelo, el vivero esta pasando el cuarto.

Todos siguieron a Henry, y tal como decía, el calor era bastante, tal que tuvieron que salir rápido, solo Ishizu y Marick no se mostraron afectados a causa de su origen de Egipto, pero los demás tuvieron que pasar rápido.

Entraron a otro cuarto, que parecía una guardería, ya que había una gran cantidad de juguetes en el suelo, una chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo y parecía tener algo en las manos.

Sara, hay visitas- dijo Rex, Sara volteo y en eso lo vieron, la chica, de no más de 24 años, llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño dinosaurio, o como Marick y Tea lo notaron, un bebe Velocirraptor.

Señor Raptor, que sorpresa, no pensaba verlo por aquí, ¿Quienes son los visitantes?- dijo Sara con cortesía.

Te los presentare, él es Seto Kaiba, presidente de KC, su esposa, Ishizu Ishtar, encargada del museo de ciudad Domino- dijo Rex mientras que Seto asentía a manera de saludo.

Es un placer- dijo Ishizu.

Duke Devlin, socio de KC y su esposa Serenity- dijo Rex mientras que Duke y Serenity le saludaban - A ellos los reconocerás rápido, Marick Ishtar y Tea Gardner, dos de los paleontólogos más famosos del mundo, además de Yugi Moto, el anterior campeón de Duelo de monstruos, Joey Wheeler y su esposa Mai Valentine, además de este pequeño entusiasta llamado Max- dijo Rex sonriendo - Maximillian Pegasus, presidente de Ilusiones Industriales y mi viejo amigo Weevil Underground, Entomólogo de la Universidad de California.

Es un placer linda- dijo Weevil, pero Sara no lo tomo muy en cuenta, dejo al pequeño Raptor en el piso mientras que se levantaba.

Vaya, jamás creí conocerlos- dijo Sara acercándose a Marick y a Tea - En tan solo un par de años ustedes son unas eminencias en el estudio de los Velociraptores- dijo Sara tomando las manos de ambos emocionada, Marick y Tea se avergonzaron un poco, aunque Marick también se sonrojo, ya que noto que Sara era una chica bastante atractiva, aunque el Velocirraptor llamo su atención, así que soltó las manos de Sara y se inclino a verlo.

Vaya, es increíble- dijo Marick sonriendo, el pequeño Raptor le miro y pego un brinco, pasando por sobre la cabeza de Marick, directo a los brazos de Max, quien se sorprendió al igual que sus padres.

¿Me quiere morder?- dijo Max algo asustado, pero Henry solo sonrío.

No, solo tiene hambre, a esa edad no nos pueden hacer daño, ya que no poseen aun dientes- dijo Henry, mientras que el pequeño Raptor apoyaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Max - Veo que le agradaste.

Es muy lindo- dijo Max mientras jugueteaba con él, Mai solo le miro preocupada.

Lo es ahora, pero no quiero ni imaginar como será cuando crezca- dijo Mai con preocupación, Marick se le acerco a Max.

¿Podrías prestármelo?- dijo Marick, Max se lo entrego y Marick comenzó a verlo y a revizarlo sin tacto ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sara, Henry se noto un poco incomodo, mientras que el pequeño solo gruñía de disgusto.

Es mejor que deje de hacer eso señor Ishtar- dijo Henry con incomodidad.

Solo lo observo- dijo Marick con calma.

Lo esta haciendo enojar- dijo Henry molesto.

Vamos, si no es para... - dijo Marick pero fue interrumpido por Sara, quien presurosa le arrebato al pequeño Raptor de las manos.

¡Qué lo deje, ¡Qué no sabe que pueden ser afectados por el estrés!- dijo Sara enfadada, Marick le miro sorprendido, aunque enfadado a la vez mientras que Sara le entregaba de nuevo el Raptor a Max, el pequeño se apretujo al pecho del chico, y al ver a Marick empezó a sisear como una serpiente.

Creo que no diste una buena impresión- dijo Tea por lo bajo, Marick solo miro a Sara con enfado, Rex noto el ambiente de tensión.

Tal vez será mejor que hagas algo, recuerdo que ese chico no es precisamente alguien muy tranquilo- dijo Pegasus a Rex, este asintió.

¿Desean ver a los adultos?- dijo Rex con calma, Marick de pronto se sobresalto.

¿Adultos, ¿Tienen raptores adultos aquí?- dijo Marick sorprendido.

Si, 8 hembras en total, se encuentran en un cercado especial ya que aun no se ambientan al ambiente del parque- dijo Rex mientras sé dirigía a la salida - Síganme.

Será interesante- dijo Yugi siguiendo.

Yo también voy- dijo Max dejando al Raptor en el suelo, este solo emitió un gemido y empezó a juguetear por el cuarto.

¿A dónde y sin permiso, No Max, puede ser riesgoso- dijo Mai con calma.

Pero... - dijo Max, pero Henry interrumpió.

No se preocupen es seguro, tenemos al mejor encargado de seguridad que el dinero puede pagar, anden vamos, o sé perderán lo bueno- dijo Henry, Mai solo le miro mientras que Max emocionado le seguía.

No temas Mai, creo que podemos confiar en ellos- dijo Joey con calma, Mai asintió, aunque no convencida del todo, le siguió, Marick solo volteo a ver a Sara y esta le hizo un gesto de enfado, que Marick correspondió muy bien.

Abusivo- dijo Sara con enfado, Marick solo gruño mientras salía.

Bruja- dijo Marick por lo bajo.

Un gran enrejado se levantaba entre el centro de visitantes y el bosque, el grupo guiado por Rex llego a una enorme reja, la cual tenia letreros de 10000 voltios. Todos se acercaron a la reja para observar bien, aunque no vieron nada.

Max fue el primero en notarlo.

Señor Ishtar, mire- dijo Max señalando un punto entre el follaje, Marick le miro, allí estaba, un Velocirraptor adulto.

Dios, es más grande de lo que pensábamos- dijo Tea con sorpresa, Marick penso lo mismo, este debía de medir al menos 1,60m.

Un segundo Raptor emergió de la espesura, Marick y los demás estaban asombrados, de pronto, un tercero que no habían visto se abalanzo contra la cerca, el ataque fue veloz, las chispas aparecieron en cuanto los raptores se estrellaron contra la cerca y salieron despedidos contra el suelo, todos miraron impresionados, un cuarto Raptor salió de entre la espesura y salto, Max pego un pequeño grito de asombro cuando las chispas cayeron cerca de él, los Raptores, maltrechos, regresaron a la espesura dejando un aroma a quemado en el ambiente.

Dios, fue rápido- dijo Pegasus sorprendido.

Ni siquiera los vi venir- dijo Weevil asustado.

¿Por qué diablos nos atacaron?- dijo Marick para sí mientras que Rex se veía tranquilo.

Por eso no se preocupen, las alambradas no las dejaran salir- dijo una voz conocida para todos.

¡Tristán!- dijo Yugi asombrado al ver a su viejo amigo.

¡Viejo, hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti!- dijo Joey abrazándole con aprecio.

Duke solo le miro incomodo, al igual que Serenity, solo Tea sabía que Tristán y Serenity habían salido un tiempo, pero su relación no funciono, Tristán era muy buen amigo, pero como novio era demasiado celoso, de allí la falla, no terminaron en muy buenos términos y Tristán no había querido acudir a la boda de Serenity y Duke.

Tristán, hola- dijo Tea con seriedad, ella aun le guardaba cierto rencor por la manera en la que trato a Serenity.

Tea, Yugi, vaya, veo que el tiempo les favoreció- dijo Tristán con una sonrisa, Yugi le sonrió también.

Lo mismo digo, no sabia que trabajaras para Rex- dijo Yugi, Tristán solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Es buen patrón- dijo Tristán, Weevil y Pegasus seguían mirando a la cerca.

¿Qué crees?- dijo Weevil de pronto.

Es indudable, los raptores son animales prehistóricos, así que aunque carnívoros, los humanos deberían de serles extraños- dijo Pegasus con seriedad, Marick se le acerco.

¿Te refieres a?- dijo Marick algo asustado.

Si, deben de alguna manera saber que es fácil matar a un humano- dijo Pegasus, al decir eso, todos se sorprendieron mientras que Rex y Tristán se mostraron incómodos.

Creo que ya es hora de continuar, la visita comenzara en unos minutos después de que se instalen- dijo Rex con molestia, al seguirle los demás, Tristán se quedo parado un momento y vio a Serenity y a Duke, justo cuando pasaban a su lado, mirándoles con frialdad.

Felicidades- dijo Tristán de pronto, Duke le miro con sorpresa, pero este se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Creo que aun no se recupera- dijo Serenity con algo de tristeza.

No te preocupes, no lo vale- dijo Tea conciliadora, Duke solo les miro con extrañeza.

Las 10:00 AM. Todos se habían instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones y se dirigieron a la sala de espera del Centro de Visitantes, aunque Mokuba y Rebeca si que se habían tardado en volver, aunque en esos momentos Rex se veía notoriamente enfadado.

Vaya, así que solo tenemos disponibles 2 de los vehículos, cada uno de 5 personas máximo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Rex con enfado a un hombre de color mientras veía a sus invitados por una ventana.

Si señor, según Julián, el sistema se volvió a caer, pero dice que lo tendrá todo listo para mañana- dijo el hombre con algo de temor.

Bah, ese inepto nos hará perder un día, bueno, al menos 8 de ellos podrán hacer el primer viaje- dijo Rex mientras salía junto con el hombre.

Así que tienen 15 especies de dinosaurio en esta isla, interesante- dijo Marick mientras hablaba con Henry, Sara los observaba desde uno de los cuartos cercanos.

Si, aunque por un tiempo tuvimos cerca de 20 especies, pero por distintos motivos, varios de los animales murieron- dijo Henry con algo de pesadumbre.

Eso lo creo, eh notado que ustedes han traído una gran cantidad de plantas tropicales a esta isla, muchas de ellas venenosas- dijo Tea con calma.

Si se refiere a la Lila de China, sabemos que es venenosa, pero los animales no la comen- dijo Henry con calma, Tea iba a replicar pero Rex le interrumpió.

Bien amigos, lamento decirles que por una eventualidad, solo 8 de ustedes podrán tomar el recorrido de inauguración del parque- dijo Rex con cierta pena.

¿Solo 8, ¿Y como los piensas elegir?- dijo Joey extrañado.

Bueno, en realidad 6, ya que Marick y Tea deben de ser los primeros en dar el visto bueno ya que son paleontólogos, los demás, pues, será a la suerte- dijo Rex mas calmado.

Vaya, ¿Pues como será?- dijo Mai mirando a los demás.

Lo mejor sería que dijeran quienes quieren ir de una vez para irlos anotando- dijo el hombre de color.

¡Yo quiero ir!- dijo Max antes que nadie, el hombre le miro sonriendo y apunto su nombre.

¡Yo también, parece divertido!- dijo la pequeña Kisara de pronto, Mai iba a hablar, pero Joey le detuvo al ver la expresión de Max.

Kaiba, por que no vas tu también, eres muy responsable y por lo que veo tienes mas conocimientos que yo o Mai para los dinosaurios- dijo Joey, Seto le miro y asintió, de todos modos, Ishizu no se veía muy animada, y Mai sabía que podía confiarle su hijo a Seto.

Yo iré a donde vaya Tea- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Tea le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese caso, yo iré también amigos, hay algo que deseo comprobar- dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa.

Serenity y yo nos quedamos- dijo Duke con calma - Además, ella no a descansado bien desde hace unos días.

Estoy bien querido- dijo Serenity pero Duke negó con la cabeza.

En ese caso iré yo también- dijo Weevil con calma.

Bien, ¿Ya son todos?- dijo el hombre, en eso Seto se percato de un faltante.

¿Dónde esta Mokuba?- dijo Seto de pronto, Ishizu se le acerco.

Créeme, el y Rebeca lo que menos desean es salir en estos momentos- dijo Ishizu sonriendo, Seto solo carraspeo un poco y se dirigió a la salida junto con los demás.

Afuera, se encontraron con 2 camionetas de tipo safari con el logotipo de Jurassic Park en sus costados, dos hombres se encontraban en ambos vehículos.

Ellos son Ed Harris y Carlos López, ambos les acompañaran en este recorrido, son dos hombres de mi entera confianza- dijo Rex mientras que los aludidos saludaban.

Bien vámonos- dijo Seto mientras se dirigían a los autos.

¡Guau, ¡Miren todo lo que tiene dentro!- dijo Max con sorpresa al ver el interior del auto, habían sistemas de pantallas con computadoras para dar cualquier clase de información, CD-ROM interactivo, bueno, no se reparo en gastos.

El orden de los vehículos, Seto, Max, Kisara, Weevil y Ed en el primer auto, Marick, Tea, Yugi, Pegasus y Carlos en el segundo. Los demás regresaron al centro de visitantes, Duke llevo a Serenity a la recamara que le habían dado, mientras que Ishizu se dedico a entablar amistad con Sara, en lo que respecta a Mokuba y Rebeca, bueno, ellos no salieron de su habitación.

Rex entro a un cuarto de control desde donde veía a través de las cámaras los 2 vehículos, Max y Kisara estaban emocionados con el viaje, los demás adultos charlaban entre sí.

¿Y cuanto lleva trabajando en este lugar?- le pregunto Seto a Ed, un hombre pelirrojo de aproximadamente 30 años.

Solo un par de años, me encargo de la publicidad del parque- dijo Ed, Seto noto que él sujeto estaba algo nervioso, por lo que dedujo que había algo que no le gustaba.

En el otro auto.

¿Entonces crees que los raptores ya han matado a alguien?- dijo Marick algo preocupado.

No lo creo, estoy seguro, recuerden que incluso los animales salvajes actuales dudan en atacar a un humano, los raptores no nos tienen en su lista instintiva de presas ya que son anteriores a la raza humana, de algún modo, ellos saben que nos pueden matar- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Eso es aterrador- dijo Yugi, Carlos les miraba con recelo.

Solo tuvimos un par de accidentes en el parque, pero créanme, es el lugar mas seguro del mundo- dijo Carlos, Pegasus le miro con calma.

Si es muy complejo, pero a la vez simple- dijo Pegasus mientras se apoyaba a su asiento.

¿A que se refiere?- dijo Carlos.

Este lugar esta planeado para que nada ni nadie entre o salga, ¿Cierto?- dijo Pegasus.

Cierto- dijo Carlos.

Ese modo de control no se puede aplicar amigo, la vida no puede ser encerrada, estos animales son desconocidos para todos, y habrá cambios, dolorosos y quizás hasta peligrosos, créame, estos animales no soportaran mucho estar aquí- dijo Pegasus mientras miraba al frente.

Vamos, nada puede salir de aquí- dijo Carlos sonriendo, Pegasus también sonrío.

Entonces dígame, ¿Qué fue esa noticia que se escucho en Costa Rica, Esa de los misteriosos nuevos lagartos que han estado mordiendo a niños mientras duermen- dijo Pegasus -¿Qué acaso no lo sabe, Hace unos días una niña en una playa fue atacada por un lagarto que caminaba erguido, y ustedes sabes que no son comunes en América.

Luego me dice, ya vamos a entrar- dijo Carlos incomodo, Tea le miro y se dio cuenta que sí lo sabia.

Los autos llegaron a un enorme portón que tenia antorchas, los vehículos pasaron a través de las puertas mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de trompetas y una voz electrónica les decía "Bienvenidos a Jurassic Park".

¿Qué tienen allí, ¿A King Kong?- dijo Pegasus mientras entraban y las puertas se cerraban tras los autos.

"La voz que escuchan es de Rychard Kyle, espero que disfruten su viaje"- dijo Rex desde la radio.

"Estamos entrando al sector del Dilofosaurio, uno de los primeros dinosaurios de nuestro recorrido, el Dilofosaurio era un carnívoro que escupía veneno como algunas cobras actuales, lo que lo hace un bello pero mortal huésped de Jurassick Park"- dijo la voz mientras que todos veían por las ventanas.

¿Dónde esta?- dijo Max buscándole con la mirada.

Tal ves sea tímido- dijo Kisara con decepción.

En el río a lo lejos, mírenlo- dijo Ed mientras que miraban al río.

El Dilofosaurio bebía del río, pero no hacia mas, los vehículos pasaron y sé perdió de vista, Kisara bufo.

Pense que haría mas- dijo Kisara enfadada.

El viaje continuo y durante ese tiempo pasaron por la sección de los hadrosaurios, y los Ceratopsitos, Max estaba bastante impresionado con los animales, aunque Kisara no lo estaba tanto, es mas, los dinosaurios vistos hasta el momento solo les miraban pasar, no hacían nada más.

En el centro de control.

Las luces están encendidas y los seguros de los autos no funcionan- dijo el hombre de color revisando la maquina, Tristán miraba otra de las pantallas, Rex solo gruño y camino a donde se encontraba Julián.

Julián, ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de hacer el tonto y ponerte a trabajar?- dijo Rex enfadado, Julián le miro sonriente mientras volteaba.

Soy un incomprendido total, ya empece con todo, pero me tomara tiempo- dijo Julián con calma - Por cierto, Arnold, voy a tener que tomar algunas líneas, puede que los teléfonos fallen pero no será mas que eso.

Bien, pero espero que arregles eso pronto, no quiero que se anden saliendo los pasajeros, mas en la zona de los carnívoros- dijo Arnold (el hombre de color).

Ya hago lo que puedo, mas con lo que me pagan... - dijo Julián con enfado.

Tus líos de dinero no nos importan, ya te pagamos más que a cualquier programador, yo no culpo a nadie de sus errores, pero espero que los arreglen- dijo Rex con seriedad.

Gracias papa- dijo Julián con sarcasmo.

Julián, los faros- dijo Arnold.

Ya, en un momento, todavía tengo que depurar el sistema y... - dijo Julián pero Tristán le interrumpió.

Han llegado a la zona del Tiranosaurio- dijo Tristán.

Los dos autos se detuvieron frente a una enorme alambrada, la voz les daba datos sobre el Tiranosaurio, pero ellos aun no lo veían.

Esto va para largo- dijo Weevil con cansancio.

Debe estar en el río, aunque espero que al menos el joven este cerca- dijo Ed, Seto miro por la ventana.

Papi, ¿Son todos los dinosaurios así de aburridos?- dijo Kisara, Seto solo sonrío mientras que Max hacía una mueca.

Dios crea al dinosaurio, Dios destruye al dinosaurio, Dios crea al hombre, el hombre destruye a Dios, el hombre crea al dinosaurio- dijo Pegasus de pronto, Tea miro al frente.

El dinosaurio devora al hombre, y la mujer hereda la tierra- dijo Tea, mientras que los demás sonreían.

"Lo atraeremos con un señuelo"- dijo la voz de Rex por el radio.

Una jaula salió del suelo, una cabra estaba allí, el animal berreaba.

Seto miro al frente, de pronto, escucho un sonido, era como si movieran el follaje.

Hay algo allí- dijo Seto.

Marick trato de observar y noto que la cabra estaba inquieta, de pronto Yugi toco su hombro y señalo arriba, Marick miro y vio la enorme cabeza del Tiranosaurio, el animal miro a la cabra con firmeza.

¿Sé lo comerá?- dijo Kisara algo asustada, Max sonrío.

Excelente- dijo Max, Ed miro al dinosaurio con temor, algo que no paso desapercibido para Seto.

El Tiranosaurio bajo su cabeza y atrapo a la cabra de la cabeza, jalándole con un tirón tal que le rompió él cuello.

Tal vez se lo coma aquí, aunque, también es probable que se lo lleve a la laguna, ya que el Rex joven a veces trata de robarle la presa- dijo Carlos, el dinosaurio miro a los autos, tomo su presa y se fue, los autos siguieron su camino.

Rex estaba sonriente, incluso la pequeña se había mostrado expectante, por lo que encendió la radio.

"Dios, se imaginan si escapara"- dijo Tea con temor.

"Seria terrible, sin depredadores"- decía Yugi.

"No solo eso, debe de comer enormes cantidades de comida, por Ra, eso no me agrada"- dijo Marick, Rex se enfureció y apago la radio antes de que Pegasus hablara.

¡Míralos, ¡Cómo es posible que lo único que hagan sea pensar en lo que pasaría si escapara!- dijo Rex colérico - ¡Qué acaso no es suficiente con la idea de Tylor de matar a los raptores, ¡Lo dice como si fueran los animales mas malvados del planeta!.

Lo son- dijo Arnold mientras que recordaba cuanto les tomo atrapar a los dos que se escaparon hacia ya un año, antes de volverlos a capturar mataron a tres trabajadores, y dejaron con severas fracturas a otros dos, a partir de ese momento, Tristán había insistido con traer equipo militar a la isla, mas Rex no acepto, y fue solo bajo la amenaza de renuncia y de denunciarlo todo a la prensa, que Rex acepto traer las pistolas de calibre 38, así como dos lanzadores de misiles.

Bueno, ya están en la zona de los Estegosaurios, espero que eso los calme- dijo Rex.

Los autos avanzaban, mientras que los pasajeros se encontraban algo excitados, por lo acontecido.

¡Detengan el coche, ¡Miren, ¡Lo vieron, lo vieron!- dijo Max de pronto.

¿Qué pasa chico, ¿Qué viste?- dijo Seto extrañado ya que ya habían pasado la zona del T-Rex.

"Ahora avanzamos por el sector del Estegosaurio"- continuaba la voz grabada.

¡Era un Velocirraptor!- dijo Max excitado, Weevil, Seto y Ed le miraron sorprendidos.

¡¿Un que!- dijo Weevil extrañado.

"Dime, estas seguro pequeño"- dijo Pegasus desde la radio.

¡Si, tenia las marcas marrones en su espalda, ¡Lo eh visto allá en el campo- dijo Max emocionado.

¡Dios!- dijo Ed asustado.

En la sala de control.

¡No lo creo, ¡Los Raptores, están en la jaula, no creo que hallan escapado!- dijo Rex enfurecido.

Si, tiene razón, están las 8, tal vez fue uno de los pequeños Othinela- dijo Arnold con calma.

"Max, que edad crees que tenia"- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Mayor que el bebe que vimos hoy y mas joven que los de la jaula- dijo Max, Pegasus solo suspiro.

"Bien"- dijo Pegasus.

No lo creo, no un raptor, tal vez era otro- dijo Ed asustado.

No, era un Raptor- dijo Max.

Tengo hambre- dijo Kisara mientras que Seto analizaba la situación.

Lo que me irrita es que hemos hecho este maravilloso parque y nuestros primeros visitantes lo recorren como abogados, buscando solo problemas, no experimentan de ninguna manera lo maravilloso del parque- dijo Rex molesto.

"Arnold, aquí el Annie B desde el muelle, no hemos terminado de descargar, pero veo un configuración de tormenta en el horizonte, mejor parto antes de que empeore"- dijo una vos desde la radio.

Bien, pueden partir- dijo Arnold mientras que por el vídeo se veía a los marineros soltando las amarras.

¿Dónde están ahora?- dijo Rex.

En el sector sur, hay mucha actividad con los estegos, tal ves se detengan a ver lo que hace Harding.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Tea miro al estegosaurio, estaba de pie, inmóvil, un Jeep se encontraba a su lado.

Tengo que admitirlo, es un animal de aspecto gracioso- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

El estegosaurio media cerca de 6 metros de largo, tenia las largas placas en su espalda y las púas al final de la cola, aunque su pequeña cabeza les miraba estúpidamente, un hombre salió por detrás.

Él es nuestro veterinario, el Doctor Harding- dijo Ed con calma.

No se preocupen la eh anestesiado, esta enferma- dijo Harding.

¿Es contagioso?- dijo Max preocupado.

En lo absoluto- dijo Harding mientras que todos se acercaron.

Esa cosa es grande, y olorosa- dijo Kisara con una mueca de asco.

Tea había notado eso también, y se extraño, ya que los herbívoros no tienden a oler mal, eso es más común en los carnívoros, este animal olía como a podrido.

¿Esta así por que esta enfermo?- pregunto Kisara.

Quizás, aunque también puede ser la anestesia- dijo Tea.

Tea, mira esto- dijo Marick al ver la lengua.

Microvesiculas, vaya- dijo Tea.

Nos las vemos negras con ellos, se enferman constantemente- dijo Harding.

¿Cuáles son los sintamos?- pregunto Yugi, mientras que Tea rascaba levemente una de las ampollas, que exudo un liquido claro.

Que asco- dijo Kisara mientras que Seto asentía.

Desequilibrio, desorientación, diarrea, les tiende a pasar una vez cada 6 semanas- dijo Harding, Tea solo suspiro.

¿Se alimentan continuamente?- dijo Tea.

¡Oh sí, Un animal de estos debe consumir al menos 200 kilogramos de comida, son comedores sistemáticos de follaje- dijo Harding.

Entonces es probable que no sea envenenamiento con una planta, un comedor sistemático estaría constantemente enfermo- dijo Tea mientras que miraba a unos arbustos.

¿Ve esos arbustos?- dijo Tea.

Lila de las Indias Occidentales, sabemos que es tóxica, pero los animales no la comen- dijo Harding.

¿Esta seguro?- dijo Tea.

Si, los vigilamos por televisión, además, ya e revisado los excrementos- dijo Harding - Revise las plantas si lo desea.

Tea se acerco y les miro.

Si tiene razón, están sanas- dijo Tea con extrañeza - ¿Conque frecuencia vienen aquí los animales?.

Una vez por semana- dijo Harding.

Pero solo enferman una vez cada seis semanas- dijo Tea.

Me aburro- dijo Kisara.

Silencio, la señorita Gardner trata de pensar- dijo Max por lo bajo.

Sin éxito, estoy confusa- dijo Tea caminando por el prado, Tea miro las rocas.

¿Has hallado algo?- dijo Marick acercándose, Tea suspiro.

Solo piedras, montoncitos extraños- dijo Tea, Marick de pronto lo noto, algunas aves y reptiles consumían rocas para poder triturar mejor sus alimentos.

Piedras de molleja- dijo Marick mientras que Tea asentía.

Así es, tragan las piedras, y junto con ellas se van las bayas de estas plantas, lo que provoca la enfermedad- dijo Tea con calma.

¡Quién lo diría, Estoy seguro que tiene razón- dijo Harding sonriendo. Marick solo se acerco a las piedras siguiendo su instinto de paleontólogo, cuando noto algo.

Tea, será mejor que veas esto- dijo Marick asombrado.

¿Qué pasa con ellos?- dijo Weevil mirando a Tea y a Marick revisar algo entre las piedras.

No lo se, pero creo que algo pasa aquí, algo que nadie esperaba- dijo Pegasus mientras que veía a Seto jugar un poco con su hija para distraerla, Max acariciaba la cabeza del Estegosaurio mientras que Yugi y Carlos le vigilaban.

De pronto Tea y Marick empezaron a hacerles señas con los brazos, ambos se veían agitados. Todos fueron rápidamente, y entonces Marick les dio un fragmento de una cosa blanca, mas específicamente un huevo.

¿Estas seguro que es un huevo?- dijo Weevil sujetando el fragmento.

Absolutamente, extraje 2 similares en Montana- dijo Marick.

¿Estas diciendo que es un huevo de dinosaurio?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

Sin duda- dijo Marick.

Imposible, no se pueden reproducir- dijo Harding con enfado.

Pues evidentemente si pueden- dijo Seto con calma.

Puede ser de ave, en esta isla hay miles de ellas- dijo Harding.

A menos que tengan avestruces se los creería, pero no, es de dinosaurio- dijo Marick serio

¿Puedes identificar la especie?- dijo Pegasus.

Si, es de Velocirraptor.

En la sala de control.

¡Es absurdo!- dijo Rex- Tiene que ser un huevo de pájaro.

"Hagamos una prueba, dígale a Arnold que haga un conteo de los animales por la computadora"- dijo Pegasus por la radio.

No hay problema- dijo Arnold mientras activaba los sensores de movimiento.

La pantalla mostró 238 animales, ni uno mas ni uno menos.

¿Esta satisfecho?- dijo Rex con enfado.

"¿Puede hacer que el ordenador busque un numero mayor de animales?"- dijo Pegasus ante la extrañeza de todos.

¿Cómo cual?- pregunto Arnold.

"Pruebe con 239"- dijo Pegasus. Arnold lo hizo y apareció un Procompsongnatus (Compi) mas.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Rex.

Hay otro Compi- dijo Arnold.

¿Dónde?- dijo Rex.

¡No lo sé!- dijo Arnold.

"¿Pueden pedirle al ordenador que busque 300 animales?"- dijo Pegasus.

¿De que habla, ¿300 animales?- dijo Rex.

Un momento- dijo Arnold mientras activaba la maquina.

No entiendo el propósito- dijo Rex

Me temo que yo si- dijo Arnold preocupado.

La pantalla de pronto empezó a cambiar mientras que el numero de animales empezaba a cambiar.

¿Pero que, ¡Julián que ha vuelto a meter la pata!- dijo Rex enfurecido, Julián solo bufo.

No, el ordenador solo hace lo que se le pidió, ustedes pedían siempre buscar 238 animales y eso les mostraba- dijo Julián con calma.

Tiene razón- dijo Arnold mientras miraba la pantalla y los números seguían subiendo.

Espere, esos animales no se pueden reproducir, el ordenador debe de contar ratones de campo o algo por el estilo- dijo Rex.

Así lo creo también- dijo Arnold mientras trataba de creer sus propias palabras.

No se pueden reproducir, ¿Verdad?- dijo Rex asustado.

No- dijo Henry.

¿De donde salen?- dijo Arnold asustado.

¡Y que sé!- dijo Henry molesto.

"¡Mierda, ¿Cuántos más?"- dijo Weevil por la radio.

"Tengo hambre, ¿Cuándo volvemos"- dijo Kisara.

"Pronto Princesa, pronto"- dijo Seto con calma.

De pronto en la pantalla apareció el mensaje de error.

ERROR: Parámetros. Búsqueda: 300 animales no hallados.

Un error, me figuraba que debía haber un error- dijo Rex con mas calma.

Pero de pronto la pantalla imprimió: Total encontrado: 298 animales.

"Ahora lo ven, ustedes siempre se preocuparon por no tener menos animales, ahora resulta que tienen mas de los pensados"- dijo Pegasus desde la radio.

¡Dios Mío!- dijo Arnold asustado.

No puede haber más, sabemos cuantos soltamos. No puede haber mas animales- dijo Henry.

"Me temo que si, se reproducen"- dijo Pegasus desde la radio.

No- dijo Henry enfadado.

"Aun así se reproducen, miren bien los datos"- dijo Pegasus.

La computadora indicaba que había 65 compis, de 49, 23 Othinela de 16, 43 Velociraptores de 8, 34 Hipsilodontes de 33 y 22 Maiasaurios de 21, los demás animales no habían variado.

¡Dios mío, ¡Hay raptores libres en el parque!- dijo Tristán asombrado.

El cielo se oscurecía mientras todos discutían sobre los datos, en algún momento, los dinosaurios empezaron a reproducirse, y Rex no paraba de culpar a todos.

Hay que buscar los nidos, me imagino que la razón por la que hay mas animales pequeños que grandes se deberá a que los compis y los raptores están libres, y han de devorar los huevos de los grandes- dijo Marick con calma.

"Pero, ¿Cómo se mantienen, Aun reproduciéndose, los animales no sobrevivirían con tan pocos huevos para comer"- dijo Henry.

No, supongo que deben de comer algo más, quizás ratones o ratas- dijo Marick por la radio - ¿Díganme, han usado ADN de anfibio?.

"¿Por que la duda?"- dijo Henry.

Solo deseo saber- dijo Marick.

Esto es muy enigmático, pero olvidamos lo principal, ¿Se ha escapado un animal de la isla?- dijo Yugi preocupado.

No lo podemos saber así, tenemos que buscar los huevos y contarlos, es la única manera de saber cuantos han nacido- dijo Marick.

¿Podemos volver, Me esta dando hambre- dijo Kisara aburrida.

Si ya podemos volver, has sido muy paciente- dijo Seto sonriendo.

Comerán en 20 minutos- dijo Ed mientras se dirigía auto.

Yo me quedare, deseo sacar unas fotos del estegosaurio con la cámara de Harding- dijo Tea, Marick asinti, mientras que Yugi se acercaba.

En ese caso me quedare contigo- dijo Yugi, Tea le sonrío mientras que los demás se iban.

Carlos decidió quedarse junto con Tea y Yugi al igual que Weevil, que se mostró bastante interesado por lo que ocurría.

Continuara...

Próximo: El ataque.

Este si que estuvo largo, pero es que quería adelantar algunas cosas y no tediar. ¿Qué es lo que pasara, ¿Habrá líos, Eso se contestara en el próximo episodio.

Gracias por los reviews a Etsha, SaQhra (si habrán muertos), Edward Wong Hau pepelu t y a Salomé Kaiba.

Espero les siga agradando.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Ataque

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 6: El Ataque...

Los vehículos avanzaban de regreso al centro de visitantes, Pegasus y Marick se encontraban platicando acerca de los sucesos y de lo que podría pasar con tantos raptores sueltos, la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre los autos, la tormenta se notaba en toda su intensidad.

¿Qué piensas?- dijo Marick con calma.

Esto ya sé esta saliendo de control, Rex fue demasiado engreído, los dinosaurios son una forma de vida ya extinta, así es como debieron de haberse quedado, ahora solo nos queda esperar que pueda controlar al menos un poco su creación- dijo Pegasus, Marick asintió. De pronto, ambos autos se detuvieron con una sacudida.

Delante de ellos se veía el mar, Marick pudo ver el oscuro contorno del barco de abastecimientos que volvía a tierra firme.

¿Por qué nos detenemos?- dijo Marick extrañado.

Pegasus encendió la radio y escucho a Kisara.

¡Mira, allí papí, ¡Lo ves, esta ahí!- dijo Kisara.

¿Están hablando del barco?- dijo Pegasus extrañado.

Así parece- dijo Marick extrañado, de pronto vieron que Ed corría hacia ellos.

Lo siento, pero los niños están completamente excitados, ¿Tienen prismáticos aquí?- dijo Ed.

¿Para que?- pregunto Marick extrañado.

La niña dice que ve algo en el barco. Una especie de animales- dijo Ed.

Marick cogió los prismáticos y escudriño el barco. Estaba tan oscuro que el barco parecía una silueta.

¿Ve algo?- dijo Ed.

No- contesto Marick.

"Están abajo, Mire muy abajo"- dijo Kisara por la radio.

Marick escudriño por la sección del barco que pasaba por la línea de flotación, pero ahora estaba bastante oscuro que Marick no atinaba a distinguir algo.

No, nada... - dijo Marick.

Los puedo ver, mire en la parte de atrás- dijo Kisara impaciente.

¿Cómo puede ver ella algo con esta luz?- dijo Pegasus extrañado.

Recuerda que los niños tienen una buena agudeza visual- dijo Marick.

Al ver la popa de la nave, Marick vio de pronto a unos animales desplazándose entre las estructuras, jugando, Marick los reconoció al instante mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco.

¿Los ve ahora?- dijo Kisara.

Los veo- contesto Marick.

¿Qué son?- dijo Kisara.

Velociraptores, 2, por lo menos. Quizás más. Ejemplares jóvenes- dijo Marick con temor.

¡Dios mío, ¡Ese barco va a tierra!- dijo Ed asustado.

No se excite, llame a la sala de control y dígales que devuelvan el barco- dijo Seto desde la radio.

Ed metió la mano al auto y tomo la radio, pero oyeron un silbido distante, algo así como un chasqueo.

Algo anda mal, no funciona- dijo Ed asustado.

Salió corriendo al otro auto.

Algo anda mal en las dos radios, no puedo contactar a la sala de control- dijo Ed aun más asustado.

Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento- dijo Marick.

En la sala de control.

Los cruceros de tierra se han puesto en movimiento- dijo Arnold con calma.

¿Por qué se detuvieron, ¿Y como esta eso de que no podemos comunicarnos con ellos?- dijo Rex extrañado.

No lo se trato de localizarlos- dijo Arnold probando distintas frecuencias, pero solo obtuvo un sonido silbante de fondo.

Probablemente sea la tormenta, debe de interferir con el sistema- dijo Tristán.

Estarán aquí en 20 minutos, que preparen el comedor, me imagino que los dos niños estarán hambrientos- dijo Rex.

Arnold desconecto el teléfono pero solo escucho el mismo silbido.

¿Qué es esto, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Arnold sorprendido.

¡Por dios, ¡Cuelgue, Va a enloquecer el flujo de datos- dijo Julián desde su esquina.

¿Tomaste todas las líneas, ¿Incluso las internas?- dijo Arnold extrañado.

Lo siento, en unos minutos les daré un par, dios, creo que iré por un refresco- dijo Julián levantándose - No vayan a tocar mi consola.

¡Menudo pedazo de idiota!- dijo Rex mientras lo miraba salir.

Si, pero al menos sabe lo que hace- dijo Arnold con calma.

En el camino.

¿Cuánto tarda en llegar el barco a tierra?- dijo Marick.

Como 18 horas- dijo Ed con intranquilidad - Estarán llegando mañana a las 11.

¿Usted y yo podemos hablar por la radio, pero no con la sala de control?- pregunto Marick.

No por ahora- dijo Ed.

¿Qué pasa con Harding, ¿Él puede sincronizarnos?- dijo Seto de pronto.

No, ya lo intente, pero debe tener la radio apagada- dijo Ed.

Así que somos los únicos que sabemos que esos animales van a tierra- dijo Pegasus meneando la cabeza.

Estoy tratando de contactar a alguien, dios, no quiero tener a esos animales en tierra- dijo Ed meneándole a la radio.

Marick estaba intranquilo, de pronto noto que los vehículos reducían la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

¿Y ahora que?- dijo Seto con enfado.

No me quiero parar aquí- dijo Kisara enfadada.

Y entonces de forma repentina, todas las luces se apagaron, incluyendo las del camino.

¡Que pasa!- dijo Kisara asustada.

Tal vez sea un corte de corriente o algo así, estoy seguro que la energía volverá pronto- dijo Ed tratando de darse confianza.

En la sala de control.

¿Qué diablos?- dijo Arnold asombrado.

¿Qué pasa, ¿Por qué se ha cortado la corriente?- dijo Tristán mirando la información del monitor.

Solo la del perímetro- dijo Arnold - Todo en este edificio funciona bien- dijo Arnold con temor - Pero afuera todo esta apagado, luces, cámaras, todo.

¿Dónde se detuvieron los vehículos?- dijo Tristán.

Cerca de la zona del Tiranosaurio- dijo Arnold.

Bien, llame a mantenimiento para que reparen el sistema- dijo Tristán con impaciencia mientras que Arnold levantaba un teléfono, pero el sonido de un silbido fue lo único que recibió.

¡No funciona, Ese maldito Julián... ¡Julián, ¿Dónde Diablos esta?- dijo Arnold de pronto.

Julián había entrado a las cámaras frigoríficas, ahora que había desactivado los sistemas de seguridad, podría entrar a donde quisiera sin usar las tediosas tarjetas de seguridad, saco el frasco de espuma de afeitar y comenzó a tomar los embriones de sus cámaras, tenia 6 minutos.

Julián no lo hacia por que si, él había sido contratado por Rex bajo un contrato de 15 mil dólares para preparar un programa para mantener su parque, sin embargo, habían surgido muchos inconvenientes durante ese tiempo y eso aumento los gastos, los cuales exigió, pero Rex no le hizo caso, y le demando que cumpliera con su contrato, así que Rex usando maña del chantaje, consiguió que Julián trabajara sin cobrar ni un centavo extra, lo que provoco la ira de Julián que se puso en contacto con Byosin, una empresa rival de Raptor Enterprise, y así por unos cuantos millones de dólares, Julián le haría pagar a Rex su deuda.

Julián salió de las cámaras y se dirigió al estacionamiento, sin él tardarían horas en resolver el embrollo, pero él pensaba hacerlo todo en 8 minutos, ir al muelle este, y volver a arreglarlo todo librándose de sospechas, en fin, un juego de niños, que lo haría lo suficientemente rico para no tener que preocuparse por vivir. Julián llego al estacionamiento y vio el jeep de Tristán, con las llaves puestas, subió a él y se dirigió a la salida, noto que en el asiento trasero había un extraño artefacto parecido a un lanzador de misiles.

¡Maldita sea, ¡Todo esta bloqueado!- dijo Arnold con enfado, Tristán se le acerco.

Estamos en problemas- dijo Arnold de pronto.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tristán con preocupación.

Los sistemas de seguridad están desconectados, no hay puertas cerradas- dijo Arnold asustado.

Informare a los guardias- dijo Tristán, pero Arnold le detuvo.

Eso es lo menos importante, cuando se apaga la seguridad, también se desconectan las cercas- dijo Arnold asustado.

¿Las cercas?- dijo Tristán.

Las cercas electrificadas- dijo Arnold.

Quiere decir... - dijo Tristán con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

Que los animales pueden salir, tal vez no pase nada, pero nunca se sabe- dijo Arnold.

Iré por mi jeep, hay que traer a la gente que esta en esos dos vehículos- dijo Tristán saliendo

Al ir por el camino miro levemente al comedor, allí Ishizu platicaba con Sara y reía, Mai y Joey parecían pasar un buen rato recordando anécdotas de su boda, Duke pedía algunas cosas para llevárselas a Serenity, quien se encontraba en su recamara, mientras que Mokuba y Rebeca se hacían los clásicos mimos de todas las parejas.

Tristán dejo de verlos y corrió al estacionamiento, por suerte había dejado su jeep listo con el lanzador de misiles, y eso era bueno, todos los demás vehículos estaban en reparación y solo contaban con su jeep y con el de Harding.

Tristán entro al estacionamiento y casi le da un infarto de la impresión.

Su jeep había desaparecido.

En el camino, Max jugaba con los lentes de visión nocturna que había encontrado en el auto, Kisara dormitaba en los brazos de Seto, quien solo miraba al horizonte, Ed se encontraba bastante incomodo mientras esperaba el reactivamiento del sistema.

¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?- dijo Pegasus.

Unos 4 o 5 minutos- dijo Ed por la radio.

¿Cuál será el problema?- dijo Pegasus intranquilo.

Ya le dije, un corte de corriente, no se preocupe, ya pronto pasara- dijo Ed, Seto solo suspiro.

El que esta preocupado es otro- dijo Seto por lo bajo.

De pronto se escucho un sonido sordo y algo paso corriendo en medio de ambos vehículos.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Marick con sorpresa.

Era enorme, tan grande como el coche- dijo Pegasus sorprendido.

Max, ¿Estas ahí?- dijo Marick por la radio.

Si, aquí- dijo Max.

¿Le viste?- dijo Marick.

No, me lo perdí- dijo Max algo enfadado.

¿Qué diablos era eso?- dijo Pegasus.

¿Estas usando los lentes de visión nocturna?- dijo Marick.

Si, observare- dijo Max.

¿Era el Tiranosaurio?- dijo Ed asustado

No lo creo, estaba en el camino- dijo Seto.

Max miro el suelo, pero no vio huellas, de pronto sonó un trueno que asusto a Kisara, Seto la tranquilizo mientras que Ed se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

El cielo destello de nuevo, ahora la lluvia caía con tal fuerza que parecía que las hojas tuviesen vida... Max se detuvo, y vio algo mas allá de las hojas. Dentro de la vegetación, vio la enorme cabeza del Tiranosaurio mirándoles.

¿Ves lo que es?- dijo Marick desde la radio.

Si- dijo Max asombrado.

¿Qué hace en estos momentos?- dijo Marick.

Nada solo nos mira- dijo Max con mas calma.

Max sintió escalofríos, miro mejor al animal y noto que sus pequeños miembros inferiores se posaban sobre la cerca.

¡Dios mío!- dijo Ed mirando con fijeza por la ventanilla.

Ed pudo sentir que la s rodillas le temblaban sin control, Seto miraba al animal fijamente mientras abrazaba a su hija, Max miraba aun con los lentes, Ed estaba aterrado y de pronto noto que se había orinado del susto, el conocía el ataque de los dinosaurios, el Rex ya había matado a una persona, un trabajador.

¡Dios mío!- dijo Ed al ver como el Tiranosaurio rugía, debía hacer algo, no quería quedarse.

Mierda- dijo Ed mientras abría la portezuela y salía corriendo del auto.

¡Deténgase cobarde!- dijo Seto saliendo tras él, pero se detuvo al ver que no podía arriesgar a los chicos.

Max iba a salir.

¡Regresa al auto, ¡Rápido!- dijo Seto mientras entraba y cerraba la portezuela.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Marick por la radio.

El cobarde de Regís huyo- dijo Seto.

¿Qué hizo que?- dijo Marick asombrado.

La cerca ya no esta electrificada- dijo Seto con temor.

¿Qué dijo, ¿Qué la cerca no esta electrificada?- dijo Pegasus asustado.

A lo lejos, vieron como el Tiranosaurio aplastaba la reja y empezaba a salir de su encierro.

Quédense en el coche, agáchense y no se muevan, no creo que pueda abrir puertas- dijo Marick.

El T-Rex rugió mientras salía, Max vio que el enorme cuerpo del animal les impedía ver el auto donde iban Pegasus y Marick. El Tiranosaurio se desplazó al primer coche y empezó a olfatear la puerta por donde había salido Ed.

Marick y Pegasus miraban tensos lo que pasaba en el exterior, el Tiranosaurio miraba el auto fijamente, mientras que Seto mantenía a Kisara oculta en la parte baja del auto. De pronto el animal golpeo con tal fuerza el capote del auto que rompió el parabrisas, Max quedo aplastado entre los asientos mientras que Seto cayo inconsciente a causa del fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedando literalmente patas arriba.

¿Kisara, ¿Señor Kaiba?- dijo Max tratando de reincorporarse, pero no vio a Kisara, Seto estaba desmayado con sangre saliéndole de la frente.

El Tiranosaurio miraba el coche ansioso, entonces comenzó a golpear el coche con la cabeza nuevamente. Max escucho entonces a Kisara, lloraba en la parte baja del auto, el animal se apoyo en el toldo y con las garras empezó a arrancar el metal.

Max empezó a reptar a la parte inferior del vehículo, cuando este volvió a sumirse a causa de los golpes del animal, vio que Kisara se había desmayado, había sangre sobre su cabeza, Seto continuaba tirado en mala posición. Max sintió vidrios cayéndole encima y luego la lluvia, el animal había arrancado el techo, y le miraba con fijeza.

El Tiranosaurio lanzo una mordida... y se levanto rugiendo, con abundante sangre emanando de una cortadura en su hocico.

No me alcanza, es muy grande- dijo Max para sí, así que se arrastro para alejarse de la hendidura, entonces noto con terror que Seto aun permanecía desmayado, y su pierna izquierda era blanco fácil.

Max trato de jalar a Seto, pero el Tiranosaurio, volvió a atacar... sujetando la pierna izquierda de Seto y jalando con tanta fuerza que lo saco del auto.

Seto salió despedido tal muñeco de trapo por la fuerza cayendo entre los arboles, pero el Tiranosaurio no se intereso en ir por el cuerpo, Max solo miro aterrado el lugar que antes ocupase Seto.

Kisara grito de pronto, y Max noto que había vuelto en si, esperaba que no hubiese visto lo que le paso a su padre, el Tiranosaurio mordió el auto y consiguió levantarlo.

¡Ayúdame!- dijo Kisara con miedo mientras que la portezuela cedía y ella empezaba a caer. Max trato de sujetarle pero quedo atrapado en el asiento.

¡Kisara!- fue todo lo que pudo gritar antes de salir despedido junto con el auto a través de la fosa que estaba en la cerca del Tiranosaurio.

Desde el otro auto, Pegasus y Marick apenas y veían lo que pasaba, Pegasus sofoco un grito.

¡Por Dios, ¿Qué le ha pasado al otro coche?- dijo Pegasus al notar que el auto había desaparecido.

No lo sé- dijo Marick mientras miraba que el Tiranosaurio parecía buscar algo.

¿Puedes ver algo?- dijo Pegasus.

No mucho- dijo Marick.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el vehículo, Marick trato de escuchar pero no lo logro.

¿Era la niña?- pregunto Pegasus asustado.

Lo era, si- dijo Marick con temor.

¿Lo era?- dijo Pegasus horrorizado.

No lo sé- dijo Marick.

De pronto ambos notaron que el animal empezaba a avanzar contra ellos.

¿Alguna sugerencia?- dijo Pegasus.

Debemos quedarnos en el coche- dijo Marick con miedo.

Eso no pareció funcionar la última vez, así que si no té molesta me voy a correr un albur- dijo Pegasus mientras abría la portezuela.

Marick se percato de que ya era tarde, el Tiranosaurio rugió y se abalanzó contra Pegasus, este corrió lo mas que pudo pero el animal lo alcanzo. Marick vio como Pegasus salió volando como un muñeco.

Marick ya había salido del auto y se disponía a correr al bosque cuando el animal volteo, Marick quedo paralizado. El animal rugió y se le acerco bajando su cabeza a su altura...

Y no hizo nada, se limito a quedarse quieto buscando.

Marick noto entonces que mientras permaneciese quieto, era invisible. El animal frustrado, pateo la parte trasera del coche, y esta golpeo a Marick lanzándolo por los aires. Marick solo pudo ver como el suelo se le acercaba para golpearle con fuerza en el rostro.

¡Oh maldición, ¡Miren!- dijo Harding.

Iluminado por los faros del auto, aparecía un gran árbol caído que bloqueaba el camino.

Tienen que haber sido los rayos, ¡Maldita tormenta!- dijo Weevil con enfado.

No lo podremos pasar de largo, será mejor que avise a Arnold en control- dijo Harding mas no escucho nada mas que chasquidos por la radio.

Parece que la radio no funciona- dijo Tea.

Debe ser la tormenta- dijo Yugi con calma.

Eso supongo- dijo Harding.

Pruebe con los cruceros de tierra- dijo Tea.

Harding probo todas las secuencias, pero ninguna funciono.

Nada, tal vez ya hayan regresado al centro de visitantes, además de que no podemos quedarnos aquí, pasaran horas para que vengan a reparar este embrollo.

¿Y que haremos?- dijo Tea con preocupación.

Iremos por un camino de mantenimiento, es más largo, pero si tenemos suerte tal vez veamos a algunos animales durante la noche, tardaremos unos 30 o 40 minutos... si no nos perdemos- dijo Harding mientras enfilaba el jeep al sur.

En la sala de control, Arnold se encontraba desesperado, las pantallas parpadeaban constantemente y el empezaba a temer una caída del sistema total, se pregunto a donde podía haber ido Julián, ya habían enviado a buscarle, probablemente estuviese en el baño leyendo revistas, pero los guardias habían vuelto sin una buena respuesta.

Alguien se ha llevado el maldito jeep- dijo Tristán entrando en la sala -¿Ya conseguiste hablar con los cruceros de tierra?.

No lo consigo, se que tienen radio en los coches, pero no me responden- dijo Arnold mientras mostraba una unidad portátil.

Mala señal- dijo Tristán con enfado.

Si quiere ir, coja uno de los vehículos de mantenimiento- dijo Arnold.

Lo haría, pero todos están desarmados, ya empezaron a trabajar con ellos, pero no los tendrán listos hasta dentro de un par de horas- dijo Tristán -¿Has sabido algo de Harding?.

Supongo que esta de regreso- dijo Arnold.

Ojalá que recoja a la gente de los cruceros- dijo Tristán algo aliviado.

Espero eso- dijo Arnold.

¿Le han avisado a Rex?- pregunto Tristán.

¡Por supuesto que no, No quiero que ese pedazo de imbécil este aquí gritando dando vueltas como León enjaulado. No los cruceros solo se detuvieron por la tormenta, ahora será mejor sentarnos y esperar a que traigan a Julián, y que ese pedazo de bastardo conecte todo- dijo Arnold con enfado.

¿No los puedes volver a encender?- dijo Tristán con extrañeza.

No, no sé que diablos hizo Julián, pero si tengo que ir al código tomara horas recuperar el sistema. Necesitamos a Julián, hay que encontrar a ese infeliz cuanto antes- dijo Arnold con furia.

Julián se encontraba perdido, la tormenta le impedía ver el camino, Julián había planeado todo meticulosamente, incluso había grabado sus conversaciones con Dogson para tener algo de que chantajearlo si es que se negaba a pagar. Había pensado en todo.

Excepto en esa maldita tormenta.

Julián se encontraba buscando el camino que de pronto al tomar una curva, el jeep derrapo en el camino, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a una pared de hormigón. Julián echo los frenos y consiguió detenerse antes de chocar. Bajo del auto para ver donde estaba, el río de la jungla pasaba cerca, eso quería decir que estaba muy lejos de su destino, miro su reloj, 7 minutos habían pasado ya, se dio cuenta de que debía cambiar su plan original, volver a la sala de control y reactivar el sistema, ya se contactaría con Dogson para hacer el encuentro a la noche siguiente.

Un búho ululó a la lejanía. Julián empezó a volver al jeep, el sonido del búho continuo, pero de pronto Julián se dio cuenta... que eso no era un búho. Mientras escuchaba, el sonido de ramas rompiéndose le asusto, había un dinosaurio cerca, uno grande.

Julián echo a correr, pudo oír al animal acercándosele mientras aplastaba el follaje. Julián logro llegar al jeep, y entonces lo vio, el Dilofosaurio se erguía con sus 3 metros de altura mirándole fijamente, Julián no conocía bien a todas las clases de animales que había en el parque, por lo que no sabía que tan peligroso era este.

El dinosaurio le miro y entonces Julián sintió que algo húmedo golpeaba su pecho, el animal le había escupido. Julián miro con asco y sintió un nuevo escupitajo a la altura del cuello, sintió un hormigueo en su cuello, así que se volvió para abrir la portezuela del jeep.

Julián dio una última mirada al animal, y un escupitajo le dio en los ojos, Julián cayo de rodillas mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos con el agua que corría por el piso mientras que el ardor le hacía gritar sin descanso, Julián escucho que el animal se acercaba y se puso en pie, mas noto que estaba ciego, trato de hallar la portezuela a tientas pero sintió un dolor quemante, como si le hubieran introducido un cuchillo en su abdomen. Julián se tambaleo, y al tocar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pudo sentir una masa resbalosa y viscosa que era muy tibia, noto con horror que sostenía sus intestinos en las manos, el dinosaurio le había abierto el estomago.

Julián cayo al suelo aterrorizado y sintió un nuevo dolor a los lados de la cabeza, el animal lo sujetaba y lo levanto, el dolor era horrible, y ante esa sensación, solo llego el deseo de que todo terminaría pronto.

Continuara...

Este fue largo también, espero que les haya agradado, ¿Qué habrá sido de Seto y Pegasus, ¿Los niños estarán bien, ¿Qué con Marick, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el cobarde de Ed, ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás al saber, las respuestas en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri y Franco.

Hasta el siguiente.

P.D. Julián si es personaje mío, lo puse para sustituir a Dennis Nedry, Sara y Carlos también son personajes míos.


	7. Capitulo 7: Confusión

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 7: Confusión...

El comedor estaba bastante animado, los invitados charlaban y parecían disfrutar la compañía mientras esperaban a los demás.

Vaya, nadie creería que el presidente de KC fuera tan dulce- dijo Sara sonriendo.

Si, el siempre se muestra rudo y serio ante todos, pero es de lo mas lindo, especialmente con su hija- dijo Ishizu riendo - Sabes, sé que es bueno, y aprecia a los demás, solo le cuesta mostrarlo.

Ya lo creo, sabe, me parece increíble que tanto usted como su hermano se dediquen a estudios de la antigüedad- dijo Sara sonriendo.

Bueno, los de Marick son mas antiguos aun, pero se esfuerza, mas desde que trabaja con Tea- dijo Ishizu tomando algo de te.

Si, sabe, cuando los vi, en un principio pense que salían juntos, aunque ahora veo que son solo colegas- dijo Sara.

Bueno, ellos si salieron, pero fue ya hace un par de años, su relación duro solo mientras estuvieron en la Universidad, pero ahora son grandes amigos, claro que Marick es muy reacio a contar sobre esa época- dijo Ishizu sonriente.

Parece que Ishizu y esa chica se entendieron bien- dijo Joey desde otra mesa, Mai asintió levemente aunque sin prestar mucha atención - Mai, no te preocupes, sé que Max estará bien, Kaiba tal vez sea un pesado pero no es irresponsable.

Lo sé, aunque creo que ya deberían de haber llegado- dijo Mai con un dejo de preocupación.

No temas, sé que estará bien todo- dijo Joey mientras le ponía un brazo en el hombro.

En el centro de control.

¿Lo han encontrado?- dijo Arnold con brusquedad.

No señor- dijo un guardia.

¡Encuéntrenlo!- dijo Arnold enfadado.

No creo que este en el edificio- dijo otro guardia.

Entonces búsquenlo en el pabellón, en mantenimiento, miren en todas partes pero tráiganlo- dijo Arnold desesperado.

El caso es... el señor Julián es un hombre de cabello verdoso, ¿Verdad?- dijo el guardia vacilante.

Si, así es, cabello verdoso- dijo Arnold afirmativamente.

Bueno, es que uno de los guardias que estaba abajo me dijo que lo vio entrar al estacionamiento- dijo el guardia. Tristán giro sobre sí mismo.

¿Entro al estacionamiento, ¿Cuándo?- dijo Tristán.

Hace unos 10 o 15 minutos- dijo el guardia.

¡Dios mío!- dijo Tristán con sorpresa.

En el jeep de Harding.

Tea miro al frente luego de que Harding se detuviera de golpe, una gran cantidad de compis corrían en una dirección.

Vaya, es raro ver a los compis correr por la noche- dijo Harding extrañado.

¿A que habrán salido?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

Los compis son carroñeros, como los buitres, y tienen un excelente sentido del olfato, es probable que vayan por un animal muerto o agonizante- dijo Harding.

¿Los seguimos?- dijo Tea con curiosidad.

Por que no, tengo curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigen- dijo Harding con calma mientras seguía a los compis con el jeep.

Max yacía en el crucero de tierra, todo el cuerpo le punzaba mientras trataba de reincorporarse, se dio cuenta de que había vomitado sobre sí mismo. Trato de salir del vehículo, pero noto que el auto colgaba de un árbol, el constante tambaleo del auto le indico que debía de salir de allí cuanto antes, miro su reloj y comprobó que se había roto, se lo quito y lo arrojo, con esfuerzo logro salir y empezó a descolgarse por las ramas del árbol, era una suerte que su padre le enseñase a montarse a los árboles, aunque su mama se lo prohibía.

Las ramas crujieron y Max noto que el auto se le venia encima, Max bajo lo más rápido que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que no le ganaría al auto, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, se lanzo al suelo, el auto cayo a su lado.

Vaya, estuvo cerca- dijo Max mientras se acercaba al auto caído y sacaba los lentes de visión nocturna, que no se habían roto, aunque la radio quedo totalmente inservible a lo lejos miro el otro auto, estaba volcado, tomo aliento y se acerco a ver, pero se sintió desolado. No había señal de Marick y Pegasus.

De pronto recordó a Kisara y sintió pánico.

¡Kisara, ¡Kisara donde estas!- dijo Max con preocupación, se sentía desgraciado al no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarla. Max empezó a llorar, pero de pronto escucho un llanto provenir de una cañería mas arriba del camino, así que sé dirigió a ver.

¿Cuánto a pasado?- dijo Tristán con preocupación.

Media hora, el jeep ya debería estar aquí- dijo Arnold con preocupación.

¿Aun no hay señales de Julián?- dijo Tristán.

No, aun no- dijo Arnold.

Bien, voy a repartir estas radios portátiles, deja que se cargue y trata de sincronizarlos- dijo Tristán mientras le entregaba uno.

Henry reviso los contenedores, alguien había entrado, al revisar el ordenador, se dio cuenta que aparecía el análisis que Marick había pedido, todos los animales que se reproducían tenían ADN de anfibio. Marick tenía razón, los dinosaurios se reproducían.

Seto se levanto con dificultad apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, había despertado a causa del golpe y comprobó que su pierna izquierda estaba prácticamente destrozada, por suerte la arteria seguía completa, por lo que no moriría desangrado, trato de orientarse y vio el camino, con penoso esfuerzo empezó a caminar arrastrando su pierna, solo deseaba encontrar a su hija, aunque muriese en el proceso.

Kisara se encontraba en un caño del desagüe, lloraba mientras golpeaba levemente la pared metálica, Max le miro, tenía algo de sangre en la frente, pero parecía estar bien.

Kisara, soy yo, sal de ahí- dijo Max con una leve sonrisa.

Kisara negó con la cabeza y Max comprobó que estaba terriblemente asustada.

Anda, sal, debe ser incomodo estar allí- dijo Max nuevamente.

No, hay animales allá fuera- dijo Kisara.

¿Adonde?- dijo Max mirando.

El Tiranosaurio- dijo Kisara acurrucándose más.

El ya se fue- dijo Max tratando de calmarla.

¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Kisara, Max solo bufo.

No esta aquí por ahora- dijo Max, Kisara le miro con temor y sé volvió a acurrucar, Max suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

¿Esta papi allá afuera?- dijo Kisara con temor, Max sintió congoja, como explicarle.

No esta aquí... debe de haberse perdido durante la confusión- dijo Max tratando de evitar decirle la verdad. Kisara parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero empezó a salir del ducto, Max estaba triste por ella y solo esperaba que Seto estuviese aun vivo, aunque la manera en la que lo vio volar le daba poca esperanza.

¿Y mi tío Marick?- dijo Kisara con temor.

No lo sé- dijo Max más triste.

Bueno, estaba aquí antes- dijo Kisara, ante lo que Max expreso sorpresa.

¿Estaba, ¿Cuándo?- dijo Max con esperanza.

No lo sé, ¡Tío Marick!- grito Kisara llamándole, Max se asusto por el ruido que hacía Kisara, pero escucho en la lejanía una voz, con los lentes, Max suspiro aliviado al ver a Marick ir hacía ellos, parecía tener una cortadura en el pecho y el labio hinchado, pero se le veía a salvo.

Gracias Ra, los había estado buscando- dijo Marick aliviado.

Titiritando, Ed Regís se puso de pie, al huir cayo por una colina y permaneció por una malísima media hora.

Trato de recordar lo acontecido, pero la imagen del Tiranosaurio yendo hacia él auto aun le venía a la mente. Recordó que Seto le grito algo con furia, pero no atino a saber que. Cuando se calmo un poco y puso sus ideas en orden, sé avergonzó por su actitud. Rex le había confiado a sus invitados, y el los abandono de la peor manera para salvarse. Debía volver y hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Ed subió por la colina mientras se arrancaba una sanguijuela que se le había pescado de su boca, con lo que arranco un trozo de carne y salió una cierta cantidad de sangre oscura.

¡Hola!- escucho Ed al subir, se detuvo al oír la voz llevada por el viento.

¡Tío Marick!- se escucho a lo lejos.

Ed se percato que tal ves todos siguiesen con vida, pero al subir al camino y no ver los autos, se asusto nuevamente, y al ver el camino bien, decidió que era mejor ir al centro de visitantes, prefería la furia de su jefe a verse cara a cara con el Tiranosaurio otra ves.

Marick paso la mano sobre la cabeza de Kisara revisándole minuciosamente, aun le sorprendía que no tuviese mas que un golpe en la cabeza.

Tío, ¿Dónde esta papa?- dijo Kisara, Marick solo cayo mientras le miraba.

Marick empezó a pensar sobre el ataque, el Tiranosaurio los pudo matar con facilidad, pero no lo hizo, lo que lo tenía intrigado.

¿Dónde esta papa?- repitió Kisara, Marick noto que la niña estaba a punto de llorar, lo que le partía el alma.

No te preocupes, sé que tu papa debe estar bien, recuerda que Seto es muy cabeza dura y no creo que un dinosaurio le pueda acabar- dijo Marick sonriendo - Ahora, debemos irnos, tenemos que contarles lo del barco.

¿Solo nosotros lo sabemos?- dijo Max, Marick asintió - ¿Y que haremos?.

Esperaremos a que vengan por nosotros- dijo Marick recordando la forma oscura que paso entre los autos antes del ataque y recordó al Tiranosaurio pequeño.

¿No buscaremos a papa?- dijo Kisara.

Princesa, sé que esta bien, además, él no querría que te arriesgases- dijo Marick, Kisara asintió. De pronto escucharon a un hombre toser en la colina.

Quédense, iré a ver- dijo Marick mientras caminaba, pero Max y Kisara, no queriendo estar solos le siguieron.

Marick vio a Ed paralizado abrazando un árbol, por un momento sintió furia al recordar que había abandonado a todos a su suerte, pero noto, al igual que los chicos, que había algo entre las sombras. Marick se inclino para ocultarse mientras agudizaba la vista, y pudo ver el cuello de un animal entre las ramas bajas, era grueso.

Una rama se partió, y el Tiranosaurio joven apareció frente a Ed sin verlo aparentemente. Ed se relajo y se aparto del árbol, mas el dinosaurio ataco por la izquierda derribándole, Ed grito y manoteo al animal que lo olfateaba con curiosidad.

¡Lárgate, ¡Fuera!- gritaba a voz de cuello. El Tiranosaurio le miraba con curiosidad mientras que Ed se levantaba, pero cada ves que Ed se alejaba unos pasos, el animal lo tiraba y lo volvía a mirar.

"Esta jugando con él"- pensó Marick recordando a los gatos al jugar con la rata antes de comerla.

Ed logro llegar cerca del follaje y estaba a punto de entrar, cuando el Tiranosaurio le derribo nuevamente y le pesco la cabeza.

¡Acaba de una vez!- grito Ed, Marick dio un respingo al oír el grito y ver al animal con carne desgarrada en su hocico.

Max volvió la cara con nausea y los lentes cayeron con un tintineo metálico. Él joven Tiranosaurio volteo y Marick tomo a los niños y echo a correr con ellos.

¿Esa es una luz?- dijo Tea mirando a lo lejos.

Si, parece un auto- dijo Harding extrañado. La radio zumbo y escucharon la voz de Arnold.

¿...ustedes ahí?- se escucho con interferencia.

Ah, vaya al fin, Arnold, estamos aquí cerca del río, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harding con calma.

Tristán... sita... coche- dijo la voz con interferencia.

¿Qué dijo?- dijo Weevil con extrañeza.

Algo acerca del coche- dijo Tea, en las excavaciones ella era la que se encargaba de la radio, por lo que sabia entender lo dicho aun con interferencias - Creo que necesitan su vehículo.

Arnold, repite, no te escuchamos bien- dijo Harding presionando el botón.

¿Dónde están?- dijo Arnold.

Algo mas de un kilometro y medio siguiendo a los compis- dijo Harding con calma.

No... condenadamente bien... regresar... ¡Ahora!- dijo la voz con furia.

Parece que ahí problemas, será mejor volver- dijo Tea.

Pero, ¿Para que querrán el jeep, Tristán tiene el suyo- dijo Harding extrañado.

...Otros... atascados... Tristán... coche- dijo la voz.

Ya veo, los demás están atascados por la tormenta y Tristán quiere ir por ellos- dijo Yugi con mas calma.

No sabremos nada hasta llegar allá, tal vez el otro jeep se descompuso, será mejor volver rápido- dijo Carlos acomodándose en su asiento.

El jeep viajo por otros 10 minutos, por fin vieron las luces del centro y vieron a Tristán corriendo hacia ellos mientras agitaba los brazos.

En la sala de control.

¡Maldita sea Arnold, pedazo de malnacido, ¡Maldita sea, haga que este parque vuelva a funcionar, ¡Ahora!- dijo Rex con furia mientras que Henry permanecía atontado en un rincón.

Bueno, Tristán acaba de salir por los demás- dijo Arnold con fastidio.

Rex era igual que cualquier ejecutivo, creían que con gritos podían solucionar todo, nunca entendían lo técnico.

¿Por qué no llama a la cantina y pide que le preparen un café, le llamaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias- dijo Arnold con fastidio.

¿Qué haces Arnold?- pregunto Henry acercándosele.

Reviso el código- dijo Arnold.

¿Por inspección visual, Te tomara una eternidad- dijo Henry.

Dímelo a mí, dímelo a mí- dijo Arnold con cansancio.

Tristán tomaba las curvas con velocidad, a su lado Weevil apretó los puños.

¿Cuánto falta?- dijo Weevil.

3, quizás 4 kilómetros- dijo Tristán.

Tea y los demás se habían quedado en el pabellón y Weevil sé ofreció a acompañar a Tristán por los demás, era una suerte que todos pensaran que era solo un atasco y Tristán deseaba que nada hubiese pasado, por que si no estarían en verdaderos líos. El jeep sé desvío con brusquedad.

Ya ha pasado cerca de una hora sin que hayamos escuchado palabra de ambos coches- dijo Tristán con preocupación.

Pero tienen radios- dijo Weevil.

No los hemos podido sintonizar- dijo Tristán, Weevil frunció el ceño.

Si estuviese sentado por una hora bajo la lluvia es seguro que trataría de sintonizar a alguien- dijo Weevil.

Lo mismo haría yo- dijo Tristán con calma.

¿Crees que haya pasado algo?- dijo Weevil con temor.

Hay posibilidades de que estén perfectamente bien, pero me sentiré más feliz en cuanto les vea, eso debe de ser de un momento a otro- dijo Tristán con preocupación.

El camino describía una curva y Weevil miro algo blanco entre los árboles.

Detente- dijo Weevil, Tristán lo hizo y Weevil bajo de un salto.

Allí bajo las luces de los faros pudo ver lo que era, Weevil se aterrorizo.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Tristán saliendo del jeep.

Una pierna- dijo Weevil tratando de no vomitar. Tristán se le acerco rápidamente y empezó a revizarla.

La carne era de color blanco, el zapato era un mocasín café casi como los que usaba Ed Regís.

¡Santo dios!- dijo Tristán con sorpresa mientras revisaba la pierna, la sangre que caía del muñón sanguinolento le cayo en sus manos mientras que Weevil se alejaba para tomar aire.

Desgarrado en la línea de articulación, no lo mordió, lo retorció y lo arranco de cuajo- dijo Tristán con temor

Se puso de pie sosteniendo la pierna mientras que Weevil soportaba las nauseas.

No hay duda, el Rex lo agarro- dijo Tristán mientras se le acercaba a Weevil -¿Puedes seguir?.

Si, estoy bien- dijo Weevil

Entonces será mejor que nos llevemos esto- dijo Tristán mientras sacaba una bolsa del jeep y metía la pierna en ella - No me quiero ni imaginar el caos que se generara apenas se enteren.

Tristán y Weevil subieron al jeep y continuaron, unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a donde debían estar los autos y quedaron atónitos.

¡Dios mío!- dijo Tristán sorprendido.

En el camino había uno de los cruceros volcado, Weevil no vio el segundo coche.

¿Dónde esta, ¿Dónde esta el segundo coche?- dijo Weevil con miedo.

Allá- dijo Tristán mientras señalaba a un punto cerca de un árbol, donde el otro crucero esta volcado y semidestrozado.

Weevil y Tristán empezaron a revisar el lugar con las linternas, aunque no encontraron a nadie, al menos Tristán encontró rastros de pisadas y supuso que los niños y al menos uno de los adultos estaban bien, aunque por algún motivo debían de haberse ido. Tristán siguió revisando la zona con la esperanza de hallar algo, de pronto, escucharon un gemido entre el follaje.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Weevil con temor mientras que Tristán se dirigía al follaje.

Es Pegasus- dijo Tristán con algo de calma.

Pegasus se encontraba en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad emitiendo jadeos silbantes. Tristán le paso la linterna a Weevil mientras lo examinaba.

Se ha puesto un torniquete- dijo Weevil al verle la pierna derecha.

Si, parece que se le rompió el hueso y corto la carne- dijo Tristán mientras tocaba con suavidad la herida, Pegasus gimió.

Tristán sabía que Pegasus podía tener mas heridas, quizás incluso la espalda rota, por lo que moverlo podría significar su muerte, pero si lo dejaban podría morir por insuficiencia respiratoria, si no había muerto desangrado se debía a que había tenido la suficiente fuerza para hacerse el torniquete.

Entre ambos lo subieron al jeep y le acomodaron el torniquete mientras que Pegasus solo repetía entre sueños el nombre de Kisara.

Debemos llevarlo con Harding- dijo Tristán.

¿Y los demás?- dijo Weevil.

Si han entrado al parque son mas de 100 kilómetros cuadrados, solo los encontraremos con los sensores de movimiento, si no llevamos a Pegasus al centro es seguro que morirá- dijo Tristán con enfado.

Entonces debemos volver- dijo Weevil mientras que Tristán asentía, entonces un ruido en el camino les hizo voltear, para ver que Seto aparecía en el camino arrastrándose, Tristán bajo del jeep y corrió a verle.

Seto se encontraba ya casi desfallecido, solo una fuerza increíble lo mantenía apoyándose en su pierna sana y en el palo que usaba a manera de muleta.

¡Por dios, ¡Weevil debemos de apurarnos, ¡El también esta muy mal!- dijo Tristán con preocupación mientras que Weevil iba y le ayudaba a cargara a Seto.

Mi hija... ¿Dónde esta Kisara?... hay... que encontrarla- dijo Seto antes de desmayarse por el dolor.

Entre Weevil y Tristán lo subieron al jeep y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar.

¿Cómo crees que lo tomen los demás?- dijo Weevil mientras miraba a los medio muertos Seto y Pegasus.

No me lo quiero ni imaginar, pero será mejor que Rex se oculte en su refugio, por que Mai e Ishizu lo van a hacer puré, y no quiero pensar en lo que le hará Joey, será mejor que le diga a Harding que prepare tranquilizantes, o si no esto será peor- dijo Tristán mientras volvían al centro.

En la sala de control.

¡Ese maldito pedazo de mierda accedió a todos los códigos de seguridad!- dijo Arnold con furia al ver como todos los controles habían sido abiertos por Julián.

Entonces es una traición, ese desgraciado entro a la cámara frigorífica y se robo varios embriones, dios, ¿Crees poder arreglarlo?- dijo Henry con temor.

Lo intentare, me tomara tiempo pero sé que lo lograre- dijo Arnold mientras que Henry asentía.

Tea se acababa de dar un baño al igual que Yugi, estaba por cambiarse cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

¿Quién es?- pregunto Yugi saliendo, allí vio a Tristán quien llevaba una bolsa bajo el brazo.

Tristán, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tea mirándole con un mal presentimiento.

Tea, necesitamos su ayuda, los cruceros fueron atacados, hemos traído a Kaiba y a Pegasus, ambos están graves, los llevamos a una habitación mientras Harding los revisa- dijo Tristán mientras que Tea y Yugi mostraron una expresión de horror.

¿Y los demás, ¿Qué paso con ellos?- dijo Tea preocupada.

Creemos que están en el parque, al menos sabemos que Marick y los niños deben seguir bien, pero Ed esta muerto- dijo Tristán con pena.

¿En el parque?- dijo Tea asustada.

Así lo creemos, por lo mientras Pegasus y Kaiba requieren toda la ayuda posible y se que tu sabes sobre tratamiento de campo- dijo Tristán.

¿No deberían llamar a un medico?- dijo Yugi con temor.

Las líneas están caídas, por favor, vayan con Pegasus y Kaiba, ellos necesitan ahora de su ayuda- dijo Tristán retirándose.

Tea se sentó sobre la cama mientras que Yugi cerraba la puerta. Tea no era de las que se dejaba llevar por el pánico y recordó que Marick ya había pasado por muchas cosas peligrosas... por otro lado los niños.

Es probable que estén con Marick ahora- dijo Yugi como leyéndole el pensamiento, Tea sonrío levemente.

Es cierto, sé que él podrá cuidarlos, además, ¿Qué mejor guía para el parque que el mejor experto en dinosaurios?- dijo Tea mientras se levantaba e iba junto con Yugi a ver a los heridos.

La imagen era dantesca, Ishizu al ver a su esposo herido y enterarse de la desaparición de su hija sufrió un Shock, Sara decidió hacerse cargo de ella, Joey casi enloquece y empezó a buscar a Rex para darle la paliza de su vida, pero entre varios guardias lo sometieron, Mai sufrió un ataque de histeria por lo que Mokuba y Rebeca decidieron hacerse cargo de ella, Duke agradeció que Serenity estuviese dormida en su cuarto, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con Rex mientras la situación se trataba de controlar.

En cuanto a los heridos, Harding descubrió que el hueso de la pierna había cortado una arteria, Pegasus había perdido mucha sangre y era probable que tuviese hemorragias internas, aunque se encontraba un poco mejor que Seto, quien tenía la pierna destrozada, así como varias costillas rotas y una fractura, leve en el cuello.

En el parque.

Marick cargaba a Kisara en brazos, la niña estaba tan agotada que cayo rendida apenas la cargo, Max también sé veía cansado, Marick buscaba alguna señal, pero se tuvo que conformar con seguir a los sensores de movimiento, por el momento inútiles.

¿Cree que vayamos por el camino correcto?- dijo Max con calma.

Si, al menos los números y letras que tienen los sensores me permiten saber donde esta el norte- dijo Marick con cansancio.

Sabe, creo que a papa le ha de estar dando un ataque- dijo Max.

Si, también mi hermana, ojalá que lleguemos pronto, no quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo- dijo Marick.

Papa suele llevarme a los parques junto con mama y mis hermanos, sabe, disfrutamos mucho la compañía mutua- dijo Max sonriendo levemente, Marick asintió.

Max, ¿Podrías sujetar a Kisara un momento, Subiré a ese árbol para darme una mejor visión del lugar- dijo Marick mientras le pasaba a Kisara, Max se sonrojo un poco mientras que Marick subía al árbol.

Desde lo alto alcanzo a ver un camino a lo lejos, y un techo entre los árboles, tal vez un búnker, Marick bajo del árbol y se dirigió a Max, Kisara ya estaba despertando, pero Marick sabía que por lo cansada que estaba no tardaría en volver a dormir.

Vamos, eh visto donde podremos tomar un descanso- dijo Marick mientras que los chicos echaban a andar tras él, Kisara ya algo más despierta les miro.

¿Llegaremos pronto, Me da miedo este sitio- dijo Kisara Max le sujeto el hombro.

No temas, no dejare que te pase nada- dijo Max con firmeza, Marick sonrío, al igual que Kisara, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en Max.

"Estos niños de ahora, crecen con mucha rapidez"- pensó Marick mientras se imaginaba a Seto pegando el grito en el cielo si algún día su princesa terminaba saliendo con el hijo de Joey.

Después de algunos minutos, y un foso de hormigón repleto de agua fangosa, lograron llegar al búnker, Marick comprobó que aun no había energía al pasar frente a un sensor de movimiento, la enorme puerta como para un camión estaba cerrada con una reja, pero Marick comprobó que podrían pasar entre los barrotes con cierta facilidad.

Marick comprobó que había mucha paja en el lugar, así que acomodo un montón en el centro y se sentó junto con los niños, Kisara se quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Señor Ishtar- dijo Max de pronto, Marick le miro.

Llámame Marick- dijo Marick sonriendo.

¿Es usted casado?- dijo Max con duda, Marick le miro sorprendido, pero sonrío.

No, soy soltero, sin compromisos- dijo Marick con calma.

Sabe, en un principio pensé que era el novio de la señorita Tea, por que parecen entenderse muy bien- dijo Max sonriendo.

Bueno, ella sale con Yugi, es más van a casarse en un par de meses- dijo Marick, Max asintió, Marick suspiro de pronto - Sabes pequeño, no estabas tan equivocado, ella y yo fuimos novios ya hace tiempo, pero por distintas razones no funciono, ahora solo somos buenos amigos.

¿Me podría contar que paso?- dijo Max con curiosidad, Marick le sonrío.

Cuando seas mayor, ahora duerme, necesitaremos toda nuestra energía para ir al centro de visitas mañana- dijo Marick, Max asintió mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro.

Espero que podamos llegar pronto, extraño a mis papas- dijo Max mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido, Marick le sonrío, miro su reloj pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver la hora.

"¿Por qué sé lo habré contado?"- pensó Marick extrañado, ni siquiera a Ishizu le hablaba de lo que fue su relación con Tea, aunque sabia que solo ella y Seto sabían lo que paso entre ellos.

La mente de Marick empezó a recordar mientras se dormía.

Hacia apenas 5 años que había pasado el duelo ceremonial entre Yugi y Atem, después de eso, unos meses después, él y su hermana volvieron a Domino para el matrimonio de Mai y Joey. Entonces supo que Ishizu y Seto salían juntos, por lo que permanecieron en Domino.

Durante ese tiempo él decidió que estudiaría paleontología, ay que al ver un esqueleto de un Velocirraptor en el museo le impresiono, y empezó a prepararse para entrar a estudiarlo consiguiendo una beca para la Universidad de Nueva York. Una semana antes de partir, se encontró con Tea en un parque durante la lluvia, ella y Yugi se habían peleado ya que él, erróneamente, siempre pensó que ella amaba a Atem, lo que provoco un malentendido entre ambos y prácticamente la ruptura de sus relaciones, Marick le consoló y se entero de que ella también viajaría a Nueva York, por lo que decidió que seria bueno que ambos se fueran juntos.

Tea comenzó con sus estudios de danza y él se dedico de lleno a la Universidad, se podría decir que fue por que Tea descubrió lo falso de la farándula que decidió salirse del estudio donde estaba, más por que fue víctima de acoso por parte de un maestro. Marick le aconsejo que estudiara otra cosa y ella decidió tramitar su entrada a la Universidad donde él estudiaba, logrando entrar en su misma carrera.

Durante ese tiempo, ambos establecieron su amistad y Marick, para que ella olvidase todo lo malo que le había pasado, comenzó a cortejarla, consiguiendo que ella aceptase salir con él, durante ese tiempo ambos vivieron un romance bastante pasional, pero Marick se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, ella aun sentía algo por Yugi, el día de la boda de Ishizu lo comprobó al ver la incomodidad que hubo entre ambos, no había odio ni rencor. Ese día él y Tea hicieron el amor, pero se dio cuenta entonces que no funcionaria, así que para no perder al menos a una valiosa amiga, decidió que el haría que Tea y Yugi se reconciliaran.

Fue un proceso largo y tedioso, mas por que se dio cuenta que la amaba, pero él decidió que la felicidad de ella estaba por encima de todo, además, con su apariencia, tal vez podría recuperarse rápido. Lo consiguió después de un año, Tea y Yugi se reconciliaron y volvieron a estar juntos, mientras que él consiguió mantener a Tea como amiga y socia.

De eso, ya habían pasado tres años, Tea ahora va a casar con Yugi, y él, bueno, aun busca a la pareja perfecta para sí.

Continuara...

Se que a algunos les extrañara que haya puesto a Tea y a Marick como exnovios, pero eso me servia para la historia. Al menos ya esta comprobado que todos están bien, excepto por el cobarde de Ed que murió, ahora, ¿Qué hará Tristán, ¿Podrán conectar las líneas de nuevo para traer ayuda para Seto y Pegasus, ¿Qué pasara con Marick y los niños, ¿Rex se salvara de la furia de todos, ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo para informar sobre el barco, Respuestas próximamente, y espero que no me ahorquen.

Gracias por los reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri y Franco.

Hasta el siguiente.

Como notaran, Marick es quien tomara el mayor protagonismo en la historia como los niños.


	8. Capitulo 8: Tratando de recuperar el con...

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 8: Tratando de recuperar el control...

Tristán y Duke entraron en la sala de control justo cuando Arnold empezaba a gritar de contento.

¡Al fin te he cazado infeliz!- dijo Arnold con alegría.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Duke extrañado.

Por fin encontré la instrucción para restaurar el código original, podremos tener de nuevo todos los parámetros listos, cercas y la corriente- dijo Arnold alegre.

Bien hecho- dijo Tristán mientras que Arnold empezaba a presionar una serie de botones.

Tristán señalo las ventanas.

¡Miren!- dijo Tristán al notar como todos los reflectores del parque volvían a encenderse uno tras otro.

¡Por los mil demonios!- dijo Arnold sonriente.

¿Eso quiere decir que las cercas están electrificadas de nuevo?- dijo Duke con duda.

Por supuesto, dentro de unos minutos tendremos control total del sistema, solo falta que el generador se ponga en línea y listo, el parque volverá a estar en orden- dijo Arnold, Duke le miro dubitativo.

¿Dónde esta Rex?- pregunto Duke, Arnold solo sonrío.

A petición mía se encuentra en el refugio, no quiero que le pase algo a quien firma mis cheques- dijo Arnold sonriendo, Duke sé mostró molesto por el comentario.

¿Qué pasa con los sensores de movimiento?- dijo Tristán con duda.

En un par de horas trabajaran y podremos localizar a los perdidos- dijo Arnold con calma.

Marick despertó al sentir la luminosidad del cuarto, la luz había regresado, al notar su reloj se dio cuenta de que no había dormido mas que un par de minutos, así que decidió dormir un poco mas, después trataría de llamar la atención del sensor de movimiento para que fueran por ellos y que Arnold llamara al barco para que volviera, era un buen plan, así que se acomodo y durmió de nuevo.

Duke decidió ir a ver a los heridos mientras que Arnold y Tristán preparaban todo para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de Marick y los niños. Al entrar a los cuartos se encontró con Tea que llevaba algunas toallas y agua hirviendo.

¿Cómo están?- pregunto Duke.

Sorprendentemente bien- dijo Tea con una leve sonrisa.

Duke siguió a Tea al cuarto donde estaban Pegasus y Seto, y sé sorprendió al escuchar que alguien reía a carcajadas. Pegasus le estaba contando chistes a Harding mientras que este le preparaba una transfusión intravenosa.

¡Hola Duke, ¡Que bueno que vienes a visitarnos!- dijo Pegasus con una enorme sonrisa, Duke le miro extrañado, al ver a Seto lo vio profundamente dormido.

Tuvimos que sedarlo por completo, insistía en salir a buscar a su hija- dijo Harding mientras que Yugi le ponía una compresa fría a Seto.

Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta su pierna?- dijo Duke, Harding negó con la cabeza.

La perderá, no es posible reconstruirla, es una suerte que no tenga derrames- dijo Harding.

¡Oh vamos, si ya saben que Kaiba boy no es tan frágil amigo!- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

¿Qué le pasa a él?- dijo Duke extrañado mientras señalaba a Pegasus.

Se le administro una dosis de morfina, aunque creo que me excedí un poco- dijo Harding apenado.

No fue suficiente amigo, ¡Por Dios, que hombre más tacaño con sus drogas, ¿Ya hallaron a los demás?- dijo Pegasus riendo nuevamente.

No aun no, aunque me agrada ver que la pasa usted tan bien- dijo Duke con sarcasmo, Pegasus empezó a reír de nuevo.

¿Y de que otra forma debería pasarla, Con una fractura abierta en la pierna, que probablemente ya este putrefacta y que pronto despedirá un olor acre, pero bueno, como siempre digo, si no se puede conservar el sentido del humor... - dijo Pegasus mientras empezaba a divagar.

¿Recuerda que paso?- pregunto Yugi de pronto.

Por supuesto Yugi boy, ¿Cómo olvidarlo, Si sé que lo recordare toda la vida, aunque claro, no todos lo días te muerde un Tiranosaurio- dijo Pegasus riendo.

¿Cómo fue?- dijo Tea, Pegasus entonces empezó a relatarles como salió corriendo del auto hasta cuando le pesco el animal.

Él me pesco por el tórax, me levanto, me sacudió con violencia, después simplemente me arrojo a lo lejos- dijo Pegasus con calma - Me rompí la pierna en la caída, aunque creo que la mordedura no fue tan grave.

La mayoría de los depredadores grandes no tienen mandíbulas muy fuertes, se limitan a apresar a sus víctimas y a desgarrar con la fuerza de su cuello, pero algo de tamaño humano, pues se limito a quitarlo del camino- dijo Harding con calma.

Bueno, Tristán comenzara a recoger a los animales sueltos, así que me dijo que necesitaría su ayuda- dijo Duke con calma.

Bien, iré después de revisar al señor Kaiba- dijo Harding.

Yo estaré bien, mientras se quede la señorita Gardner y una buena dosis de morfina- dijo Pegasus con una cara de perdido mientras que los demás le miraron con pena.

Iré a ver a Ishizu y a Mai, sé que Sara sé esta encargando- dijo Duke, pero Yugi le interrumpió.

No es necesario, ya fui yo, Ishizu ya se recupero del shock, aunque Sara esta esperando a que se encuentre un poco mejor para que venga a ayudarnos a cuidar a Kaiba, Mai se encuentra ya mejor también, al menos le convencimos de que Marick podrá cuidar bien de los niños- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¿Qué con Joey?- dijo Duke, Tea frunció el ceño.

Tuvieron que encerrarlo en un cuarto, jamás lo había visto tan furioso- dijo Tea con tristeza - Mokuba y Rebeca fueron a hacerle compañía.

Bien, entonces espero que pronto puedan poner las líneas telefónicas de nuevo, no sé cuanto aguanten Pegasus y Seto esta situación- dijo Duke saliendo.

Las horas pasaban, Tristán se encontraba junto con Carlos y Harding, además de varios trabajadores, revisando varios cercados, Rex y Weevil decidieron acompañarlos, más por el temor del primero de lo que sus "huéspedes" le hicieran.

Esto nos tomara toda la noche- dijo Tristán mientras observaba algunos árboles caídos sobre las cercas

Señor, ¿Ya vio eso?- dijo uno de los trabajadores.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Tristán extrañado.

Esas luces, parecen de un auto, pero no se mueven- dijo el trabajador, Tristán observo mejor, estaba cerca de la zona de los Dilofosaurios.

Deben ser luces de mantenimiento, nos ocuparemos de ellas más tarde, ahora debemos reparar esto- dijo Tristán señalando la cerca.

Arnold ya se empezaba a tranquilizar, ya casi todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto por los teléfonos que aun no funcionaban.

Arnold, ya esta todo listo acá- dijo Tristán por la radio.

Bien cerrare el sistema para que puedan trabajar- dijo Arnold con calma.

Arnold, hay un problema, parece que el Tiranosaurio entro a la zona de los sauropodos- dijo Tristán.

Vaya, pues si que tendrá una buena cena- dijo Arnold con sarcasmo - Tendremos que hacerle salir de allí.

¿Con qué, No tenemos nada adecuado para ello. Arreglare la cerca pero no entrare hasta que sea de día- dijo Tristán con calma.

A Rex no le gustara- dijo Arnold.

Eso lo discutiremos cuando volvamos- dijo Tristán.

Ishizu vigilaba a Seto, sus bellos ojos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto, aun así, estaba consciente que Marick jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Kisara, él la adoraba como si fuera su propia hija, de pronto escucho débilmente a Seto hablar.

Kisara... Kisara... debo... ir- dijo Seto tratando de levantarse.

Tranquilo querido, no debes levantarte, tus heridas empeoraran- dijo Ishizu, Seto le miro e Ishizu noto que él contenía lagrimas en sus ojos, lo que le sorprendió.

No pude... no pude... le falle... te falle... - dijo Seto con tristeza.

No podías haber hecho nada, no fallaste, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, Marick la cuidara, ya ha salido de problemas mayores, se que pronto nuestra hija estará de nuevo con nosotros y podremos irnos de esta maldita isla juntos- dijo Ishizu tratando de sonreír, Sara les miro desde la puerta.

Pobre familia, espero que pronto puedan reunirse de nuevo- dijo Sara mientras empezaba a pensar en renunciar.

Al amanecer. Marick despertó por el sonido de algo masticando, al revisar vio a un pequeño triceratops comiendo de la paja que estaba tirada en las afueras del búnker. Kisara miraba al animal fascinada.

Kisara, ¿Dónde esta Max?- pregunto Marick.

Dijo que tenia que ir a regar las plantas- dijo Kisara con calma, Marick sonrío mientras miraba al pequeño animal alejarse.

Max por lo mientras se les acerco.

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Max.

Bueno, hay que ir a los sensores de movimiento, espero que puedan venir rápido por nosotros, ese barco ya a de ir a mas de medio camino de tierra- dijo Marick mientras que Kisara y Max le seguían.

Los tres salieron afuera, el clima era cálido, Hadrosaurios se encontraban comiendo cerca del camino, Marick vio la escena tan pacífica que le costaba creer que había peligro.

¿Hacia donde vamos?- pregunto Kisara.

Allá- dijo Marick señalando al primero de los detectores de movimiento.

Al llegar, Marick agito los brazos frente al sensor, pero no paso nada, probablemente aun no funcionaban.

Probemos otro- dijo Marick, cuando a lo lejos se escucho el rugido del Tiranosaurio.

¡Diablos, ¡No lo encuentro!- dijo Arnold enfurecido.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Henry con curiosidad.

Ese maldito de Julián interfirió los teléfonos demasiado bien, la orden que uso aun sigue en la memoria del sistema- dijo Arnold mientras prendía un cigarro.

¿Por qué no apagas el sistema, Con eso se borrara el sistema y podremos reiniciar- dijo Henry con calma.

Nunca se ha hecho, tal vez no vuelva- dijo Arnold con cierta preocupación.

Yugi entro al cuarto mientras que ellos discutían sobre la posibilidad de apagar el sistema.

¿Aun no hay teléfonos, Pegasus esta peor de lo pensado, necesita atención medica urgente- dijo Yugi.

Estamos discutiendo sobre apagar el sistema, pero me preocupa que no regrese, si lo hacemos tal vez sea más riesgoso a esperar a que la base en tierra decida venir a investigar él por que de la incomunicación- dijo Arnold con calma.

Mira, sin riesgos no hay ganancia, Pegasus puede morir si no se le atiende, y Kaiba podría irse junto con él, y es probable que más personas mueran si no conseguimos llamar a tierra, así que, le recomiendo que se arriesgue y apague el sistema- dijo Yugi con seriedad mientras que Arnold y Henry se miraban.

Esta bien, pero hay que avisarle a Tristán y a los guardias para que se distribuyan las armas, solo por si el sistema no vuelve, tal ves tengamos que defendernos ya que se apagara todo- dijo Arnold, Henry y Yugi asintieron mientras que Arnold fue a donde las radios portátiles.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Mokuba mientras le daba una tasa de café a Joey.

Ya un poco, auch, ¿Qué rayos me dieron, No me sentía así desde que me fui de parranda con Tristán en la preparatoria- dijo Joey sujetándose la cabeza.

Bueno, al menos recupero un poco de sentido del humor- dijo Rebeca con una sonrisa mientras Mokuba asentía.

¿Y Mai, ¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo Joey.

Aquí estoy bebe- dijo Mai entrando al cuarto, Joey sonrío, aunque noto que en la puerta había un guardia vigilando - Mai, discúlpame por dejar ir a Max...

No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa lindo, en parte yo también quede impresionada por este lugar, la culpa es de Rex por no vigilar todo bien- dijo Mai con tristeza, Joey asintió.

No se preocupen, Marick esta con su hijo y con mi sobrina, sé que él los cuidara, recuerden que él es fuerte ya que paso por mucho al ser un cuidador de tumbas- dijo Mokuba con calma.

Lo sé, eso es lo que me da la esperanza- dijo Mai sonriendo con levedad.

Serenity bajo al comedor, Duke ya le había puesto al corriente de lo que pasaba, ella estaba preocupada, pero sintió un poco de hambre y sabia que por el bien de su embarazo debía de alimentarse bien, apenas entro al comedor se sorprendió al ver a Tristán tomando un café, aunque parecía que ya iba de salida.

Tristán... - dijo Serenity entrecortadamente, él le miro con calma.

Serenity, vaya sorpresa- dijo Tristán con calma.

Pensé que estarías fuera- dijo Serenity.

Lo estaba, pero decidí venir por algunas cosas que necesitábamos- dijo Tristán.

Bueno... eh... no te entretengo, luego vuelvo- dijo Serenity mientras empezaba a retirarse, pero Tristán le detuvo.

Espera... eh, yo... lo siento- dijo Tristán de pronto, Serenity le miro extrañada - Serenity, yo quería disculparme desde hace tiempo, sé que lo que te hice fue una canallada, jamás debí de abofetearte, discúlpame, no supe que me paso esa vez, aunque se que por ello perdí a una gran amiga.

Serenity estaba sorprendida, y con algo de dolor recordó lo que había pasado, hacia tres años, después de una fiesta en KC, Tristán, que había comenzado a beber le recrimino coquetear con un muchacho, ella se defendió alegándole que no lo había hecho, pero Tristán, ebrio, le abofeteo con fuerza y después casi la viola, de no haber sido por un acceso de asombro de él mismo, que se alejo sorprendido y salió del cuarto.

Serenity herida en su orgullo, y casi desecha salió de la casa y corrió, en ese lamentable estado (semidesnuda ya que Tristán le había arrancado parte de sus ropas) le encontró Tea, que se encontraban pensando sobre algunos proyectos de viaje, después de charlar con ella, a petición de Serenity no le comentaron nada a los demás, Tea decidió quedarse un tiempo y por lo que le comento a Yugi que le vería en unos días.

Serenity rompió con Tristán una semana más tarde, en ese periodo de tiempo fue cuando Duke empezó a cortejarla, y ya lo demás es historia.

Tristán, yo te perdone desde hace tiempo, se que no lo hiciste por odio, pero aun así, los dos sabíamos que no funcionaria- dijo Serenity con calma.

Sí, lo sé, aun así, yo, pues, espero que podamos volver a ser amigos- dijo Tristán con pena.

Eso no es problema para mi, pero debes de aceptar a Duke, el es mi esposo ahora y creo que el debe de dar el visto bueno- dijo Serenity con calma, Tristán sonrío mientras que notaba que su radio sonaba, Harding ya lo apresuraba.

Debo irme, hablare con él después- dijo Tristán saliendo, Serenity sonrío, de pronto todo quedo a oscuras.

En la sala de control, en medio de la oscuridad, Arnold esperaba, pasados treinta segundos empezó a reactivar el sistema, tardo unos segundos y la luz volvió.

Gracias a Dios- dijo Arnold al ver que el sistema parecía ponerse en línea.

No escucho nada- dijo Yugi levantando el teléfono.

Hay que reactivar cada sistema de forma manual- dijo Arnold mientras sonreía.

Bien, dentro de unos minutos podremos tener libre acceso a todo- dijo Henry sonriendo.

Estamos dentro- dijo Arnold, Yugi tomo él teléfono y empezó a marcar, cuando se quedo mirando una de las pantallas.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Henry extrañado.

Los Hadrosaurios se han desbandado- dijo Arnold con voz apagada.

La estampida de Hadrosaurios era tremenda, Marick corría cargando a Kisara y llevando a Max casi a rastras, sabía que el Tiranosaurio estaba allí, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, si se quedaban quietos podían ser aplastados por la estampida, y eso no sería para nada bonito.

Marick vio una zona de rocas y empezó a escalar, sabía que si llegaba a la cima estarían a salvo, pero la cercanía de la manada lo obligo a meterse entre las rocas, Max se acurruco junto a él, mientras que Kisara gritaba algo que no pudo escuchar por el escándalo, Max se repuso y le abrazo con fuerza mientras que Marick les cubría, la nube de polvo le impedía ver que pasaba, aunque por el sonido se dio cuenta de que el Tiranosaurio tenia una presa.

El tiempo paso, Marick abrió los ojos mientras que noto que la nube se había dispersado, la manada había desaparecido, el Tiranosaurio debió de haberse llevado a su presa, pues el lugar estaba vacío, Marick procedió a bajar.

Debemos irnos- dijo Marick, Max asintió.

¿Por qué?- dijo Kisara asustada.

Debemos contra lo del barco, somos los únicos que sabemos- dijo Marick - Y puesto que los sensores de movimiento aun no parecen servir, pues debemos de apresurarnos.

Señor Marick, yo vi un bote inflable en el búnker- dijo Max de pronto, Marick le miro con sorpresa y recordó que el río pasaba cerca del centro de visitas.

Pues vayamos por él- dijo Marick mientras que Max le miraba sonriendo y Kisara solo suspiro.

Rex estaba en su refugio junto con Weevil, su viejo amigo solo le miraba con algo de pena, si bien ya casi lograban recuperar el control del parque, ya habían perdido a un hombre y dos mas podrían morir.

Sabes, yo pensé que por fin podría conseguir respeto- dijo Rex con tristeza.

Vamos amigo, nadie pensó que pasaría esto- dijo Weevil con calma.

Bueno, lo que se, es que lo mas seguro es que me van a tratar de obligar a cerrar este parque- dijo Rex con tristeza.

Eso es obvio, pero, pues quien sabe, si consigues algunos apoyos, tal vez puedas mantenerla como una reserva ecológica- dijo Weevil de manera comprensiva.

Si, eso espero, después de arreglar la probable demanda de KC- dijo Rex con enfado.

En el búnker.

¿Dónde esta?- dijo Marick mientras rebuscaba en el lugar.

Recuerdo que estaba por aquí- dijo Max revisando algunas cajas.

¿Tío que es eso?- dijo Kisara enseñándole una caja metálica, Marick la abrió y sonrío al ver una pistola de aire comprimido y seis dardos tranquilizantes.

Genial, ¿Hay mas de estas Kisara?- dijo Marick mientras sacaba la pistola y se la acomodaba en el cinturón, además de colocar los seis dardos en sus bolsillos.

Solo estos papeles- dijo Kisara dándole a Marick unas hojas.

Un mapa, gracias Ra, parece que es nuestro día de suerte, siempre y cuando hallemos el bote- dijo Marick sonriendo.

¡Aquí esta!- dijo Max sonriendo mientras sacaba un bote inflable de un rincón, había dos remos de plástico junto con el bote.

Marick reviso el mapa y encontró un camino de no más de 100 metros de donde se hallaban para llegar al río, así que sujeto el bote y salió junto con los niños al exterior.

Marick y los niños avanzaron por un pequeño camino de terraceria, se escuchaba el sonido del río al fondo del camino, de pronto Marick escucho algo que le asusto.

¿A que huele?- dijo Kisara con una mueca de asco - Parecen frutas podridas.

Señor Marick, ¿Esos son ronquidos?- dijo Max con duda, Marick sudo frío mientras sacaba la pistola.

Quédense en este punto, voy a ver- dijo Marick mientras caminaba hacía la pequeña colina - Max cuídala.

Si señor- dijo Max mientras sujetaba él remó de plástico.

Marick avanzo por la colina y vio al Tiranosaurio apoyado en un árbol, a sus pies se encontraban los restos de un Hadrosaurio, el animal dormía. Marick sudo frío, el camino pasaba a unos 10 metros del animal y al final había una pequeña casona de madera la cual daba al río, Marick se dio cuenta de que ese era el camino más rápido, así que no les quedaba de otra mas que arriesgarse por lo que dio la vuelta y regreso con los niños.

Niños, quiero que me escuchen- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Qué pasa tío?- dijo Kisara.

El Rex esta durmiendo por allá, por desgracia debemos pasar a su lado, entiendan que es para que volvamos rápido- dijo Marick, Kisara le miro con miedo.

¿Es la única manera?- dijo Max al notar el miedo de Kisara, Marick suspiro.

Que más quisiera yo, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, el tiempo se acaba y es la ruta más rápida- dijo Marick con calma.

Tengo miedo- dijo Kisara temblando, Marick le iba a consolar, pero Max abrazo a Kisara antes.

No temas, se que todo saldrá bien- dijo Max tranquilizándola, Kisara se apoyo en su regazo, Marick solo les miro asombrado, pero sonrío para sus adentros.

"Vaya con estos niños de ahora"- pensó Marick mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por Max y Kisara.

Al llegar a la colina, Marick y los niños cruzaron con lentitud, el animal roncaba en su lugar sin notarlos, Marick sabía que su pequeña arma no le haría ni cosquillas si el Tiranosaurio despertaba, la situación era tensa, pero al fin llegaron a la casona. Marick se percato de que había chalecos salvavidas en las paredes, así que tomo 3.

Al momento de abrir el bote, este se inflo con ruido, Marick y los niños se asustaron, cuando el bote se inflo, Marick miro por la puerta, pero el animal no pareció despertar por el ruido.

Menos mal- dijo Marick con alivio mientras entraba nuevamente y colocaba el bote en él agua.

Vamos Kisara, con cuidado- dijo Max mientras le ayudaba a subir.

Gracias- dijo Kisara con una leve sonrisa, Max se sonrojo al verle, mientras que Marick sonrío.

Vamos chicos, ahí que irnos- dijo Marick.

El bote empezó a avanzar lentamente por el río, Marick volteo a ver al Rex y suspiro al verle aun durmiendo, ya habían avanzado un trecho cuando un ruido le llamo la atención.

¡Achis!- estornudo Kisara con fuerza, Marick recordó entonces que Kisara tendía a estornudar en los peores momentos, eso les arruinaba sus bromas, pero ahora, podía acarrear problemas.

¡Silencio!- dijo Marick en voz baja pero con firmeza, más Kisara estornudo nuevamente, De pronto otro ruido le hizo voltear con miedo, el Tiranosaurio había despertado, Marick le miro aterrorizado, el animal les miraba fijamente y sé hecho al agua.

¡Lo siento tío, ¡No fue mi intención!- dijo Kisara llorando, Marick solo tomo los remos y empezó a remar con fuerza, pero el animal avanzaba hacía ellos con lentitud.

¡Allá viene!- grito Max, y Marick se percato de que por la profundidad del río, el Rex estaba sumergido casi por completo.

Parece un cocodrilo- dijo Marick para si mientras desenfundaba el arma.

¿Qué hace?- pregunto Max extrañado al verle apuntar al animal.

Tal vez esto no lo detenga, pero si le doy en un punto sensible como los ojos o en el interior de su hocico, tal ves, y solo tal ves lo detenga lo suficiente- dijo Marick con determinación.

El animal avanzaba y la gigantesca cabeza abrió su hocico repleto de filosos colmillos Marick apunto y disparo... dándole en una mejilla. El animal siguió avanzando mientras que Marick recargaba, era una suerte que la corriente del río los llevara en la dirección contraria, eso le permitía avanzar sin tener que remar.

¡Allí viene!- dijo Kisara con miedo, Marick lo vio, el animal no estaría a menos de 15 metros de ellos y los miraba fijamente, Marick jalo el gatillo... y el animal pego un alarido de molestia, el dardo se le metió en el ojo.

¡Te di maldito!- dijo Marick riendo mientras que el animal trataba de arrancarse el dardo, Marick tomo los remos y empezó a remar con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que el Tiranosaurio no estaría mucho tiempo inutilizado, debían apurarse.

¡Se le cayo!- dijo Max con terror, Marick volteo y vio que el animal se había logrado arrancar el dardo y les miraba con furia, al menos ya habían avanzado más y seria más difícil que los pescara, pero entonces noto que el río se ensanchaba y se hacía menos profundo. El temor se apodero de él.

El Tiranosaurio avanzo lentamente, y la profundidad decreciente le permitía aumentar su velocidad, Marick remaba a más no poder... y entonces se escucho un rugido. El Tiranosaurio joven se encontraba reclamando los restos de la presa que el otro había dejado atrás, el grande volteo y rugió con furia mientras empezaba a regresar, Marick se percato de que el Tiranosaurio no permitiría que nadie le robara su presa.

Por Ra, por un momento pensé que era el fin- dijo Marick mientras veía al animal alejarse.

Lo siento tío- dijo Kisara apenada.

Nos pasa a todos de ves en cuando- dijo Max sonriéndole, Marick asintió mientras encaminaba el bote a la espesura de la selva.

Continuara...

Este estuvo un poco mas calmado, el Tiranosaurio volvió a atacar, pero no pudo lograr mucho, ahora Marick tiene una carrera contra el tiempo para avisar sobre el barco, en la sala de control ya todo parece estar bajo control, pero por cuanto tiempo... eso lo verán próximamente.

Gracias por los reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri y Franco.

La historia tendrá aun más acción, lo prometo.


	9. Capitulo 9: El sector de Aves prehistóri...

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 9: El sector de Aves prehistóricas, cacería...

Yugi iba en el jeep junto con Tristán, había hierbas aplastadas por todos lados, además de mucha sangre regada.

No hay duda, el Tiranosaurio se dio una buena comida- dijo Tristán con calma.

¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Yugi con algo de temor.

Esta por ahí, en cualquier parte y nosotros no tenemos mas que estas pistolas, aun con la escopeta es como estar desarmados en su contra- dijo Tristán mientras miraba las armas.

Tenemos el jeep- dijo Yugi con calma.

¡Oh ese animal puede correr más aprisa que el jeep, No lo sé, ¿Yugi, estas listo para volver a vivir en el peligro?- dijo Tristán sonriendo.

Es lo que menos quisiera, pero si no queda opción- dijo Yugi mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Mientras que el jeep avanzaba, Tristán y Yugi vieron los restos de un Hadrosaurio siendo devorado por los pequeños carroñeros, de pronto sonó la radio.

"Tengo algo para ustedes chicos"- dijo Arnold por la radio.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Tristán.

"Encontré a Julián"- dijo Arnold.

El jeep avanzaba a toda velocidad por el sendero, Tristán estaba algo nervioso, pese a lo que Arnold decía sobre el control del parque, tenía miedo, algo iba a pasar aun.

Lo encontraron por medio de las cámaras a control remoto- dijo Tristán a Yugi.

¿Qué se llevo?- dijo Yugi con calma.

Henry dice que 15 embriones, ¿Sabes lo que vale eso?- dijo Tristán con enfado.

Ni idea- dijo Yugi con calma.

Unos 15 millones de dólares en el mercado negro, un gran premio- dijo Tristán con enfado, Yugi solo suspiro.

De pronto vieron el jeep, y tirado a su lado, un irreconocible cuerpo, con varias cosas verdes encima, en cuando Yugi y Tristán se acercaron los compis salieron corriendo del lugar, aunque se detuvieron en las inmediaciones.

Julián yacía boca arriba, su cara estaba inflamada y desgarrada, las moscas zumbaban encima de su boca abierta, la lengua estaba destrozada. Los intestinos salían por su estomago, una de sus piernas estaba desgarrada a mordiscos, Yugi miro a los compis y noto que los miraban fijamente, Yugi sintió algo de temor.

Vaya, no lo mataron los compis- dijo Tristán con calma.

¿Qué?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

¿Ves las manchas, Es saliva del Dilofosaurio, le escupió a los ojos, eso es doloroso pero no mortal. Lo cegó y luego lo despanzurro. No es una bonita manera de estirar la pata, tal vez si hay justicia divina después de todo- dijo Tristán mirando el cuerpo.

Los compis estaban excitados, Tristán saco del auto el lanzador de misiles mientras que le pasaba los misiles a Yugi.

Ten cuidado, no vayas a pisar algo- dijo Tristán con calma.

Yugi y Tristán subieron al jeep y dieron una última mirada al cuerpo.

Vamos- dijo Tristán con calma.

¿Lo dejaremos aquí?- dijo Yugi con curiosidad.

Si, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, además, los compis tienen hambre- dijo Tristán mientras arrancaba el jeep.

Al mirar atrás Yugi observo como los compis se abalanzaban sobre el cuerpo de Julián y empezaban a arrancarle trozos de carne de su destrozada cara.

El río se ensanchaba, Marick miro el reloj, eran cerca de las 8, avanzaban rápido, Marick noto que Kisara de pronto tomaba agua del río.

Kisara, no bebas esa agua- dijo Marick con calma.

Pero sabe buena- dijo Kisara con un puchero.

Esta sucia, no quiero que enfermes- dijo Marick con calma.

Hace calor, ¿Cree que tardemos?- dijo Max con aburrimiento.

¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Kisara de pronto, los tres callaron y escucharon algo como un chillido.

Viene del fondo- dijo Marick.

¡Miren!- dijo Kisara mientras veían como una gigantesca cúpula se levantaba de entre los árboles.

La cúpula estaba cubierta por gruesas mallas de metal.

No esta terminado- dijo Max mirándole, Marick reviso el mapa.

Parece que hay un segundo pabellón- dijo Marick.

¿Pararemos aquí?- dijo Max extrañado.

Tal vez haya un teléfono o sensores de movimiento, debemos ponernos en contacto con la sala de control, se hace tarde- dijo Marick.

Bajaron del bote y Marick lo remolco hasta llevarlo a un sector seguro. Después los tres caminaron a través del espeso bosque de palmeras.

En la sala de control.

No lo entiendo, no encuentro al Tiranosaurio o a Marick y a los chicos- dijo Arnold con enfado.

Desde que Julián hackeo el sistema ya habían pasado 14 horas, él había puesto el sistema lentamente en orden, Arnold tomo uno de los teléfonos y se comunico al cuarto donde descansaban Pegasus y Seto.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ishizu contestando el teléfono.

Quiero hablar con Pegasus por favor- dijo Arnold, sabiendo que Ishizu estaba notoriamente sensible, así que hablar con ella era riesgoso para sus oídos.

Ahora se lo paso- dijo Ishizu dándole a Pegasus el teléfono.

¿Alo?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, aunque mostrando una leve mueca de dolor.

Pegasus, todos los sistemas están en orden, ya he llamado a tierra y vendrá un helicóptero por ustedes, aunque por una tormenta llegaran hasta dentro de un par de horas- dijo Arnold.

¿Qué con los desaparecidos?- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Los sensores de movimiento no los hallan, espero que no hallan ido al sector de aves prehistóricas- dijo Arnold preocupado.

¿Por qué este sector no estaba incluido en la visita?- dijo Pegasus con extrañeza.

Los Pterodactilos son demasiado territoriales y tienden atacar a cualquier animal que se interne en sus territorios- dijo Arnold preocupado - Lesionaron a varios trabajadores al principio, de ahí que decidiésemos que clausuraríamos ese lugar.

¿O sea que si entraron allí?- dijo Pegasus.

O no, espero que no estén, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si entraran- dijo Arnold preocupado.

En el sector de aves prehistóricas.

¿Ese es el pabellón, Que porquería- dijo Kisara con asombro.

Por debajo de la cúpula, se levantaba un pabellón de madera a medio construir, la pintura estaba esparcida por todos lados y las ventanas estaban selladas por tablas.

Creo que no lo terminaron por alguna razón, no creo que encontremos algún teléfono aquí, será mejor que volvamos al bote- dijo Marick mientras miraba su reloj.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, Marick noto que el suelo se encontraba cubierto de una plasta blanca, aparte de oler agrio.

Huele mal, ¿Qué es esa cosa blanca?- dijo Kisara asqueada.

Parecen excrementos de reptil- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Por que no habrán terminado el pabellón?- dijo Max extrañado.

No lo sé- dijo Marick extrañado.

De pronto se escucho un silbido, una sombra oscura surco el cielo, Marick miro al cielo y vio a un gigantesco dactilo volando por los cielos.

¿Es un Pterodactilo?- dijo Kisara sorprendida.

Si que lo son- dijo Max sonriendo - ¿Por qué no habrán estado en el viaje?.

Marick se pregunto lo mismo, los dinosaurios voladores eran hermosos, airosos, cuando se desplazaban por los cielos... mientras observaba vio aparecer 3 Pterodactilos más.

Quizás aun no han terminado el pabellón- dijo Kisara -¿Nos pueden hacer daño?

No lo creo, comen peces- dijo Marick con calma.

Uno de los dactilos paso volando de manera rasante dejando un aroma agrio y un bao caluroso.

¡Vaya, Son verdaderamente grandes, ¿Tío, estas seguro que no nos harán daño?- dijo Kisara algo asustada.

Muy seguro- dijo Marick con calma.

Otro dactilo se lanzo con velocidad, al pasar cerca de ellos, Marick tuvo la visión de un enorme murciélago, el animal se veía tan delicado...

¡Me mordió!- dijo Kisara sujetándose la cabeza.

¿Té que?- dijo Marick sorprendido.

¡Me mordió, me mordió!- dijo Kisara mientras que mostraba su mano con algo de sangre.

Dos dactilos más se lanzaron en picada contra ellos. Mientras caían a tierra emitían una especie de alarido.

¡Corran!- grito Marick mientras que sujetaba a ambos de las manos y corrían a toda velocidad.

Los dactilos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Marick se percato de que los alcanzaban y se arrojo al suelo con los niños, los dactilos pasaron a vuelo rasante y Marick sintió como unas garras afiladas desgarraban su camisa.

Yeack- dijo Kisara, Marick le miro y noto que ella estaba cubierta de la masa blanca de excrementos de los animales.

¡Vamos!- dijo Marick nuevamente.

Iban a echar a correr, cuando Kisara grito, Marick noto que el animal le había pescado de los hombros y trataba de levantarla, pero ella era demasiado pesada para el animal.

¡Kisara!- grito Max con temor.

Marick se lanzo contra el animal derribándole con fuerza, el animal batía las alas y lanzaba picotazos, pero Marick lo contenía con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que por momentos trataba de provocarle daño golpeando los costados.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo mientras que Max sujetaba a Kisara, por fin Marick cayo de costado mientras que el animal rodando empezó a ponerse de pie, Marick le miro y vio que el animal se apoyaba en las alas y caminaba así.

"Como un murciélago"- pensó Marick sorprendido.

Los demás animales seguían lanzándose sobre ellos, de pronto Kisara saco algo y se lo arrojo a uno de los Pterodactilos, el animal emitió un silbido y se elevo seguido por los demás.

¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Marick extrañado.

Tienen mis guantes- dijo Kisara con una leve sonrisa.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Max preocupado.

Si, gracias- dijo Kisara sonriéndole, Max sonrío aliviado.

Será mejor apurarnos- dijo Marick sonriendo.

Después de un rato salieron de la cúpula y siguieron por el río, Marick noto que se desplazaban con rapidez, era agradable sentir la fresca brisa después del peligro que pasaron.

De pronto, Max noto que algunos de los dinosaurios pequeños que brincaban en las ramas estaban aterrorizados. Kisara pego un pequeño grito y de pronto la enorme cabeza del Tiranosaurio emergió del follaje, Marick sudo frío, pero pudo controlarse al notar que los árboles le impedían al animal alcanzarlos. El Tiranosaurio rugía con furia mientras trataba de alcanzarlos.

"Nos esta cazando el maldito"- pensó Marick sorprendido.

El Tiranosaurio se alejo un poco y trato de embestir los arboles pero fallo de nuevo. Después de una serie de infructuosos intentos, se alejo y fue río abajo.

Odio a ese animal- dijo Kisara con rencor.

Marick se acomodo en el bote perturbado, ese animal no se iba a rendir, trataría a toda costa de agarrarlos, parecía ser que no olvidaba él echo de que le había disparado en un ojo.

Tío, ¿Escuchas eso, Parecen Búhos- dijo Kisara de pronto.

No me agrada eso- dijo Marick con temor.

En el centro.

¿Aun no es hora de mi morfina?- dijo Pegasus con una notoria incomodidad.

Aun no- dijo Tea.

Sabes, este lugar me a hecho pensar, pese a que Arnold me diga que ya tienen el control, no puedo evitar sentir que algo esta mal- dijo Pegasus de pronto.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Tea extrañada.

No lo se, algo no cuadra, siento que algo se esta pasando por alto, no se que sea, pero me hace sentir muy incomodo- dijo Pegasus mientras se reclinaba en su cama.

Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo he pensado, aun así, espero que no sean mas que suposiciones- dijo Tea con cierto temor.

Por cierto, eh notado que vas mucho al baño amiga mía- dijo Pegasus de pronto mientras sonreía.

¡De que hablas!- dijo Tea sonrojada.

Vamos, te he estado observando, tienes mareos constantemente, y se que has estado vomitando, dime, ¿No estarás esperando?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Tea se sonrojo aun más.

¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo Tea en voz baja.

Ya te dije, lo note, veo que el buen Yugi tendrá descendencia pronto- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras que Tea miro el reloj.

Ya es hora de darte tu morfina- dijo Tea, mientras que Pegasus descubrió su brazo.

Pon cuanta quieras- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

En el río. Marick sujetaba las ramas haciendo que viajaran con lentitud en el río, fue cuando vio a lo lejos a dos Dilofosaurios.

¿Esos son venenosos?- pregunto Kisara con temor.

Si, hay que ver como pasar sin que nos noten- dijo Marick pensativo.

Los Dilofosaurios se encontraban bebiendo del río, Marick se dio cuenta que aun no les habían notado y que probablemente pasarían bastante tiempo allí.

Creo que estamos varados- dijo Max cansado.

Si, no podemos bajar del bote ya que ellos son mas chicos que el Tiranosaurio y pueden pasar por entre los arboles- dijo Marick mientras sé mantenía sujeto a las ramas del árbol e impedía que el bote se moviese.

Tío, ¿Oíste eso?- dijo Kisara de pronto.

Marick noto que los animales empezaron a mostrarse nerviosos mientras gruñían hacia el grueso follaje, Marick sonrío levemente.

¿Quién lo diría, Vamos a tener algo de ayuda- dijo Marick sonriendo - Max, Kisara, quiero que se tiendan en el bote pasaremos rápidamente.

Kisara sé tendió con rapidez, Max se apoyo dé tal manera que la cubría, mientras que Marick saco la pistola y preparo sus últimos 4 dardos.

El bote empezó a avanzar con rapidez y al estar cerca de los Dilofosaurios, Marick noto que estos le rugían al Tiranosaurio que trataba de pasar por entre el follaje, pero los gruesos árboles se lo impedían. Uno de los Dilofosaurios gruño con curiosidad al ver el bote, mas el rugido del Tiranosaurio le hizo voltear a verle. El bote cruzo con rapidez y se interno en la jungla, mientras que el Tiranosaurio volvía a alejarse y a ir siguiendo el río.

¡Guau, ¡Vamos rápido!- dijo Kisara levantándose levemente.

El río de pronto elevo la velocidad de su corriente, haciendo que el bote viajara a una gran velocidad, Marick noto que el Tiranosaurio aun les seguía y trataba de atravesar el grueso follaje, de pronto el sonido de agua cayendo llamo su atención y el pudo ver de pronto una peculiar recta horizontal.

¡Por Ra!- dijo Marick tomando los remos.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Max extrañado.

¡Es una cascada!- dijo Marick con temor.

Marick empezó a remar contracorriente con toda su fuerza, pero solo logro que el bote diera vueltas en círculos mientras se acercaba a la temible pendiente.

¡No sé nadar!- dijo Kisara asustada.

Marick noto que Kisara tenia desabrochado el chaleco salvavidas, pero no podía hacer mucho, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas enterró el remo lo mas profundo que pudo, quedando el bote colgado del borde de la cascada.

¡Dios!- dijo Max al ver al fondo.

El Tiranosaurio se encontraba abajo, y parecía esperar su caída para darles caza, Marick se aferro con todo para tratar de mantener el bote, pero una nueva corriente le pego y los lanzo por la cascada separándose durante la caída.

Marick salió cerca de la orilla, vio que el Tiranosaurio buscaba algo del otro lado, cerca de la cascada, de pronto noto que Max luchaba contra la corriente, Marick le dio alcance y lo llevo a la orilla, Kisara no aparecía y Marick se asusto, Max señalo al Tiranosaurio y Marick vio que el animal llevaba en su hocico el chaleco de Kisara.

Marick por un momento sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, hasta que Max se arrojo al agua y saco de entre la corriente el cuerpo inerme de Kisara, parecía inconsciente, pero aun respiraba, Marick no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro de alivio mientras noto que el animal seguía buscándoles cerca de la cascada.

Kisara despertó tosiendo, por suerte el sonido de la cascada impedía que el animal los escuchase, pero Marick sé encontró en un dilema, río abajo solo había campo abierto, no había donde huir.

¿Qué haremos?- dijo Max asustado.

Mira allá- dijo Marick señalando un pequeño camino de tierra que llevaba a una cueva en el peñasco, cerca de donde estaba el Tiranosaurio.

¿Iremos... allá?- dijo Kisara con dificultad aun tosiendo.

No hay otra opción, rápido, antes de que nos vea- dijo Marick mientras que con Kisara en brazos y Max junto con él corrieron a la cueva. El Tiranosaurio entonces volteo y se abalanzo sobre ellos, pero Marick, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, sujeto a Max con una mano, mientras mantenía a Kisara con la otra y logro entrar a la cueva antes de que el Tiranosaurio les alcanzase.

Por... Ra... estuvo... cerca- dijo Marick mientras que llegaba al fondo de la cueva.

Marick miro el lugar impresionado, habían grandes motores y varios aparatos en el lugar, había un letrero que decía "Control de la cascada" escrito a mano. Marick comenzó a explorar el lugar.

¿Qué buscas Tío?- dijo Kisara extrañada.

Un teléfono, debe de haber uno por aquí- dijo Marick.

En el fondo de un nicho, Max noto una especie de puerta metálica y cerca unos controles. Max se acerco y vio un teclado, él como buen aficionado a las computadoras, vio un código escrito en una vieja libreta que estaba mal colocada en una esquina, sin que Marick lo notara, Max por curiosidad presiono las teclas, y al momento de acabar de poner el código, las puertas se abrieron revelando unas escaleras que llevaban al fondo.

¡Señor Marick, ¡Venga a ver esto!- dijo Max impresionado.

Marick se acerco al escucharle y sonrío al ver la puerta.

Tal ves no hay teléfono, pero al menos tenemos un nuevo camino, espero que nos lleve a algún lado lejos del Tiranosaurio- dijo Marick mientras sacaba el arma (que increíblemente no se le cayo) y empezaba a bajar con Kisara y Max detrás de él.

Tío mira- dijo Kisara señalando algo al final.

Marick solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había un túnel bastante grande y una señal indicaba que llevaba al centro de visitantes, no solo eso, había un auto parecido a un carro de golf estacionado allí, Marick noto que debía de ser eléctrico, más la luz roja en el panel indicaba que estaba cargado.

Bien, vamos chicos, hay que irnos- dijo Marick sonriendo.

Kisara y Max subieron, de pronto Marick escucho el sonido de un olfateo, asustado preparo el arma. De pronto una forma descolorida se lanzo contra él derribándole, Marick disparo por puro impulso, la forma cayo al suelo y Marick pudo ver a un Velocirraptor muy joven tirado mientras se retorcía por el efecto del dardo tranquilizante.

¡Tío estas bien!- dijo Kisara asustada, Marick asintió mientras que le quitaba el dardo al animal semiconsciente.

Marick sujeto al animal con suavidad, y pudo verlo bien, era muy joven, y era macho, lo que le indicaba que había nacido de manera natural.

¿Qué hará con él?- dijo Max de pronto, Marick solo levanto al animal.

Es la prueba que necesitaba- dijo Marick mientras que los niños le miraron con rareza - Ya sabrán luego a que me refiero, hay que irnos, puede que halla más.

Marick subió al carro y empezó a conducir a través del túnel, mas no sabia que el túnel tenia una serie de vueltas que le harían tardarse mas de lo pensado.

En la sala de control.

Bien, ya tenemos el lanzador de misiles y Harding ya esta preparando el sedante para el Tiranosaurio- dijo Tristán sonriendo.

Ya ven, les dije que recuperaría el control- dijo Arnold sonriendo, de pronto noto que Yugi miraba la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores con rareza.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Yugi señalando una señal en la zona alta.

Arnold se acerco y pudo ver que el recuadro indicaba un mensaje de la maquina, al pulsar en él, el letrero que vio le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Corriente Auxiliar baja?- dijo Henry con rareza.

¿Por qué operas con corriente auxiliar?- dijo Tristán de pronto.

No es así, estamos con la corriente central- dijo Arnold asustado.

Pues no lo parece- dijo Yugi.

No puede ser, imprimiré los registros cronológicos del sistema, algo debe de estar mal- dijo Arnold asustado.

De pronto la pantalla emitió una falla total de corriente y todos los números del sistema empezaron a decrecer lentamente.

¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?- dijo Tristán con temor.

¡Dios no!- dijo Arnold mientras miraba el registro.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Henry.

Según el registro, hemos trabajado con la energía auxiliar desde el primer corte de corriente- dijo Arnold con miedo.

Un momento, ¿Aquí dice que las cercas están apagadas?- dijo Tristán con temor.

Así es, todas sin excepción- dijo Arnold con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

Entonces los raptores- dijo Tristán.

Están sueltos- dijo Arnold.

Yugi iba a hablar cuando a lo lejos se escucho un alarido, seguido por algunos tiros, Tristán tomo las radios portátiles y se las repartió mientras que Carlos, Rex y Sara entraban a la sala.

Arnold debes ir al cobertizo para encender la corriente principal, Henry, eres la única otra persona que puede reactivar el sistema así que te quedaras aquí, te daré un arma no temas, Rex quiero que tu y Sara lleven a los demás al refugio, Carlos, tu y yo ayudaremos a Arnold y a los guardias a lidiar con los raptores, y recemos por que solo sean los 8 de la jaula, si aparecen los demás, estamos perdidos- dijo Tristán con temor.

Tristán, ¿Qué harás con mis animales?- dijo Rex de pronto, pero Tristán solo emito una leve sonrisa.

La duda es, ¿Qué nos harán sus animales a nosotros?- dijo Tristán.

Continuara...

La batalla es mas ruda ahora, Marick y los niños escaparon del Tiranosaurio, pero no saben que los Velociraptores están en el centro, ¿Podrán Tristán y sus hombres efrentarlos, ¿Rex y Sara lograran llevar a los demás a tiempo al refugio, ahora comenzara la verdadera batalla, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri y Franco.

Hasta luego.


	10. Capitulo 10: Guerra

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 10: Guerra...

Tristán se dirigió a la salida seguido por Yugi, quien solo le encargo a Sara que protegiese a los demás. Al abrir una de las puertas escucharon tiros. Yugi pudo ver a lo lejos a un trabajador corriendo, antes de que un Raptor se le lanzo encima derribándole, Yugi solo volteo la cara hasta que Tristán le jalo.

Arnold se encontraba acorralado cerca de la pared del cobertizo, tres Raptores se le acercaban lentamente mientras que él blandía un palo, era obvio que había perdido su arma.

Carga- dijo Tristán mientras se apoyaba el cargador de misiles en el hombro.

Yugi cargo el arma con rapidez. Arnold se encontraba aterrorizado, los Velociraptores ya casi estaban sobre él, cuando el animal de la izquierda salió volando en pedazos.

Eso los espabilara- dijo Tristán mientras que Arnold aprovecho la confusión para correr al cobertizo

Lo raptores se volvieron y gruñeron mientras sé aproximaban a Yugi y a Tristán, a lo lejos se escucho un alarido y más disparos.

Esto puede ser un desastre- dijo Yugi con temor.

Lo sé, recarga- dijo Tristán con el lanzador en el hombro.

Sara se encontró con Mokuba y Rebeca en la salida del cuarto de Joey.

Rápido, hay que salir de aquí, debemos de ir al refugio, díganle a Sam que escolte a los Wheeler ya que Rex vendrá con nosotros- dijo Sara.

Bien, vamos Rebeca- dijo Mokuba.

Si- dijo Rebeca mientras que seguía a Mokuba.

En el cuarto donde tenían a Seto y Pegasus, Carlos entro rápidamente.

¡Rápido, ¡Debemos salir de aquí!- dijo Carlos mientras que sacaba varias armas, detrás de él salió otro guardia armado.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Duke sorprendido (El y Serenity habían ido a ver a los heridos)

No querrán saberlo amigos, los llevare al refugio- dijo Carlos mientras que con ayuda de Ishizu levantaban a Seto.

Veo que se salió de control- dijo Seto con enfado.

Tranquilo querido, ya veras que todo estará bien- dijo Ishizu mientras que junto con Carlos llevaban a Seto a la salida.

¿Dónde esta Yugi?- dijo Tea preocupada.

Esta con Tristán, ahora por favor ayúdenos a sacar a Pegasus- dijo Carlos, Duke rápidamente, junto con el otro guardia levantaron a Pegasus, quien solo emitió un quejido de dolor.

Hey, apúrense- dijo Sara desde el pasillo, justo en ese momento Joey y los demás aparecían, el guardia se veía asustado.

Bien, vamos- dijo Carlos con prisa.

El grupo empezó a caminar por el pasillo, Serenity iba a la cabeza seguida por Mokuba y Rebeca, al avanzar un poco vieron a Rex y a Weevil junto con 2 guardias.

Rex... - dijo Seto con ira al mirarle, Joey parecía estar a punto de lanzársele, pero Tea intervino.

No es el momento de pelear, hay que salir de aquí- dijo Tea calmando los ánimos.

La señorita Gardner tiene razón, primero pongámonos a salvo, ya luego podrán golpear a Rex cuanto quieran- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Gracias- dijo Rex con enfado, Serenity empezó a caminar de nuevo adelantándose al grupo mientras que Weevil le seguía.

Serenity, mejor no te adelantes tanto- dijo Duke preocupado.

No temas, no parece haber peligro- dijo Serenity mientras pasaba frente a un gran ventanal.

Del otro lado de la ventana, un Velocirraptor miro a Serenity y gruño, el animal se lanzo a toda velocidad estrellándose en la ventana y saliendo despedido hacía atrás mientras que el vidrio blindado se cuarteaba.

¡Por dios!- dijo Serenity al ver al raptor chocar, Weevil grito y salió corriendo del susto, los demás rápidamente corrieron hacía Serenity.

¡Serenity, ¡Estas bien!- dijo Duke asustado, pero Serenity solo asintió, Carlos miro a donde estaba el rapto y sudo frío.

¡Larguémonos rápido!- dijo Carlos mientras que el grupo se apresuraba al refugio.

En la sala de control, Henry escuchaba los disparos y explosiones, él quería salir de allí, pero sabia que debía de esperar a que Arnold preparara el sistema.

De pronto escucho un grito, Henry sudo frío... era la voz de Tristán.

Tristán sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna al caer en un terraplén, miro a la izquierda y vio que Yugi tuvo que huir a causa de que los raptores parecían estar reorganizándose. Tristán se percato de que los animales estaban siguiendole a él, sabía que debía huir, porque tenía 20 segundos antes de que le alcanzaran.

Veinte segundos... o quizás menos.

Tea ayudo a Pegasus a acomodarse mientras que Harding (que había llegado junto con dos trabajadores mas) inyectaba la morfina, Pegasus suspiro y se desplomo de espaldas. Se debilitaba conforme pasaban los segundos, Seto se encontraba ya mejor, aunque miraba a Rex con una cara furibunda, al igual que Ishizu, Joey y Mai, Mokuba levanto la radio por la que se escuchaban gritos, disparos y explosiones provenientes del centro de visitas.

¿Cómo sigue?- dijo Rex mientras miraba a Pegasus.

Se mantiene, aunque delira un poco- dijo Harding con calma.

Parece que hubiera una guerra afuera- dijo Pegasus con dolor.

Ya estarás contento Rex- dijo Seto con furia - Tus "animalitos" están dándose un festín de sangre allá afuera.

No me molestes- dijo Rex mientras inclinaba.

¿Adónde creen que haya ido Weevil?- dijo Ishizu extrañada.

No lo sé, aunque al muy cobarde le pueden pasar muchas cosas- dijo Duke con enfado.

Vamos Duke, todos tenemos pánico alguna vez- dijo Serenity con calma.

Sabes Rex, este parque, fue un proyecto demasiado ambicioso, ¿Por qué decidiste crearlo?- dijo Pegasus de pronto.

No lo sé, yo... yo solo quería darle a la gente, a los niños una imagen de lo que fue la grandeza de los animales paleozoicos, había juntado a los mejores científicos y biólogos... jamás pense que terminaría así- dijo Rex desplomándose en su silla. Seto le miro por primera vez con lastima.

Mira Rex, se que no quisiste hacer algo que fuera perjudicial, pero lo que pasa allá afuera es las consecuencias de tratar de dominar a la naturaleza, ahora solo nos queda esperar, no sabremos si podremos sobrevivir a esto, más si lo logramos... deberemos de aprender de los errores- dijo Pegasus con algo de dolor, Harding se le acerco.

¿Qué le duele?- dijo Harding preocupado.

El pecho, solo un poco, no es nada, ya verán que me repongo- dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa forzada.

Aun así Rex, debes de tomar en cuenta de los riesgos que este lugar conlleva, ahora hay gente muriendo, espero que entiendas que Kaiba Corp hará todo lo posible para eliminar este error, y si es necesario el pleito legal, lo llevare hasta las últimas consecuencias- dijo Seto con firmeza.

Hermano... - dijo Mokuba con sorpresa.

Y por tu bien Rex, espero que tanto mi hijo como la pequeña Kisara estén bien, por que si no, bueno, desearas no haberme invitado- dijo Joey tronando sus nudillos.

Ya cálmense ustedes dos- dijo Pegasus con firmeza - ¿Qué no ven que él ya esta pagando las consecuencias, Él gritarle y amenzarle no nos llevara a nada.

Joey solo se sentó con una mueca, Mai apoyo su cabeza en su hombro con tristeza, Seto solo gruño y volvió a recostarse, Ishizu solo inclino la cabeza y Mokuba le miro con una mueca de desagrado.

Es que, era tan sencillo, tan lindo, tan perfecto- dijo Rex con tristeza.

Si era tan perfecto... ¿Por qué salió mal?- dijo Pegasus con seriedad.

Weevil corrió hasta un cobertizo de mantenimiento, desde que el Velocirraptor se estrello contra la ventana el no se había detenido en su loca carrera, hasta que encontró él cuerpo de un guardia tirado en el suelo, el guardia aun llevaba el arma en su cinto, Weevil casi vomita al notar que la espalda del hombre fue abierta de canal, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas tomo el arma y algo de munición y salió del lugar.

Weevil camino y de pronto vio varios tambos con gasolina que le cortaban la salida, penso volver en sus pasos, cuando el sonido de un gruñido le llamo la atención, se volteo con miendo y entonces lo vio.

Eran 2 Velociraptores, le miraban con fijeza, Weevil sintió terror al verles, aunque tenia un arma, sabía que no podría enfrentarlos a ambos, aun así levanto el arma, más no noto al tercer raptor que se encontraba a su izquierda, este le derribo abriendo su costado con su garra, Weevil grito de dolor mientras que los otros dos raptores se le arrojaban encima, antes de que el primer raptor le sujetase la cabeza, Weevil, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas disparo la pistola... Dándole a uno de los tambos de combustible, provocando un estallido que cubrió a los raptores y a su inerte cuerpo.

Arnold abrió de golpe la puerta del cobertizo, al mirar la negrura del lugar, se percato de que no podría llegar sin sufrir alguna caída en alguno de los constantes huecos, o perderse en los recobejos del lugar. Para conseguir algo de luz, Arnold puso un zapato en la puerta para permitir el paso de luz.

Si bien, Arnold no había caminado mas de 10 metros, cuando una sombra le llamo la atención, al voltear a la puerta, se le helo la sangre al ver a un Velocirraptor en ella, el animal olfateaba el zapato, Arnold empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras veía al animal entrar.

En la sala de control.

Henry se paseaba por la sala de control como león enjaulado, estaba prácticamente frenético por la tensión.

"¡Henry!"- se escucho a Tristán por la radio.

Aquí que pasa- dijo Henry con tensión.

"¿Ya tiene esa maldita corriente?"- dijo Tristán con una voz hueca.

No aun no- dijo Henry alegre de que Tristán aun siguiese con vida.

"Creo que Arnold a llegado al cobertizo, después de eso ya no sé más"- dijo Tristán.

¿En donde estas?- dijo Henry.

"Atascado"- dijo Tristán.

¿Cómo dices?- dijo Henry incrédulo.

"Atascado en un maldito conducto, y soy muy popular en estos momentos"- dijo Tristán.

Tristán en su carrera se había metido a un caño de no más de un metro de ancho, mas los raptores no podían atacarle.

Le había volado a un raptor la pata de un misilaso, lo que hizo que los demás dudasen en atacarle, lo único que Tristán se lamentaba era el no haber esperado a que el animal se acercase más para darle de lleno al cuerpo.

"Bastante popular"- dijo Tristán por la radio.

¿Arnold tiene radio?- pregunto Henry.

"No lo creo, no te muevas de ese lugar, espera a que vuelva la corriente"- dijo Tristán cortando la transmisión.

Arnold se encontraba aterrorizado, el raptor estaba en el cobertizo, Arnold se percato de que al estar en un ambiente nuevo para él, se volvía muy cauteloso, él podía aprovechar eso.

Arnold llego a las escaleras y empezó a bajar por ellas, el raptor se perdió de vista y Arnold vio el generador principal, sonriendo, Arnold se apresuro a llegar al generador, cuando el raptor cayo detrás de él.

Arnold sintió que era derribado con fuerza, de pronto noto que el animal empezaba a desgarrar la piel de su espalda, Arnold grito mientras que el animal continuaba con su terrible labor.

Tea sostuvo la radio suspirando, hacia unos momentos que dos trabajadores más habían logrado llegar, los sonidos de batalla habían terminado y solo se escuchaba silencio.

Parece que ya termino- dijo Tea suspirando.

Por lo que escuche, parece que fue una masacre- dijo Seto desde su cama.

¿Cuántos trabajadores había en la isla?- dijo Rebeca preocupada.

Sin incluirlos a ustedes, sesenta trabajadores- dijo Carlos con temor.

Hay 10 aquí junto con nosotros... o sea- dijo Mai con preocupación.

Espero que hallan escapado, aunque el escándalo de hace un rato no da esperanzas- dijo Joey.

Yugi, espero que estés bien- dijo Tea para sí mientras miraba a una ventana en el techo.

En la sala de control, Henry se había vuelto a comunicar con Tristán.

"¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?"- dijo Tristán

Cuatro o cinco minutos- dijo Henry ya enfadado.

"Arnold ya debería de haberlo hecho, ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?"- dijo Tristán con enfado.

No lo se- dijo Henry mientras se revolvía el cabello.

"¿Tenemos noticias de Yugi?"- dijo Tristán con duda, de pronto se escucho la voz de otra persona conectándose.

"Aquí estoy"- dijo Yugi desde la radio.

"¡Yugi hermano, ¿Dónde estas?"- dijo Tristán ya más tranquilo.

"Me dirijo al edificio de mantenimiento, deséenme suerte"- dijo Yugi mientras cortaba la señal.

Yugi había corrido por el bosque, logro herir a un raptor con la pistola, aunque pudo notar que se había gastado 11 balas, ahora solo tenía 4. Yugi camino por el bosquecillo mientras que a lo lejos escucho a un raptor rugir, Yugi rodeo el lugar y llego al edificio de mantenimiento, al entrar al lugar se percato de que había un zapato de hombre atorando la puerta.

Yugi entro al cobertizo con cuidado, mas se percato de que en algún momento debió de dejar la radio y no sabía por donde ir.

¡Diablos!- dijo Yugi con furia al notar su error.

Entonces penso que podría haber un radio en el cobertizo, o bien ir directamente al generador, de todos modos el sabia como manejarlo.

Yugi bajo al nivel inferior, cuando de pronto algo suave y pegajoso le cayo en el hombro, Yugi miro y se percato de que era un brazo de color oscuro, Yugi miro al techo y vio al raptor mirándole despreocupado.

"Tal ves este herido"- pensó Yugi mientras sacaba su arma, pero antes de poder levantarla, el animal se le abalanzó encima.

Yugi consiguió dar una leve voltereta y pudo arrojar al raptor, en eso noto que al animal le faltaba una pata, era su oportunidad de matarlo, Yugi se percato de que la pistola se le había caído y rápidamente empezó a buscar el arma, de pronto se percato de que el raptor se había meneado y le pesco un brazo. Yugi sintió un terrible dolor en cuanto el raptor le lanzo con fuerza.

Pegasus escuchaba la radio mientras esperaba a Tea, que había ido al baño a causa de nauseas, para calmarse ambos habían platicado un poco y supo que su embarazo era muy reciente, solo un par de semanas, de allí que aun no se le notara en su esbelto cuerpo, por lo mientras él tenía la radio.

"¿Hay algo, ¿Escuchan algo?"- dijo Tristán.

"No nada"- dijo Henry.

"¡Diablos!"- dijo Tristán con furia.

Estoy ansioso por escuchar el nuevo plan- dijo Pegasus con calma.

"A mí me gustaría estar en el refugio ahora"- dijo Tristán.

"Aun tenemos el jeep, ¿Crees que podrías subir si lo llevara allá?"- dijo Henry.

"Quizá, pero entonces deberás de abandonar la sala de control"- dijo Tristán dubitativo.

"De todos modos no puedo hacer nada"- dijo Henry suspirando.

No había escuchado una mayor verdad, una sala de control sin energía no vale mucho como sala de control- dijo Pegasus.

"Bien, lo intentaremos, de todos modos esto no tiene buen aspecto"- dijo Tristán.

Tiene un aspecto pésimo- dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa.

"Los raptores nos seguirán"- dijo Henry.

"Aun tenemos una mejor posición, hay que hacerlo"- dijo Tristán mientras se cortaba la señal.

Pegasus se acomodo en la cama mientras que emitía un leve quejido de dolor, Ishizu se le acerco.

Relájese, tómelo con calma- dijo Ishizu con calma.

Es cómico... verdad... nuestra cultura nos enseña a controlar o tratar de controlarlo todo, los humanos somos demasiado engreídos como para no notar que no lo podemos controlar todo, a veces solo nos damos cuenta de que podemos hacer las cosas, así que no pensamos si debemos de hacerlas, pensar así es como si un niño jugara con la pistola de su padre- dijo Pegasus.

Tea entro al cuarto y vio que Pegasus se recostaba y cerro los ojos, todos pensaron que se había dormido, cuando volvió a levantarse de golpe.

La vida humana es imprevisible, no podemos esperar controlar a la naturaleza, debemos de analizar lo que pasa y aprender de ello- dijo Pegasus con una mueca de dolor.

Exagera- dijo Rex con enfado.

Yo creo que esta en lo correcto- dijo Seto con calma.

¿Y que creen que pasara?- dijo Tea con duda.

Un cambio- dijo Pegasus.

¿De que clase de cambio habla?- dijo Serenity extrañada.

Todos los cambios importantes son como la muerte, no puedes saber lo que pasa del otro lado hasta que estas allí- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Sigo pensando que exagera- dijo Rex mientras le miro de manera despectiva.

Entonces te pregunto Rex, ¿Tienes idea de lo improbable que tu o nosotros salgamos de esta isla con vida?- dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa irónica.

Tea le miro con tristeza, Duke solo abrazo a Serenity, Seto sé reacomodo en su cama, Ishizu le tomo la mano, Rebeca empezó a sollozar mientras que Mokuba le abrazaba, Mai y Joey se abrazaron también mientras que Sara miro al grupo con tristeza.

Eso es cierto, ya perdimos a mas de la mitad de los trabajadores, y con la perdida del control no podremos enviar un mensaje de auxilio a tierra- dijo Sara con preocupación.

Solo espero que Marick y los niños estén alejados de aquí- dijo Mai con preocupación.

Eso espero querida, eso espero- dijo Joey abrazándole con ternura.

Continuara...

Los Velociraptores han atacado, provocando una masacre, mientras que Marick y los niños se dirigen al centro de visitas sin saber la masacre provocada por los raptores, ahora solo falta saber que pasara con la situación de los demás, ¿Qué hará Marick cuando llegue, ¿Yugi habrá sobrevivido al ataque, ¿Qué pasara con los demás?. Respuestas proximamente.


	11. Capitulo 11: Control proximo

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 11: Control proximo...

El motor eléctrico del cochecito zumbaba en el túnel, Marick conducía con presura, pudo notar que había muchas deyecciones de animales allí, así que ese túnel no era muy seguro. Kisara dirigió la linterna a donde tenían al Velocirraptor.

¿Por qué tiene problemas para respirar?- dijo Kisara extrañada

Eso es por el tranquilizante- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Se morirá?- pregunto Max.

Espero que no- dijo Marick.

¿Y por que lo llevamos?- dijo Kisara extrañada.

Es para mostrarle a los del centro que se están reproduciendo- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Max.

Las 10 y cuarto- dijo Marick mirando su reloj- Queda poco tiempo.

Marick continuo conduciendo hasta que vieron que el túnel se elevaba hacia arriba, salieron a la luz del día de manera rápida.

El coche siguió por el camino mientras hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, Marick había notado una bruma muy extraña en el lugar, pero no le dio importancia, al llegar al estacionamiento, Marick y los niños se dirigieron al vestíbulo, pero al abrir la puerta, solo miraron sorprendidos la silenciosa estancia.

El suelo del vestíbulo estaba cubierto con los vidrios de las puertas, Marick pudo ver a un par de raptores muertos en el suelo, había casquillos junto con los vidrios rotos. Max y Kisara se acercaron a la mesa del guardia y Marick tomo la radio.

Hola, habla Marick, hola- dijo Marick buscando en las diferentes frecuencias.

Kisara por lo tanto, miro por sobre el escritorio, en el suelo estaban tirados un guardia y un Velociraptor, al parecer ambos se habían matado mutuamente, el guardia debió de meterle al raptor la escopeta por el hocico, mientras que este enterraba sus garras en su estomago y pecho, Max le jalo para que no mirara.

Mejor no lo veas, te provocara pesadillas- dijo Max con algo de asco.

La radio chasqueo.

"¡Dios mío!", ¿Marick, ¿Marick eres tu?"- dijo una vos con alivio, Marick sonrío al reconocer la vos de Tea.

Si, soy yo, estoy bien- dijo Marick sonriendo.

"¿Están los niños contigo?- dijo Tea con rapidez

Si, están aquí- dijo Marick.

"Gracias a Dios"- dijo Tea por la radio, Marick escucho algunos sonidos como de personas gritando de alegría.

"¿Dónde están?"- dijo la voz de Tristán.

En el vestíbulo, en el edificio principal- dijo Marick.

"Marick, los raptores escaparon, puede que estén allí donde están ustedes ahora"- dijo Henry, Marick sudo frío al oírle.

Fabuloso, ¿Dónde están ustedes?- dijo Marick.

"Estamos en el refugio"- dijo Tristán con calma.

¿Y los demás, ¿Están todos allá?- dijo Marick con preocupación.

"Perdimos a algunos en la pelea, pero aquí estamos.

¿Están Seto y Pegasus con ustedes?- dijo Marick.

"Si, heridos pero con vida"- dijo Tristán.

¿Los teléfonos aun no funcionan?- dijo Marick mientras que se inclinaba para tomar la escopeta del cuerpo muerto.

"El sistema esta desconectado, no hemos logrado que funcione"- dijo Henry.

Pues hay que ponerlo en funcionamiento, dentro de media hora habrá raptores en tierra firme- dijo Marick.

Marick comenzó a explicar lo que pasaba, pero Tristán le interrumpió.

"El problema es que nosotros tal vez no tengamos media hora"- dijo Tristán con enfado.

¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Marick mientras recargaba el arma.

"Los raptores nos siguieron, ahora están en el techo"- dijo Tristán.

¿Y eso que, El edificio es seguro- dijo Marick con calma.

"Pues en realidad no, jamás pensamos que fuesen a estar en el techo, mas por el hecho de que algún idiota planto un árbol demasiado cerca del edificio y los raptores subieron por allí, además, los barrotes de acero deberían de estar electrificados, pero como no lo están, pues los malditos se están abriendo paso con los dientes"- dijo Tristán molesto.

¿Se abren camino a través de los barrotes?- dijo Marick sorprendido- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?.

"Unos 10 o 15 minutos antes de que entren y pues... ah espera un momento"- dijo Tristán cortando la comunicación.

En el refugio.

Los raptores continuaban destrozando los barrotes del tragaluz, uno de ellos golpeo con fuerza el vidrio haciendo que los pedazos cayeran sobre la cama de Pegasus, Tea quito de entre las sabanas los pedazos más grandes.

¡Dios, que feos son!- dijo Pegasus mirando al tragaluz.

Todos miraban a los animales mientras que mascaban los barrotes, su espumosa saliva caía del techo manchando el suelo.

Al menos no pueden entrar, no hasta que rompan otro barrote- dijo Tea con temor.

Si Marick pudiera llegar de alguna manera al cobertizo, quizás podríamos... - dijo Henry pensativo.

¡Al diablo, ¡No podrá llegar allá a tiempo, no podrá darle a esto corriente antes de que entren esas cosas!- dijo Tristán exasperado.

No, es cierto- dijo Henry, Pegasus tosió un poco.

Si... puede- dijo Pegasus mostrando un poco de dolor.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Seto desde su cama.

Él... puede- dijo Pegasus con dolor.

¿Puede que?- dijo Mai extrañada.

Distracción... - dijo Pegasus mientras se encogía con dolor.

¿Qué clase de distracción?- dijo Joey con duda.

Vallan... a la cerca... - dijo Pegasus.

¿Sí, ¿Y que hacemos una vez allá?- dijo Mokuba.

Saquen... las manos a través de ella- dijo Pegasus sonriendo con dificultad.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Tristán con sorpresa.

Él tiene razón, por la cantidad de raptores que pude notar, solo debía de haber 15 animales aquí, y varios de ellos están muertos, es probable que podamos crear una distracción- dijo Henry.

¿Y luego que?- dijo Tristán con enfado.

Bueno, pues Marick podrá ir al cobertizo y reactivar la energía- dijo Henry con más calma.

Y así Marick podrá ir al generador y poner al sistema en línea- dijo Ishizu con una leve sonrisa.

Vale la pena, pero necesitamos un cebo, yo no puedo ser por que estoy fuera de servicio- dijo Tristán mientras señalaba su pierna herida.

Yo lo haré- dijo Joey sin dudar.

No lo creo amigo, se que eres fuerte pero eres demasiado lento, jamás entrenaste bien tus piernas- dijo Tristán con calma, Joey iba a recriminar, pero Serenity se le adelanto.

Él tiene razón hermano, tu te cansabas simplemente saliendo a la esquina- dijo Serenity con calma, Joey solo se sonrojo un poco.

Entonces lo haré yo- dijo Sara con calma.

No podrías, tu tampoco tienes algún entrenamiento en carrera, vi tu expediente y sé que tu resistencia es muy baja- dijo Carlos con calma.

Si es por la velocidad por la que se preocupan lo haré yo- dijo Tea con decisión, Pegasus parecía que iba a hablar, pero Tea le impidió con la mano- Además, fui campeona de atletismo en la Universidad, sé que podré lograrlo.

Demonios, no estoy de acuerdo, tendrías Raptores por todos lados- dijo Tristán, pero Tea solo se inclino para atarse los tenis.

Pero no se lo digan a Marick, lo pondrían nervioso- dijo Tea con calma.

El vestíbulo estaba tranquilo, Marick observaba la bruma mientras que levantaba la escopeta a la altura de sus hombros, Max se estaba inquietando.

¿Por qué no nos hablan?- dijo Max inquieto.

Deben de estar planeando que hacer- dijo Marick con calma, Kisara se sujeto él estomago.

Tengo hambre- dijo Kisara con una mirada de tristeza.

"Marick... soy Henry... es necesario que vaya al cobertizo de mantenimiento... se encuentra detrás del pabellón, lo notara por un camino de terraceria, es él único aquí"- dijo Henry por la radio.

Si lo haré, pero, ¿Es seguro?- dijo Marick con duda.

"No se preocupe, nosotros atraeremos a los raptores a nosotros, solo denos 5 minutos... eh... espere"- dijo Henry mientras se escuchaba que alguien tomaba la radio.

"Marick, hermano, ¿Esta Kisara bien?"- dijo la voz de Ishizu con preocupación, Marick sonrío al reconocer a su hermana,

Si aquí esta, deja te la paso- dijo Marick dándole Kisara la radio.

¡Mami!- dijo Kisara alegre.

"Oh mi princesa, gracias a Ra que estas bien, tu padre también esta alegre por eso"- dijo Ishizu mientras que Kisara sonreía.

"Hey, ¿Max estas allí?"- dijo la voz de Mai por la radio, Max se acerco a Kisara mientras que sonreía.

Mamá, estoy bien, no se preocupen- dijo Max mientras se escuchaba que Mai estaba llorando, de pronto la voz de Henry les interrumpió.

"Disculpen que interrumpa, pero casi no hay tiempo, Marick, escuche, ya estamos listos, lleve a los niños al autoservicio, considero que allí estarán a salvo en lo que regresa, llévese la radio en cuanto salga"- dijo Henry con calma.

Bien, lo haré- dijo Marick con calma.

"Apáguela antes de salir para evitar que allá ruidos que lo delaten, enciéndala en cuanto llegue"- dijo Henry cortando la comunicación.

Bueno, hay que empezar- dijo Marick mientras que el y los niños iban al autoservicio.

Tengo hambre- dijo Kisara con molestia.

Max, vas a tener que cuidar de Kisara mientras no estoy, ¿Podrás hacerlo?- dijo Marick con calma.

Si señor Marick, no se preocupe que puede confiar en mi- dijo Max sonriendo levemente mientras que Kisara solo le miro extrañada.

Tío, cuídate- dijo Kisara con preocupación.

Marick los llevo al autoservicio, al comprobar el lugar salió rápidamente mientras que los dos chicos le miraban, Kisara se abrazo de Max mientras que este solo le puso una mano en la cabeza de manera protectora.

Esta muy oscuro- dijo Kisara asustada.

No temas, yo te protegeré- dijo Max mientras sacaba los lentes de visión nocturna y se los ponía, Kisara se aferro a él aun más por lo que Max se sonrojo - Será mejor que busquemos algo para que comas.

Si, gracias- dijo Kisara sonriendo mientras que Max le llevo a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

En el refugio, Tea salió seguida por Tristán, Joey y Sara, los tres últimos llevaban algunas pistolas, que era lo único que habían podido conservar, la bruma era muy espesa mientras se acercaban a la cerca, Tristán comenzó a golpear la cerca con una varilla.

¡Hey vengan que la cena esta servida!- dijo Tristán, Tea sonrío levemente aunque encontró algo fastidioso su humor

Miren allá- dijo Joey señalando un punto.

Un Velociraptor apareció entre la bruma, pero tan pronto lo hizo volvió a irse. Tea se preocupo, si no lograban llamar su atención Marick estaría en peligro.

Con decisión, Tea se acerco a la puerta de la reja y salió antes de que alguien le pudiese detener. Ella se alejo de la puerta mientras que Tristán y los demás le gritaban.

¡Por dios Tea regresa!- dijo Joey sorprendido.

¡Es mucho riesgo vuelve acá!- dijo Sara.

¡Que no nos oyes maldición!- dijo Tristán.

Tea se hallaba a 18 metros de la reja... los raptores atacaron, uno de ellos se le lanzo encima, pero Tea salto esquivándole y echando a correr a la cerca, otro trato de cortarle camino, pero Tea se lanzo como un corredor a campo traviesa y le esquivo, a lo lejos vio a Tristán abrir la reja mientras que Joey y Sara apuntaban sus armas.

Tristán le sujeto metiéndola de golpe, Tea cayo al suelo y vio como los raptores se estrellaban contra la cerca, tanto Joey como Sara no dispararon, sabían que debían de mantener la atención de los animales allí.

¡Vamos, hay que mantenerlos entretenidos!- dijo Tristán mientras que los raptores se golpeaban contra la cerca.

Marick llego al cobertizo, se sorprendió al ver un zapato en la puerta, al ingresar al interior encendió la radio mientras que preparaba la escopeta.

Estoy dentro- dijo Marick mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Bien, sigue los tubos de PVC que están en el techo, ten cuidado que algunos están demasiado abajo"- dijo Henry por la radio.

Bien, allá voy... Auch- dijo Marick de pronto.

"¿Estas bien?"- dijo Henry preocupado.

Si, solo me di un golpe con un tubo- dijo Marick con enfado.

"Bien, deberías de encontrar una escalera a unos metros, una ves que la encuentres baja por ella y encontraras el generador"- dijo Henry con calma.

Bien, la encontré estoy bajando- dijo Marick mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de un rato llego al generador.

"Marick, debe de haber una palanca roja, tira de ella tres veces, eso deberá de darte corriente"- dijo Henry con calma.

La tengo... No pasa nada- dijo Marick con algo de decepción.

"No debe de haber gasolina, hay una manguera de combustible al lado, insértala en una cavidad de la superficie superior de la izquierda y luego presiona el botón rojo"- dijo Henry, Marick siguió sus indicaciones.

Un foco rojo se encendió, entonces Marick procedió a repetir su primera operación, entonces se encendieron algunos focos en el generador, mas no paso nada más.

¿Y bien, Solo se encendieron unos focos- dijo Marick con enfado.

"El sistema aun esta fuera de línea, debes de ir a la sala de control y reactivarlo"- dijo Henry por la radio.

Bien, entonces iré para allá, cambio y fuera- dijo Marick mientras que se acercaba a la escalera, pero un sonido llamo su atención, era una voz humana, Marick decidió investigar un poco y se sorprendió al reconocer la voz... era Yugi.

Max y Kisara se encontraban en la oscura cocina, Max buscaba algo de comer, aunque muchas cosas estaban regadas por todos lados, de pronto Kisara empezó a jalarle la camisa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Max extrañado.

Mira eso- dijo Kisara señalando la puerta. Max volteo y se aterrorizo.

Un Velociraptor se encontraba olfateando el lugar, mas no parecía poderlos ver.

Por acá- dijo Max en voz baja mientras que jalaba a Kisara a la profundidad de la oscura cocina - "No nos ve, esta muy oscuro, sabe que estamos aquí pero es cauteloso por la oscuridad"- pensó Max para si mientras se adentraba aun mas.

Marick camino en la oscuridad, volvió a escuchar la voz de Yugi.

¿Yugi donde estas?- dijo Marick alegre de saber que estaba por allí.

¡Estoy aquí, ¡En el camión!- dijo Yugi a lo lejos.

Marick camino más y vio unas escaleras que llevaban a un túnel de servicio, allí, vio un raptor muerto en el suelo y un camión de transporte aparcado en una esquina, encima del camión habían varios compis, los cuales al notar a Marick se fueron corriendo.

Marick se acerco al camión, la puerta se abrió y un maltrecho Yugi salió sonriendo mientras se sujetaba el hombro.

Yugi, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Marick al verle el hombro sangrante.

Bien, esa cosa me dio duro- dijo Yugi sonriendo con dolor.

Veo que tuviste problemas, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Marick.

Vine a encender el generador, pero me encontré con ese raptor, por suerte estaba herido, aun así me costo trabajo, lo bueno es que cuando me arrojo por las escaleras caí justo al lado de la pistola y le pude dar en la cabeza, aun así, esos compis se me echaron encima, es una suerte que estuviese este camión acá- dijo Yugi con calma.

Bueno, al menos estas a salvo, anda, hay que ir a la sala de control, debemos de reactivar el sistema e ir por los niños- dijo Marick mientras que llevaba a Yugi por el hombro sano.

Max había llevado a Kisara hasta cerca de los refrigeradores, el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, mas la gran cantidad de mesas les brindaban un escondite, Max llevo a Kisara a un rincón.

Quédate aquí, tengo un plan- dijo Max, Kisara asintió mientras que Max se iba.

Max saco 5 bistecs de uno de los refrigeradores y empezó a colocarlos en distintas partes de la cocina, el había visto un refrigerador grande y sabia que si su plan funcionaba, podría encerrar al animal allí.

Max acababa de colocar el 5 bistec cuando el Velociraptor entro al cuarto, no tuvo tiempo de ocultarse bien, por lo que quedo semiagachado en una mesa, un escondite no muy bueno ya que su cabeza resaltaba.

El raptor penetro al cuarto lentamente, se acerco al bistec y se inclino, Max pudo escuchar como se lo comía con huesos y todo, el animal avanzo al segundo bistec y lo olfateo.

"No se lo esta comiendo"- pensó Max para sí mientras que escuchaba al raptor ir al tercer bistec.

El animal paso de él y se dirigió al refrigerador cercas de Max, Max solo se sobresalto mientras que el animal se acercaba.

"Kisara por todo lo que es divino no te vayas a mover"- pensó Max con firmeza.

El Velociraptor se acerco a la entrada del refrigerador y empezó a vacilar mientras metía y sacaba su enorme pata.

"Es muy frío, no se va a meter, no va a entra..." - pensó Max.

El animal entro.

Max salto como resorte a la puerta y la cerro de golpe sobre la punta de la cola, el animal rugió con furia pero Max no claudico y logro cerrarla mientras mantenía su peso en la puerta.

¡Kisara!- dijo Max con fuerza, la niña corrió a donde él.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kisara.

¡Hay un pasador pequeño búscalo!- dijo Max mientras que mantenía la puerta cerrada.

El animal rugía con furia mientras se lanzaba contra la puerta, la manija empezaba a ceder y por un momento la abrió, pero Max aprovecho que el animal se echo para atrás para volverla a cerrar.

¡No lo encuentro!- dijo Kisara con desesperación.

¡Por allí esta!- dijo Max.

¡No lo veo!- dijo Kisara y Max noto que ella no traía gafas.

¡Búscala al tacto!- dijo Max.

Kisara busco y rebusco, Max le miro con desesperación.

¡Lo tengo!- dijo Kisara sonriendo mientras trataba de ponerlo.

¡Ponlo desde abajo!- dijo Max.

Kisara hizo correr el pasador, el animal se estrello contra la puerta y un sonido le causo alivio a Max, estaba trabada.

Max solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Anda, vamonos de aquí- dijo Max mientras tomaba a Kisara de la mano y se iban.

Desde el refugio, Henry miraba a los raptores que estaban mas allá de las rejas, hacían ataques fingidos contra Tea, Henry estaba perplejo, parecían tratar de mantener la atención de Tea en ellos, así como ella trataba de mantenerlos a ellos allí.

¿Dónde esta Tea?- dijo Harding acercándosele.

Esta afuera con los demás- dijo Henry con calma.

Mejor diles que entren, los raptores abandonaron el tragaluz- dijo Harding con temor.

¿Hace cuando?- dijo Henry.

Hace unos minutos- dijo Harding mientras que Henry corría a la puerta.

Henry salió y miro a los demás con miedo.

¡Todos adentro ahora!- dijo Henry con pánico, mientras que Tea le miro extrañada.

No se preocupe, todo esta bajo control... - dijo Tea con calma.

¡Ahora!- dijo Henry mientras que todos le miraban.

Hey hombre sabemos que hacemos- dijo Joey con calma mientras ponía la pistola en su costado.

¡Ahora maldita sea!- dijo Henry con furia.

Tristán fue hacia la puerta junto con Joey, a ambos les preocupo el hecho de que la puerta la dejase abierta, de pronto Sara pego un grito de terror y en eso un Velociraptor cayo del techo exactamente sobre Henry, Tea miro aterrorizada mientras que el animal le arrancaba los intestinos a Henry mientras que este trataba de quitárselo inútilmente, el animal se lo comía vivo.

Tristán y Joey alzaron sus armas, pero vieron a los otros raptores saltar, Tristán en el último momento jalo a Joey y le metió al refugio cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Sara después de lo de Henry, corrió a la izquierda y paso al lado del refugio, sin mirar, se salió por una puerta trasera en la reja y con miedo corrió al bosque.

¿Salto desde el techo?- dijo Harding asustado.

Tristán asintió y miro por la ventana, los raptores se concentraron en Henry, Tea no estaba a la vista al igual que Sara, los raptores de afuera se marchaban de regreso al centro de visitas.

Marick podía escuchar los sonidos de los raptores, parecían ir al centro de visitas.

Hay que apurarnos, me preocupan los niños- dijo Marick mientras que caminaba en la niebla junto con Yugi.

Tea no se detuvo a pensar, cuando vio a los raptores caer sobre Henry se limito a dar la vuelta y correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, llego hasta un árbol y vio que este se extendía lo suficiente para subir al techo. Tea subió con rapidez en cuanto vio llegar al primer raptor, tenia su hocico lleno de sangre y trozos de carne le colgaban, Tea subió con mas velocidad, los animales subían también, casi no tenia tiempo.

Tea brinco al techo, por alguna razón se sentía emocionada, como si fuera un juego, un juego que quería ganar, Tea sujeto el pomo de una puerta en la zona del techo y lo giro, pero un chasquido le indico que estaba cerrada, Tea miro a los raptores, ya habían subido al techó y se le acercaban, Tea llego a la esquina y miro al fondo, a unos 7 metros se encontraba la piscina, aunque había un gran piso de hormigón antes, Tea miro al fondo.

Muy lejos, diablos- dijo Tea para si mientras veía a los raptores que le miraban.

Los raptores se acercaban lentamente, parecían disfrutar la escena, Tea sudo frío y miro con decisión al cielo.

Pues, si he de morir- dijo Tea mientras echaba a correr y saltaba por el techo.

Tea sintió un golpe de agua, lo había conseguido, Tea nado un poco y se apresuro a salir, los raptores era seguro que también podrían saltar.

Los reptiles se apartaron de la orilla y Tea escucho a Harding llamarle a gritos.

Con premura salió de la piscina y corrió a la entrada del refugio.

Harding había subido a la terraza saltando los escalones y abrió violentamente la puerta sin pensar

¡Tea!- grito Harding.

Su preocupación por Tea le impidió notar al raptor que se le abalanzo encima, Harding haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro quitarse a al animal de encima, Carlos apareció disparando con un bastón de descargas eléctricas alejando al raptor y consiguiendo cerrar la puerta.

¡Ella esta adentro!- si escucho la voz alegre de Tristán mientras que Harding solo sonrío y sé sentó tosiendo en el suelo.

Continuara...

Nota: Al fin termine este capitulo, el final esta próximo, Marick ha reactivado la energía y ahora debe de ir a activar el sistema, pero sin que lo sepa, Henry a muerto y no queda nadie que sepa activar el sistema, los Velociraptores se dirigen al centro de visitas, Max y Kisara están solos, ahora solo falta ver si lo lograran.

Gracias por sus reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri, Naryu, Yami Frankie, Alejamoto Diethel y Franco.

Hasta luego.


	12. Capitulo 12: Control

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 12: Control...

¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto Kisara.

A la sala de control, esta por aquí- dijo Max m9ientras que la llevaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta.

Max vio una puerta que tenia la ranura de la tarjeta de seguridad, Max la empujo y ambos entraron.

¿A que vamos a la sala de control?- pregunto Kisara con duda.

Necesitamos encontrar una radio- dijo Max con preocupación mientras que escuchaba a los raptores abajo rompiendo una de las puertas de vidrio del centro de visitas.

Están ahí afuera- dijo Kisara con miedo.

No temas ya llegamos- dijo Max mientras que ambos entraban a la sala de control.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras a excepción de los monitores de los ordenadores, los cuales solo mostraban una serie de rectángulos de color.

¿Dónde habrá una radio?- pregunto Kisara extrañada.

Max avanzo contemplando las pantallas del ordenador sorprendido.

Debe de haber vuelto la corriente- dijo Max sonriendo.

¡Ajj!- exclamo Kisara meneándose.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Max con sorpresa.

He puesto el pie sobre la oreja de alguien- dijo Kisara con asco.

Max no había visto ningún cuerpo cuando entraron, allí había solo una oreja tirada en el suelo.

Esto es realmente repugnante- dijo Kisara.

No importa- dijo Max mirando el ordenador.

¿Dónde estará lo demás?- pregunto Kisara mas Max no hizo mucho caso.

Recuerdo haber visto esto antes- dijo Max mirando el ordenador, recordaba ya haber visto uno similar en una visita escolar a KC, recordaba también haber visto como funcionaba, Max miro al extremo superior y vio el reloj, eran las 10:45 de la mañana, solo quedaban 13 minutos antes de que el barco con los raptores llegara a tierra. De pronto escucho un sonido como un restallido y observo que Kisara había encontrado un radio y trataba de hacerlo funcionar.

No puedo hacer que suene bien- dijo Kisara algo decepcionada.

Dámela, creo saber que hacer- dijo Max, Kisara le paso la radio cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de Tristán.

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"- dijo Tristán por la radio dejando a ambos niños sorprendidos.

Marick miraba agazapado entre las palmeras a los Velociraptores en la entrada del centro de visitas.

¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Yugi en voz baja.

Parece que tratan de colarse al restaurante- dijo Marick con preocupación.

¿Y que hay allá?- pregunto Yugi.

Deje a los niños allí- dijo Marick.

¿Crees que puedan romper ese vidrio?- dijo Yugi preocupado.

No lo creo- dijo Marick mirándoles.

De pronto se escucho el chasquido de una radio lejana y los reptiles empezaron a mostrar mas agitación, uno de ellos logro brincar hasta el balcón y entro al centro, Marick se preocupo al ver a los otros seguirlos.

Vamos, aprovechemos para entrar- dijo Marick meneándose, Yugi le siguió de cerca.

En la sala de control. Max presionaba el control del radio con nueva esperanza.

¡Hola, hola!- dijo Max emocionado.

"¿Eres tu Max?"- dijo Tristán.

Sí soy yo- dijo Max alegre mientras que Kisara sonreía.

"¿Dónde estas?"- dijo Tristán.

Estamos en la sala de control, Kisara esta bien- dijo Max sonriendo -¡Ha vuelto la corriente!.

"Eso es fabuloso Max"- dijo Tristán, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo rara.

Si alguien me dice como encender el ordenador lo haré- dijo Max.

De pronto se produjo un silencio en la radio.

¿Hola, ¿Me oyen?- dijo Max extrañado.

"Veras, tenemos un problema, nadie de los que estamos aquí sabe usar el sistema"- dijo Tristán con pena.

¿Debe de estar bromeando, ¿En serio nadie?- dijo Max con incredulidad.

"No... creo que es algo relativo a la rejilla de seguridad, encendiendo la rejilla de seguridad... ¿Max, sabes algo de ordenadores?"- pregunto Tristán de pronto.

Oye Max, esto se parece a la maquina que papá tiene en casa, me acuerdo de algo que el hacia- dijo Kisara, Max le miro y sonrío.

Si, sabemos algo- dijo Max.

"Pues no tenemos otra opción mas que dejarte intentarlo Max, sé que Marick no sabe mucho de ordenadores y ya casi no nos queda tiempo"- dijo Tristán con preocupación.

Lo intentaremos- dijo Max cortando la comunicación mientras que miraba fijamente la pantalla.

¿Crees que podamos?- dijo Kisara asustada.

Max empezó a buscar entre todo lo que tenia el ordenador, de pronto al tocar la pantalla pudo ver que era una pantalla sensible al tacto, Max sonrío al ver desplegado el menú.

Bien, eso será de ayuda- dijo Max sonriendo.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo Kisara al apuntar a donde decía VISION, una serie de pantallas aparecieron en el monitor y Max pudo ver distintas secciones del parque.

Vaya, he, allí están los demás- dijo Max sonriendo al ver por una pantalla el cuarto donde estaba Pegasus en su cama, Tea se encontraba a su lado mirando al techo, después entro Tristán y también miro al techo con preocupación.

¿Crees que nos vean?- dijo Kisara.

No, hay algo en el techo- dijo Max.

La radio sonó, mientras que en la pantalla veían a Tristán llevarse la radio a los labios.

"Será mejor que se apuren con esa rejilla, ya casi no queda tiempo"- dijo Tristán preocupado.

Max miro de pronto a uno de los raptores meter la cabeza por la rejilla, mas esta aun era demasiado pequeña para que este entrase, pero Max sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos.

¡Hay que apurarnos!- dijo Kisara asustada y Max volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Max estaba perdido, la pantalla era una maraña de instrucciones complejas, muchas vueltas y caminos sin salida, Kisara se empezaba a desesperar mientras que pensaba que por que no podrían haber hecho el sistema con mas simpleza.

"¿Cómo van?"- pregunto Tristán.

Max no se preocupo en contestar, por fin logro acceder a las rejillas eléctricas gracias a que Kisara noto un cuadro que le permitía entrar al sistema, pero al activarlo este solo marco que no había potencia suficiente, o que había un error en el sistema. Max empezó a desesperarse, de pronto Kisara empezó a jalarle el brazo con euforia.

Max... - dijo Kisara.

Ahora no- dijo Max concentrado, pero Kisara volvió a jalarle el brazo.

Si, ahora- dijo Kisara jalándole con fuerza y Max pudo escuchar el sonido de los Velociraptores en el pasillo.

En el refugio, el tragaluz estaba ya casi por completo raído, los raptores podían meter la cabeza en el y gruñir a las personas abajo, Tristán había disparado algunas veces, pero los animales solo retrocedían un momento y luego volvían a atacar a los barrotes, Tristán sabia que ya no les quedaban cartuchos de alto calibre y las 38 que usaban los revólveres no serían suficientes ni por asomo para detener a los raptores.

No falta mucho para que entren, 3 o 4 minutos- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Diablos, ¿Estas seguro que no quedan mas armas?- dijo Tea preocupada.

¡Diablos no, ¡El último rifle se lo llevo Sara cuando atacaron los raptores y Yugi se llevo los misiles!- dijo Tristán mientras que se llevaba la radio a los labios -¡Max estas allí!.

Pero solo el silencio le contesto.

Max se deslizo por la puerta seguido por Kisara, el Velociraptor sé encontraba en el pasillo, otros dos raptores le seguían, Max vio que aun no le veían así que empujo a Kisara de vuelta a la sala de control, pero al llegar a la puerta esta no se meneo, Kisara señalo a un punto en la puerta.

Se activaron las cerraduras- dijo Kisara aterrorizada, Max solo sudo frío, la radio se quedo adentro y la puerta solo se abriría con una tarjeta de seguridad.

Max miro alrededor, pero todas las puertas tenían los puntos rojos, no había a donde correr, los raptores avanzaban, de pronto Max vio el cuerpo semidestrozado de un guardia... y una tarjeta de seguridad colgando de su cinturón.

Max jalo a Kisara y tomo la tarjeta, justo cuando sé disponía a llevarla a la sala de control vio que los raptores le miraban con fijeza, Max se percato de que no podía volver, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, entrar a la primera puerta que encontrase, los Velociraptores se abalanzaron contra ellos.

En el refugio.

Pegasus daba cada bocanada de aire como si fuese la última, Harding se había vendado el brazo mientras que revisaba la condición de Pegasus, Tea estaba envuelta en una sabana, la adrenalina que había tenido hace unos momentos ya se le había ido y empezó a sentirse mareada, Pegasus decidió decirle a los demás acerca de su embarazo, por lo que fue regañada por Tristán al exponerse así, Tristán se había sentado en el suelo y miraba al techo apoyado en la pared, Mai era abrazada por Joey quien estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba, Serenity solo miro a Duke con temor mientras que este trataba de calmarle, Seto solo se sujetaba la frente mientras que Ishizu le tomaba la mano que tenia libre, Rex y Carlos miraban al techo.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Max, ¿Ya tienen alguna noticia de él?- dijo Rex preocupado.

Nada, no hemos recibido nada- dijo Tristán con calma.

Dios- dijo Mai preocupada.

No temas, recuerda que él es muy listo, sé que esta bien- dijo Joey mientras que le abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Además, Kisara esta con él, y esa pequeña es bastante astuta- dijo Ishizu mientras que miraba al techo.

Vaya... en serio que son feos- dijo Pegasus mirando a los raptores.

¿Quién podría imaginar que las cosas saldrían así?- dijo Rex deprimido.

Era obvio- dijo Tea con enfado.

Vamos... aun así... no es su culpa- dijo Pegasus ya más débil.

Aun así, ¿Qué habrá pasado con los chicos?- dijo Carlos con calma.

Deben... de estar tratando... de controlar la situación... como los demás- dijo Pegasus recostandose.

Y Marick, ¿A dónde estará Marick?- dijo Tea con preocupación.

Con Yugi a la saga, Marick se acerco a la puerta por donde había salido, pero pudo ver un punto rojo al lado.

Cerrada, demonios, los cerrojos eléctricos están funcionando- dijo Marick con ira.

Junto con Yugi corrieron a la entrada principal y entraron por la destrozada entrada, Marick vio los restos del guardia en el mismo lugar donde los había visto antes. De pronto un sonido le llamo la atención y Marick levanto la escopeta, pero Yugi le detuvo.

Espera, ¡Es Sara!- dijo Yugi sonriendo, ambos vieron a Sara afuera del centro caminar con cautela.

Gracias al cielo- dijo Sara llendo a donde estaban ellos.

¿Qué paso, Pensé que estabas con los demás- dijo Marick extrañado.

Nos tomaron desprevenidos y mataron a Henry, yo tuve que huir pero sé que los demás están bien, Tristán logro meterlos a tiempo- dijo Sara.

Bueno, luego nos lo cuentas, debemos ir por los niños- dijo Marick apresurándose.

Al llegar a la cocina, Marick vio la puerta abierta, los niños debían de haberse ido. Los tres subieron al siguiente piso, pero Marick noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y necesitaban de una tarjeta de seguridad, por desgracia, Sara había perdido la suya en la confusión. Marick pudo escuchar a los raptores en el pasillo y empezó a sudar frío.

La coriacea piel de reptil toco la cara de Max haciéndole caer de espaldas soltando un leve alarido de terror.

¡Max!- grito Kisara asustada.

Max se incorporo rápidamente y vio al Velociraptor bebe en su hombro gorjeando y chillando de pánico. Max y Kisara se encontraban en la guardería.

Es el raptor bebe- dijo Kisara sorprendida.

El animal estaba chillando mientras que se apretujaba contra el cuerpo de Max, de pronto escucharon el chirrido de la puerta, Max dejo al raptor en el suelo y jalo a Kisara a otra puerta. El raptor bebe corrió a donde estaban los raptores grandes, correteando entre sus patas, uno de los raptores se inclino olfateando al pequeño.

Max siguió jalando a Kisara cuando un chillido le hizo voltear, el raptor grande había sujetado al pequeño y otro de ellos trataba de arrebatárselo mientras que el pequeño animal era hecho trizas por el combate.

Se lo comen- dijo Kisara sorprendida.

Max solo gruño con enfado mientras que jalo a Kisara a otro cuarto. Max se percato de que estaban en los laboratorios donde se trataba el ADN de los dinosaurios. Ambos corrieron y al pasar por una de las puertas activaron una alarma, ya que el sonido era molesto, Max sabía que los raptores le seguían, pero por suerte, el sonido de la alarma parecía desconcentrarlos, Max abrió una puerta y choco con algo grande, Kisara pego un chillido de terror.

Calma chicos- dijo una voz.

Max parpadeo asombrado al reconocer a Marick mirándole, junto a él se encontraban Sara y Yugi mirándoles mientras que Sara levantaba su rifle.

Marick vio a los Velociraptores, parecían sorprendidos por la aparición de mas humanos, Marick vio el laboratorio y sonrío mientras que le pasaba los niños a Yugi.

Llévenlos a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Marick sonriendo.

¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza!- dijo Yugi mirándole con sorpresa al igual que Sara.

Por allá, si puedes llévalos a la sala de control, allí deberían de estar a salvo- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- dijo Sara extrañada.

Tengo un plan, ¡Ahora vayan!- dijo Marick mientras que empuñaba su escopeta.

Yugi solo le miro extrañado mientras que Sara los guiaba, los raptores avanzaban lentamente mientras que les miraban con expectación. Marick escucho el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, al voltear, Marick se percato de que Yugi le miraba desde el otro lado negando con la cabeza, Marick supo lo que eso significaba, todo dependía de él.

Marick camino bordeando las mesas haciendo que los raptores le siguiesen, al entrar a otro cuarto Marick sonrío, eran los viveros, si no mal recordaba, había visto unos frascos con un poderoso veneno, él lo conocía, algunos de sus cazadores los habían usado, unas moléculas bastaban para matar lo que fuese, incluso un elefante.

Marick recordó que los raptores comían huevos comúnmente, al ver la repisa con los venenos sonrío, Marick uso la culata de la escopeta para romper el cristal de la vitrina y sacar rápidamente un frasco con el veneno y tres jeringas.

Los raptores le seguían y Marick se metió al cuarto donde tenían los huevos y tomo uno, los animales se aproximaban, Marick lleno una de las jeringas e inyecto el enorme huevo, una vez echo eso, Marick hizo rodar el huevo a los pies del animal, pero el huevo fue demasiado rápido y paso sin que el animal le hiciese el menor caso. Marick tomo un segundo huevo y le inyecto el veneno, ahora lo arrojo con mas cuidado, el raptor vio el huevo con curiosidad y se inclino abriendo el hocico interceptando el huevo y partiéndolo en pedazos.

Marick sonrío al ver como el animal comía el huevo, otro raptor se acercaba mientras que Marick tomaba un tercer huevo y rezaba por que su plan funcionase. De pronto el raptor que había comido el huevo empezó a jadear y cayo como un costal de papas al suelo, el animal emitía espuma de su hocico mientras que se agitaba desesperadamente, el animal moría, pero muy lentamente, los demás raptores le miraban fijamente, aparentemente extrañados, Marick preparo el tercer huevo, cuando vio como otro raptor se acercaba a su congénere caído... y le mordía la pata al otro, el raptor caído lanzo un mordisco al segundo animal y le pescaba el cuello.

Ahora son dos- dijo Marick sonriendo, mientras que el segundo raptor se liberaba de la mordida del primer animal y le lanzaba un violento coz con su pata desgarrando los intestinos del primero, el animal se alejo tambaleante y se inclino... pescando el primer huevo y rompiéndolo para el deleite de Marick.

Idiotas- dijo Marick sonriendo. Pero no contó con que el segundo animal se desplomaría sobre uno de los nidos tirando varios huevos al suelo, así que no podría usar el tercer huevo, Marick deposito el huevo en el suelo y preparo la escopeta, solo tenia 6 tiros, esperaba que fuese suficiente, aunque también tomo otra jeringa y le puso el veneno.

Al mirar a donde estaba el otro raptor, se percato de que este no estaba, Marick se preocupo por los demás, hasta que el animal se lanzo al ataque.

Marick retrocedió por la sorpresa y piso un huevo rompiéndolo, la yema del huevo hizo que resbalase y cayese al suelo... mientras que la escopeta caía a lo lejos, Marick sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, la jeringa seguía en su mano, pero no sabía que podría hacer contra el animal que se le acercaba.

El Velociraptor, ahora solitario, era más cauteloso, Marick se levanto y empezó a mantener las mesas entre ellos mientras que trataba de acercarse a la escopeta, de pronto encendió la radio.

Hola, aquí Marick- dijo Marick.

"Marick, Marick... ¿Estas allí?"- dijo la voz de Tea.

Escucha, habla, no dejes de hablar- dijo Marick en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo Tea con preocupación.

Solo habla- dijo Marick mientras que hacia que la radio se deslizase por el suelo.

"¿Marick, Háblame por favor-"- dijo Tea preocupada, Marick se oculto al lado de una mesa y se quedo quieto.

El animal avanzaba extrañado por el sonido de la radio, Marick entonces se percato de que la radio se había quedado muy cerca de él.

"Marick, ¿Me escuchas?"- dijo Tea nuevamente.

El animal se acerco a la radio, Marick vio la robusta pata pasar al lado de la mesa donde estaba y la cola sobre de él... Y Marick en un ataque de osadía le sujeto la cola al Velociraptor y le encajo la jeringa inyectando el veneno.

El animal rugió con ira mientras brincaba, Marick salió despedido en el aire a causa de la fuerza y cayo al suelo. El Velociraptor empezó a convulsionarse mientras que caía al suelo, Marick, adolorido por el golpe corrió hacía la escopeta y la tomo cortando cartucho, pero sonrío al ver que el animal murió más rápido que los otros.

Marick se disponía a tomar el radio, pero noto que la cola del animal lo aplasto durante sus convulsiones y lo dejo inservible, Yugi y Sara entraron al cuarto junto con los niños y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los animales muertos en el suelo.

Guau- dijo Kisara asombrada.

Vamos, hay que ir a la sala de control- dijo Marick mientras que Sara le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y todo se dirigían a la sala de control.

Una vez en la sala de control, todos empezaron a ver las pantallas del ordenador.

Vaya, sigue marcando el error con la corriente, debemos encender la fuente de energía principal- dijo Yugi.

Sara se encontraba tensa, ella no sabia nada del sistema de control de Jurassic Park, y era obvio que nadie más lo sabía, de pronto Kisara señalo un cuadro y Max lo presiono rápidamente haciendo aparecer mas cuadros.

¿Qué hacen ahora?- dijo Yugi extrañado, pero Max apretó un cuadro y apareció la indicación para encender el sistema principal, Marick sonrío mientras que Max apretó el cuadro y la pantalla indico la activación de la corriente principal y todas las luces se encendieron.

¡Bien hecho, ¡Ahora solo queda activar las rejillas!- dijo Marick con alegría.

Max presiono el botón pero apareció un submenu para preguntarle cuales deseaba activar. Max se sorprendió, pero Sara le indico que debía de elegir el pabellón, ya que eso incluiría las del refugio.

Max apretó Pabellón y apareció otro menú preguntándole él numero de la rejilla, Sara miro al otro monitor que mostraba las cámaras y vio la imagen de Pegasus totalmente aterrorizado.

"Dios mío"- fue lo que escucho decir a Pegasus mientras que veía como los animales empezaban a hacer ceder otro barrote.

Max estaba aterrorizado, pero de pronto recordó un numero que vio en la pantalla la primera vez y lo presiono.

ACTIVANDO REJILLA DEL REFUGIO.

La imagen en el monitor mostró una explosión de chispas que caían como cascadas desde el techo del refugio, por un momento se perdió la imagen, pero cuando esta regreso pudieron ver como los dos raptores que trataban de entrar se electrocutaban atrapados entre las rejillas mientras que Tristán y los demás lanzaban vitorees que se escuchaban por las bocinas.

¡Eso es, ¡Lo conseguiste!- dijo Marick palmeando la espalda de Max, quien solo sonrío apenado, mientras que Kisara le abrazaba.

Todos festejaban hasta que de pronto Kisara hizo una pregunta.

¿Y que pasa con el barco?- dijo Kisara de pronto.

¿El que?- dijo Marick de pronto.

El Barco, el que llevaba a los animales- dijo Kisara, mientras que todos se daban cuenta de que habían olvidado ese detalle.

Max vio que en la pantalla aparecía la señal del directorio, y rápidamente entro en el, pero era una lista enorme y no estaba en orden alfabético, Sara busco el nombre del barco y al encontrarlo usaron el sistema para hacer la llamada.

"Hola, habla Freddy, cambio"- dijo una voz.

Max descolgó el teléfono pero noto que no era el que necesitaba, todos empezaron a buscar entre todos los teléfonos hasta que Kisara dio con el correcto.

"Control, habla Freddy, me copian"- dijo Freddy.

Hola, habla Max Wheeler, necesito que usted... - dijo Max, pero Freddy le interrumpió.

"Dígalo de nuevo, no le eh entendido"- dijo Freddy.

¡No atraquen el barco!- dijo Max con fuerza. No hubo respuesta, de pronto se escucho otra voz perpleja.

"¿Oíste eso, Parece que era un maldito niño"- dijo la voz, haciendo que Max se enfadara.

¡No atraque el barco, ¡Vuelva a la isla!- dijo Max con ira.

"¿Ha dicho que el nombre era Wheeler?"- dijo la voz.

"No he captado bien"- dijo otra.

Max miro a los demás desesperado, Marick tomo el teléfono enfurecido, pero Yugi le indico con una señal que se lo diese a él, Marick se lo paso con algo de enfado.

¿Puede oírme, Si me escucha respóndame ahora, cambio- dijo Yugi con calma.

"Hijo, no sabemos quien mierda eres, estamos a punto de atracar y tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que identifícate o lárgate de esta emisora"- dijo otra voz.

Max miro la pantalla y vio que él numero indicaba capitán Farrel Frederick.

Mire Capitán Farrel, si no hace que el barco de la vuelta y regrese a la isla, estará violando el artículo 509 de la Ley Marítima Uniforme y quedara sujeto a la revocación de su licencia, a multas superiores a 50 mil dólares y a reclusión por 5 años, ¿Lo ha oído?- dijo Yugi con algo de nerviosismo.

Hubo un silencio, mientras que todos estaban expectantes.

¿Lo ha recibido capitán Farrel?- dijo Yugi nuevamente.

"Recibido"- dijo la voz nerviosa del capitán Farrel.

"A popa a toda maquina"- dijo otra voz a lo lejos.

Kisara empezó a saltar de alegría, Max se tumbo en su asiento mientras que Marick soltaba una carcajada.

¿Qué es eso de la Ley Marítima Uniforme?- dijo Sara sonriendo.

¡Quién sabe!- dijo Yugi riendo mientras que una imagen en el ordenador les indico que el barco empezaba a volver.

Bueno, supongo que al fin termino la parte difícil- dijo Sara con calma.

Te equivocas, la parte difícil apenas empieza- dijo Marick con una tranquilidad extraña.

Continuara...

Ya esta la recta final, ya se recupero el control del parque, pero ¿A que se referirá Marick con que lo difícil apenas empieza, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri, Naryu, Yami Frankie, Alejamoto Diethel, Yugi Moto2 y Franco.

Hasta luego


	13. Capitulo 13: Destruyendo un mundo

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 13: Destruyendo un mundo...

La calma empezaba a respirarse en el centro de visitas, los raptores que se hallaban en la zona estaban todos muertos, Rex se veía mas animado, los sistemas de seguridad estaban en línea de nuevo, Tristán organizaba a los trabajadores para verificar el lugar, hacer el conteo de las víctimas y recuperar tanto el armamento como las municiones que habían quedado desperdigadas por el lugar.

Al menos, se ha evitado un desastre- dijo Rex con alivio.

¿Cuál... desastre?- dijo Pegasus mientras lanzaba un quejido.

Bueno... No escaparon ni invadieron el mundo- dijo Rex con algo de pena mientras que Pegasus le miraba con incredulidad.

¿En serio te preocupo eso?- dijo Pegasus incrédulo.

Es indudable que eso estaba en juego, sin depredadores podrían haber escapado y destruido el mundo tal como lo conocemos- dijo Rex mientras que Seto y Pegasus solo se miraron entre sí.

Eres más idiota de lo que pensé- dijo Seto enfadado - Por dios, ¿Qué tan intoxicado de poder estas, No puede destruir el planeta, ni siquiera acercarse a ello.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Rex molesto.

El planeta tiene mas de 4 000 millones de años, este planeta a tenido vida prácticamente todo este tiempo. Ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas y desastres, y ciertamente sobrevivirá a tus errores- dijo Seto con calma.

El mero hecho de que haya sobrevivido no quiere decir que sea permanente, si pasase algo como un accidente causado por radiación atómica... - dijo Rex pero Seto le interrumpió.

Supón que pasa, uno realmente malo que mate a todas las plantas y animales, además de que convierta al planeta en una brasa ardiente durante 100 mil años, la vida hallaría donde sobrevivir, ya sea bajo tierra o en los polos, congelada en los hielos del Ártico. Y después de muchos años, cuando el planeta ya no fuera inhóspito la vida nuevamente se diseminaría por él, comenzando el proceso de evolución nuevamente, tal vez todo seria diferente, pero la Tierra podrá sobrevivir a nuestra insensatez... aunque nosotros no podamos- dijo Seto con calma.

Bueno, pero si la capa de ozono se adelgazara- dijo Rex dubitativo.

Habría mas radiación UV, ¿Y eso qué?- dijo Seto.

Pues causaría cáncer de piel- dijo Rex.

La radiación UV es buena, promueve las mutaciones, el cambio, muchas formas de vida se verían beneficiadas- dijo Seto con calma.

Pero otras mas perecerían- dijo Rex.

¿Cree... que es la... primera... vez que pasa?- dijo Pegasus con dificultad - ¿No sabe... nada sobre él oxigeno?.

Sé que es indispensable para la vida- dijo Rex con calma.

Lo es ahora... pero él oxigeno es en realidad un veneno metabólico... un gas corrosivo como el flúor, cuando las plantas empezaron a producirlo... desencadeno una crisis en todas las formas de vida que había en el planeta... nuestro planeta tenia una atmósfera de veneno puro incompatible con la vida de aquel entonces- dijo Pegasus mientras que se reclinaba en su cama, Harding fue a administrarle morfina para el dolor.

¿Y que quieren probar, ¿Qué los contaminantes se van a adaptar a la vida en el planeta?- dijo Rex irritado.

Para... la Tierra nosotros no somos nada, la evolución es muy común... el cambio es común, para un ser humano 100 años es mucho... pero para la Tierra no es nada... si nosotros desaparecemos ahora la Tierra no nos echara de menos- dijo Pegasus.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, ¿Qué no nos preocupemos por el ambiente?- dijo Ishizu con sorpresa.

No, no es necesario- dijo Pegasus.

Entonces, ¿Qué?- dijo Serenity levantándose de la silla donde veía la discusión.

Seamos claros... el planeta no corre peligro... Nosotros somos los que estamos en peligro... No tenemos el poder para destruir el planeta ni para salvarlo... pero tenemos el poder de salvarnos a nosotros mismos- dijo Pegasus mirando al infinito.

Las horas pasaban, todos los sistemas funcionaban, el conteo de las víctimas contó a mas de 55 muertos, los restos de Arnold (un brazo), de Henry (partes de su cuerpo) y Weevil (identificaron el cadáver humeante por una pulsera) fueron colocados en bolsas, tanto en el centro de visitantes como en el pabellón de safari, parecían ser lugares seguros y por lo que se veía, el perímetro norte de la isla parecía estar libre de dinosaurios.

Se le había llamado a las autoridades, la guardia Nacional y una flota de la armada de los Estados Unidos iban en camino junto con el servicio medico para Seto y Pegasus, aun así, las constantes tormentas en el Pacifico provocaban retrasos en el viaje y las personas en la Isla deberían de esperar a la mañana para que llegaran por ellos.

La tripulación del barco encontró tres Velociraptores jóvenes jugueteando en el compartimento de carga dándoles muerte, la Isla parecía estar en control. Max se encontraba mirando la pantalla cuando de pronto notaron una gráfica.

¿Qué es esto, ¿Parece que el ordenador registra menos animales?- dijo Yugi.

Es probable- dijo Marick con calma.

El Parque al fin quedo bajo control- dijo Tea, que se había dirigido a donde estaban Yugi y Marick para ver si estaban bien.

¿De que hablan?- dijo Max extrañado, Joey y Mai se encontraban también en el centro de control, Kisara había ido al refugio para ver a sus padres.

Equilibrio, los animales se han mezclado entre sí, eso le ha dado por fin un verdadero equilibrio al lugar- dijo Marick con una sonrisa.

Por el monitor pudieron ver a una pequeña manada de Velociraptores atacando a un Hadrosaurio, el ataque solo duro unos minutos.

Es increíble- dijo Joey.

Que terrible es eso- dijo Mai mientras que volteaba la vista.

¿Es así como te lo imaginabas?- dijo Tea a Marick con calma.

No, no así exactamente- dijo Marick con calma, aunque de pronto miro a Tea con algo de molestia - Por cierto señorita, ¿Cómo esta eso de que estas embarazada y sé té ocurrió ponerte a jugar a las carreras con los raptores?- dijo Marick molesto.

Eso es cierto Tea, no debiste hacerlo- dijo Yugi igual de molesto.

Bueno chicos, saben que no tenia otra opción, además, no paso nada, no pudieron alcanzarme- dijo Tea con una leve sonrisa.

Veo que no se le quitara nunca lo osada- dijo Marick volviendo su vista a la pantalla. Tristán entro al cuarto.

Todavía nos queda una hora de luz de día si es que deseas encontrar esos nidos Marick- dijo Tristán mientras que Marick asentía.

Bien, andando- dijo Marick mientras que se preparaba a seguirle.

Creo que los militares consideraran que este es un lugar peligroso- dijo Joey con calma.

Si, lo más probable es que manden bombarderos- dijo Mai.

¿De cuantas armas disponemos?- dijo Tea acercándose a Marick.

No hay mucha munición, pero tenemos redes y lanzas eléctricas, muy buenas para neutralizar, además del lanzador de misiles- dijo Tristán con calma, Tea asintió y se dirigió a la salida.

¿A dónde crees que vas Tea?- dijo Yugi molesto.

Necesitaran ayuda, no hay los suficientes miembros aquí para esto, además, se como defenderme- dijo Tea con una sonrisa.

Aun así es peligroso, mas sabiendo tu estado, mejor quédate y manteen las comunicaciones- dijo Marick con calma.

Pero- dijo Tea, mas Yugi le interrumpió.

No te preocupes, estaremos bien, además, no me perdonaría si algo le pasara a nuestro hijo- dijo Yugi sonriéndole, Tea se sonrojo un poco y accedió a quedarse.

¿Tienen collares rastreadores con radio?- dijo Marick.

Por supuesto que los tenemos- dijo Tristán con una sonrisa.

Pues consígueme uno- dijo Marick saliendo junto con él, Yugi solo le dio un beso leve a Tea y fue tras ellos.

Tea se puso a mirar el mapa que se había puesto en una de las pantalla.

Los Velociraptores están en la zona sur, allá donde están los terrenos con salidas de vapor volcánico. Quizás les gusta el calor

¿Hay algún sitio para esconderse allá abajo?- dijo Joey extrañado.

Pues resulta que si, enormes sistemas de abastecimiento de agua con el objeto de controlar las inundaciones en la zona sur, es bastante grande- dijo Tea.

"Entonces es allí donde estarán"- dijo Yugi por la radio.

Kisara estaba mirando a su padre dormir, después de que se recuperase el control, ella había ido directo al refugio, Ishizu se encontraba bastante aliviada.

Papa se veía cansado- dijo Kisara con clama.

Estuvo despierto toda la noche esperándote, es bueno que todo ahora este bien- dijo Ishizu con clama.

Mami, te ves cansada- dijo Kisara mirándole.

Solo lo estoy un poco, no te preocupes- dijo Ishizu sonriendo.

Duerme mami, quisiera ir con Max- dijo Kisara ante la sorpresa de Ishizu.

Veo que té cayo muy bien el pequeño- dijo Ishizu sonriendo.

Si lo deseas yo la acompaño, Serenity se quedara con ustedes- dijo Duke con calma, Ishizu asintió mientras que se sentaba en un amplio sillón.

Confío en ti Duke- dijo Ishizu con calma, Duke asintió mientras que el y Kisara salían.

Duke y Kisara vieron a Marick y los demás al lado de la jaula donde tenían al pequeño raptor atrapado mientras que decidan como ponerle el collar.

Es una cría, no debe de ser tan difícil- dijo Marick con calma.

Eso mientras que no te muerda- dijo Tristán molesto.

Kisara se acerco a la jaula sin que los demás se percataran, y ante la sorpresa de todos metió la mano en la jaula, el Velociraptor se dejo acariciar por la niña como un cachorro.

Como pense, es un bebe aun, no tiene instinto asesino, es probable que lo de la cueva solo se halla tratado de un juego- dijo Marick mientras que miraba al raptor frotarse contra la mano de la niña.

¿Crees poderle poner el collar?- dijo Tristán mientras le pasaba el objeto.

Claro, se ve que es dócil- dijo Kisara sonriendo.

Ten cuidado- dijo Yugi intranquilo.

Kisara coloco el collar, el animal por un momento cambio de color, pero en cuanto Kisara acabo de ponerle el collar el animal se tranquilizó.

Es como un camaleón- dijo Kisara sonriendo.

Los otros no hacían esto, se deberá a que es silvestre- dijo Tristán extrañado - A propósito, si todas eran hembras, ¿Cómo rayos se reprodujeron, Jamas me explicaste bien lo del ADN de anfibio.

Es un fenómeno de transición de orden sexual, o lo que es lo mismo, cambio llano y total de sexo- dijo Marick

¿Y eso que lo estimula?- dijo Tristán extrañado.

Comúnmente es cuando toda una sociedad es de seres del mismo sexo, entonces ocurre el cambio, es una manera de sobrevivir- dijo Marick.

Sabes, tendrás que explicar todo una vez que salgamos de aquí- dijo Tristán con calma.

Si lo haré, por lo mientras, vayamos a buscar el nido- dijo Marick.

Kisara soltó al Velociraptor y este salió brincando con alegría, Kisara le dio una palmadita en la cabeza para que se fuera, pero este no quería.

Anda, vete, vamos- dijo Kisara, el animal dio la vuelta y se metió entre el follaje.

En el jeep iban Marick, Sara, Yugi, Tristán y Carlos, llevaban varias armas que habían recogido, así como algunas granadas de gas neurotoxico que habían encontrado en una bodega, Marick llevaba los auriculares.

¿Dónde se encuentra el Tiranosaurio?- dijo Marick con calma.

"Según la computadora, esta del otro lado de la isla, no lo sé, las cámaras me muestran que parece buscar algo"- dijo Tea, Marick sonrío levemente.

Veo que aun me busca ese maldito- dijo Marick para sí.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Sara extrañada.

Nada, son solo mis cosas- dijo Marick sonriendo.

Déjalo, siempre supe que le faltaba un tornillo- dijo Tristán mientras que Yugi sonreía.

El calor de los pequeños fosos volcánicos empezaba a notarse, Yugi miro el lugar y solo se limpio algo de sudor.

Si que hace calor aquí- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

¿No esta nervioso?- dijo Sara a Marick que caminaba con calma luego de bajar del jeep.

Algo, pero debemos seguir- dijo Marick caminando muy campante.

El grupo avanzo con cautela entre las nubes de vapor, según el último informe de Tea, la mayoría de los raptores estaban aun con el cadáver del Hadrosaurio y el Tiranosaurio se encontraba en el otro extremo de la isla, en su búsqueda aun. De pronto vieron a un animal mirándoles, por un momento levantaron sus armas, pero el animal solo huyo.

¿Era el raptor?- dijo Sara extrañada.

Así lo creo, o quizás otro, aun así, era un animal joven- dijo Marick.

¿Guiándonos?- dijo Carlos.

Quizás- dijo Yugi mientras seguía al animal.

Todos siguieron caminando, de vez en cuando, el animal aparecía y corría en una dirección, Sara estaba asombrada, más Carlos solo quería salir del lugar.

¿Son astutos?- pregunto Carlos algo asustado.

Algunos creen que son listos como algunos pájaros, y es notorio que hay algunos muy listos- dijo Marick con calma, Carlos solo sudo frío mientras que seguía.

Las olas rompían contra la Isla, el Velociraptor se encontraba sobre una roca y luego desapareció de pronto, el grupo se dirigió al lugar y vieron una cueva en el lugar.

¿Creen que sea allí?- dijo Sara con duda.

Solo lo sabremos de una forma- dijo Marick mientras que sacaba su equipo.

¿Piensas entrar allí?- dijo Carlos asustado.

No lo piensa, lo haremos- dijo Yugi con calma.

No, eso es una locura... no... no pienso entrar- dijo Carlos asustado, Sara solo le miro con enfado.

No te acobardes ahora, si no nos encargamos de saber donde están esos malditos nidos podrían haber muchos líos- dijo Sara, Marick solo sonrío.

Marick preparo todo y escucho el sonido de varios animales al fondo, sonrío... había encontrado el nido, Marick procedió a bajar seguido por Yugi, Sara y Carlos entraron al último.

Al llegar al fondo, solo atinaron a mirar con sorpresa...

Rex se encontraba intranquilo, Seto e Ishizu dormían con tranquilidad, Serenity leía un libro que había traído consigo, pero Pegasus estaba mal, cayo en coma después de la última charla, si bien sabía que venia el equipo de emergencia, Rex no sabia cuanto iba a soportar, Harding se encontraba atareado manteniéndole estable, de pronto Rex se levanto con velocidad.

Debo salir, hay algo que debo hacer- dijo Rex ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harding.

Bien, pero no se aleje mucho- dijo Harding, Rex asintió y salió del lugar.

Rex miro el exterior, todo se veía tan tranquilo, ni siquiera parecía haber habido una masacre hace algunas horas, pudo ver a uno de los pocos guardias restantes apoyado en el marco de una puerta fumando, Rex camino a donde él sabía había un teléfono de emergencia, después procedió a llamar a alguien mientras que su expresión se suavizaba.

"Rex Enterprise a su servicio"- dijo una voz en el teléfono.

Comunícame con Oscar, soy Rex- dijo Rex con calma, la voz afirmo y empezó a sonar el teléfono, una voz varonil se escucho.

"¿Rex, Dios, que bueno que te escucho, pense lo peor al oír del accidente en el parque"- dijo Oscar por teléfono.

Si, estoy bien, aunque no por mucho, Oscar, quiero que pongas en marcha el plan 43- dijo Rex con calma.

"Paso algo malo, ¿Verdad, Bien, procederé con el plan, ¿Tu que harás?"- dijo Oscar con calma.

Kaibacorp no podrá demandar a la empresa si no tiene a quien demandar, me quedare en la Isla, ustedes estarán bien, deje listo todo desde que comenzó el proyecto, recuerda, los embriones que aun poseemos deben de ser cuidados de todo- dijo Rex con calma.

"Señor, llevaremos a cabo todo, fue un placer haber trabajado con usted"- dijo Oscar mientras que se cortaba la señal.

Lo sé- dijo Rex colgando el teléfono, Rex miro al guardia, después de eso camino a donde estaba una especie de caja y saco un arma, luego, sin que el guardia lo notara se adentro al bosque.

En el refugio...

Parece... diferente... - dijo Pegasus despertando.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harding acercándosele.

No... dolor... diferente- dijo Pegasus, Harding se percato de que deliraba, Serenity se acerco a ver.

¿Doctor que le pasa?- dijo Serenity.

Esta en sus últimos momentos- dijo Harding con resignación.

No... me preocupa... que nunca mas... - dijo Pegasus con esfuerzo.

¿Qué no le preocupa?- dijo Harding con calma.

Ya... no importa... todo diferente... del otro lado- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

En la cueva.

Debemos de estar locos- dijo Carlos al mirar la cueva.

Solo un poco- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Vamos, los escucho por allá- dijo Marick mientras que caminaba con cuidado.

Sara de pronto señalo al fondo, todos vieron muchos ojos verdosos refulgiendo en la oscuridad, ellos se ocultaron detrás de dos grandes cajas de acero, Carlos empezó a temblar.

Allá, hay 2 raptores- dijo por lo bajo.

A los pies de los raptores adultos, las crías jugaban dando brincos y correteándose entre si.

Es una colonia, la mayoría debe de haber nacido este año- dijo Marick con calma.

Miren, se ve que son muy protectores- dijo Yugi, Sara asintió mientras que veían como los animales miraban a las crías.

¿Cuanto nos quedaremos?- dijo Carlos con temor.

Hasta que veamos cuantos hay- dijo Marick con calma.

El grupo se preparo, Marick se coloco los lentes de visión nocturna mientras que Sara sacaba una pequeña libreta.

Marick reviso el fondo del nido y contó 14 huevos, pudo ver otros nidos en la zona, el cual tenia los restos de 9 huevos, el tercero tenia los restos de 15 huevos.

¿Cuál es el total?- pregunto Yugi.

34 nacidos- dijo Marick.

¿Y cuantos vez?- dijo Carlos.

Tal vez 33, es probable, ya que entran y salen por ese lado- dijo Sara con calma.

Por cierto, ¿No notan algo extraño en ellos?- dijo Yugi con calma.

Es cierto, parece que se sitúan en una especie de pauta- dijo Marick con sorpresa.

Si, parece que van en fila por momentos, incluso los adultos lo hacen- dijo Sara con asombro.

Los 4 miraban asombrados a los animales, de pronto todos chillaron estentóreamente y comenzaron a dirigirse al fondo de la cueva.

En el centro.

Rex se había adentrado en la jungla, después de un rato se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras que revisaba el arma y sonrío.

¿Quién diría que terminaría así, Al menos, se que mi sueño se mantendrá- dijo Rex, mientras que jugaba con el arma - Esperare a los bombarderos aquí, al menos, no iré a la cárcel.

En la cueva.

Marick y los demás habían perseguido a los animales durante un rato, de pronto irrumpieron en la bruma y Marick observo como los animales se alineaban en la costa, aunque manteniéndose a la sombra del manglar.

¿Qué hacen?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

No lo sé, aunque resulta claro que no les gusta el sol- dijo Marick mientras veía como los raptores se hallaban mirando a la costa.

Mira a ese, tiene una cresta- dijo Sara señalando a un raptor.

Es una hembra, y parece ser la líder- dijo Carlos con asombro.

Si, parece que establecieron un orden jerárquico, matriarcal parece- dijo Marick con calma

Parecen pájaros así- dijo Sara con calma.

¡Oh Ra!- dijo Marick con sorpresa.

Marick permaneció mirando a los animales y de pronto supo lo que pasaba.

Esos animales, parecen desesperados por escapar de aquí- dijo Carlos con extrañeza.

No, esos animales no planean escapar en lo absoluto- dijo Marick con calma.

¿Cómo esta eso?- dijo Sara extrañada.

No escaparan, planean emigrar- dijo Marick mientras que sonreía.

Las miradas de los demás reflejaron sorpresa ante lo dicho por Marick.

¿En serio lo crees?- dijo Yugi sorprendido.

Por supuesto, mírenlos, esperando la baja de la marea, es probable que piensen nadar a tierra firme, no importara que unos mueran- dijo Marick con calma.

¡Escuchen!- dijo Carlos con sorpresa.

De pronto un helicóptero irrumpió entre la bruma ante la sorpresa de los hombres y los animales.

El helicóptero se mostró con su esplendor, estaba repleto de armamento, los Velociraptores se dispersaron con rapidez mientras que varios soldados bajaron armados hasta los dientes y uno de ellos se acerco a donde se veían los demás.

Marick vio a Tristán y a los niños en el vehículo.

¡Rápido suban, ¡Ya casi no hay tiempo!- dijo el soldado.

Marick volteo y ya no vio a los raptores, habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, el soldado lo jalo y Marick subió al helicóptero con los demás. Tristán se le acerco.

Nos quieren fuera, parece que lo harán ahora- dijo Tristán con calma.

Max saludo a Marick con la mano, Marick pudo ver como Kisara dormía apoyada en el hombro de Max, Marick noto que los niños estaban bastante agotados.

¿Quién esta a cargo?- dijo un oficial.

Nadie- dijo Marick mientras miraba por la ventana

El oficial se sentó en su lugar mientras que Marick miraba a Tristán.

¿Dónde esta Tea?- pregunto Yugi.

Esta junto con Seto, Ishizu, Serenity, Duke, Mokuba, Rebeca y Harding, ya sacaron a los demás trabajadores- dijo Tristán con calma.

¿Qué paso con Pegasus?- dijo Marick.

No lo logro, murió hace unos minutos de un paro respiratorio, su cuerpo junto con el de los demás esta en otro helicóptero- dijo Tristán con algo de pena.

¿Y Rex?- dijo Sara.

Desapareció, no sabemos que paso con él- dijo Tristán con algo de tristeza.

Marick miro a la ventana y vio al Tiranosaurio caminando, el animal parecía haberse rendido de su busca y solo se encontraba recorriendo el parque, a lo lejos miro a los demás helicópteros y vislumbro como el lugar parecía un trozo de la prehistoria congelado en el tiempo.

De pronto se escucho una explosión y el centro de visitas voló en pedazos, Kisara empezó a llorar por el ruido, Max le abrazo para que no viera lo que pasaba.

Rex se hallaba en la jungla y sonrío con tristeza mientras que levantaba el arma y se la colocaba en la sien.

Un disparo solitario se escucho entre las explosiones.

Marick vio como los helicópteros se elevaban en el cielo, los misiles no solo venían de los helicópteros, Marick noto los portaaviones y a los destructores lanzando sus misiles. Marick se acomodo en su asiento algo triste y aliviado a la vez.

¿Usted esta a cargo?- volvió a preguntar el oficial.

Ya le dije que no hay nadie a cargo- dijo Marick con molestia.

El helicóptero se elevo dirigiéndose al portaaviones mientras que la isla solo parecía una luz de color púrpura en la noche naciente, las explosiones se daban sucesivamente mientras que la Isla era reducida a pedazos y se volvió un punto luminosos en medio del océano.

Marick solo cerro los ojos.

Todo había terminado.

Fin.

Aunque aun falta él epilogo.

Nota: que les parece, ya termino la aventura en la Isla, Pegasus murió al igual que Rex, los sobrevivientes están a salvo, pero aun falta el verdadero final, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri, Naryu, Yami Frankie, Alejamoto Diethel, Yugi Moto2 y Franco.

Hasta luego.


	14. Capitulo 14 Epilogo

EL JURASSIC PARK DE REX RAPTOR.

Nota: este fic es un Universo Alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Jurassic Park, espero les agrade.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

Jurassic Park, propiedad de Michael Chritchon

Capitulo 14: Epilogo.

San José, Costa Rica.

A petición del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, los sobrevivientes fueron llevados a Costa Rica, siendo alojados en un bello hotel de 5 estrellas, el gobierno fue muy cortes con ellos, se les permitía ir y venir por todos lados y llamar a quien quisieran, siempre y cuando no abandonaran el país.

Durante ese tiempo, se llevaron a cabo los funerales de las víctimas, Croquet llego desde EUA por el cuerpo de su jefe, además de que recibió unja gran sorpresa al saber que antes de morir, Pegasus le dicto su última voluntad a Serenity, donde lo dejaba como heredero universal de sus bienes, y claro, dejaba un 10 de su riqueza a Tea por haberlo cuidado.

El cuerpo de Weevil, o más bien, sus restos, fueron incinerados por completo y enviados a su familia, así paso igual con Arnold, Henry y los trabajadores que murieron en el parque.

De Rex no se supo nada y se supuso que murió durante la destrucción de la Isla.

Seto fue atendido de urgencia y se le salvo la vida, pero su pierna fue amputada a la altura de la rodilla, además de que debía de permanecer en observación para evitar algunos problemas.

Ishizu fue atendida por el daño psicológico sufrido, pese a que no tenia ninguna herida física, el daño mental era terrible, durante las siguientes noches sufrió de pesadillas terribles, por lo que tuvo que llevar un tratamiento psiquiátrico intensivo.

Mai y Joey se encontraban bien, aunque Joey tuvo que ser atendido por intoxicación a causa de la droga usada para calmarlo, ambos aun continuaban a la espera de que los dejasen volver a casa para estar con sus demás hijos.

Mokuba y Rebecca no presentaron daños, por lo que pudieron pasar su estadía en Costa Rica de manera mas o menos agradable.

Serenity fue revisada para evitar problemas por su embarazo, ella por suerte no tuvo ningún problema y se le podría hacer un seguimiento de su salud.

Duke no tuvo problemas, así que solo se dedico a cuidar de su esposa.

Tristán fue atendido de lesiones en la pierna, pero no sufrió mas que algunos esguinces y una fractura, por lo que solo se dedico a descansar, aunque fue interrogado sobre todo lo que sabía al respecto de la operación del parque de Rex.

Carlos y los trabajadores también fueron interrogados y atendidos, pero no se obtuvo mucho ya que la información de las operaciones de Rex fueron bastante mas secretas de lo que se pensaba.

En lo concerniente a los demás.

Marick se encontraba en la alberca del hotel, descansaba después de haber visitado a Seto e Ishizu en el hospital, las heridas de él fueron leves, por lo que pudo ser dado de alta rápidamente, Tea y Yugi se encontraban con él, Sara decidió quedarse con el grupo, los 4 miraban tranquilos como Kisara y Max nadaban en la alberca.

Saben, casi pareciera que solo fue un sueño- dijo Tea con calma.

Si, aun no puedo creer que Pegasus haya muerto- dijo Yugi mientras suspiraba.

Fue un gran sujeto al final, al menos no se preocuparan por dinero durante el resto de sus vidas- dijo Sara mientras que tomaba un poco del refresco que tenia.

Marick solo miraba a los niños, en eso llego un hombre altamente conocido por ellos.

Veo que están bien chicos- dijo un chico de cabellos blancos sonriéndoles, Marick, Tea y Yugi le miraron sorprendidos.

¡Bakura!- dijo Tea impresionada.

Hola- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

¿Qué haces aquí viejo?- dijo Marick sonriendo.

Bueno, recuerden que soy medico, y eh vivido en este país durante los últimos 2 años, se me permitió venir a verles ya que yo fui el primero en registrar los extraños ataques a los niños, además, encontré los restos de un animal muy raro en los últimos días- dijo Bakura con calma.

Vaya, entonces eso fue lo que Pegasus nos había comentado, sobre los ataques a niños- dijo Sara con sorpresa.

Si, por desgracia murieron 10 niños en ese lapso de tiempo, pero ya paso- dijo Bakura con tranquilidad.

Aun así, no creo que nos hallas venido a ver solo por eso- dijo Marick con calma.

Siempre tan receptivo viejo amigo- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

¿Hay algo mas?- dijo Tea con duda.

Si, las autoridades no desean que nadie se entere, pero han estado pasando cosas muy peculiares en las zonas rurales de toda Centroamérica y parte de México- dijo Bakura con seriedad.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Yugi extrañado

En los últimos días, extraños animales han atacado granjas, se ha descubierto que han devorado los cultivos de frijoles, habichuelas, soya y a veces pollos- dijo Bakura con calma.

Alimentos ricos en lisina, vaya, dime, ¿Se podría decir que es una emigración?- dijo Marick con calma.

Así es, es por eso que los distintos gobiernos se están poniendo en contacto para evitar que algo pase- dijo Bakura con calma.

Bien, espero que al menos ya nos dejen volver a casa, he pasado tanto tiempo aquí que voy a hechar raíces, además, la excavación se puede perder- dijo Marick mientras que se sentaba.

Bueno, pero aun así, no creo que salgamos en un tiempo, ya vez como lo es todo en esto de los gobiernos, es probable que todavía nos quedemos aquí unos meses- dijo Tea con calma.

Al menos están bien, me pondré en contacto con algunos amigos que tengo en el gobierno para apresurar su regreso, por eso no se preocupen- dijo Bakura mientras que se levantaba - Yo me retiro amigos, espero verlos pronto.

Kisara y Max fueron a donde se encontraban los demás.

¿Tío Marick no era el señor Bakura?- dijo Kisara mientras que le miraba con una sonrisa.

Si princesa, era mi viejo amigo- dijo Marick mientras que sonreía al notar que la pequeña sujetaba inconscientemente la mano de Max.

Veo que aun nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Max sonriendo.

Si amiguito, así que, ¿Por qué no van a divertirse, Pediré unos helados- dijo Marick con una sonrisa, Tea y Sara le miraron con ternura.

No cabe duda, él será un buen padre algún día- dijo Sara algo sonrojada.

Si, él es un buen tipo, una vez que lo conoces bien- dijo Tea sonriendo mientras que en juego, Max y Kisara tiraban a Marick a la alberca de cabeza.

El siempre será así, espero que algún día pueda tener a alguien que se preocupe por él- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Sí... lo sé- dijo Sara mientras que miraba a Marick sonrojada.

Fin

Nota: Esta si es la conclusión de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, no sé eh pensado hacer una versión de la segunda parte de Jurassick Park, "El Mundo Perdido", pero eso ya dependerá si lo desean ustedes, hasta luego y gracias por leer.

Por cierto, Bakura solo apareció en él epilogo, pero si continuo el fic, tal vez pueda hacerlo aparecer en él.

Gracias por sus reviews a Etsha, SaQhra , Edward Wong Hau pepelu t, Salomé Kaiba, Jennyfer Satori Lleneri, Naryu, Yami Frankie, Alejamoto Diethel, Yugi Moto2 y Franco.

Hasta luego.


End file.
